Una lección diferente
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Nueve años después, Kaede Rukawa regresa al Japón. El reencuentro con sus antiguos compañeros le depara muchas sorpresas. RuHana.
1. Regreso a casa

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic eventualmente será un RuHana, obviamente un AU, y se sitúa unos 10 años después de la línea temporal del manga y/o anime, centrándose principalmente en Rukawa. Lo digo para que no salga gente a corregirme: estoy haciendo con los personajes lo que quiero, torciendo un poco las circunstancias y el background pero tratando de mantenerlos en carácter, considerando que ahora son adultos y como tales presentan diferencias. En futuros capítulos saldrá a relucir yaoi, incluso lemon. On with the show.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Regreso a casa**

El estado del aeropuerto era caótico. Había al menos un centenar de personas, en su mayoría chicas, arremolinadas en el exterior, bloqueando las salidas y causando enormes molestias al resto de los pasajeros que acababan de llegar o se disponían a salir. Muchas de ellas enarbolaban pancartas, pósters y banderines, y coreaban un nombre... los gritos alcanzaron su máximo frenesí cuando tres hombres y una mujer, todos llevando gafas negras, salieron del edificio.

Uno de los hombres era evidentemente un guardaespaldas, grande como una casa y con una expresión vagamente amenazadora en su rostro tostado; el otro era bajo, delgado y nervioso y hablaba constantemente por el móvil que tenía en la mano. La mujer era menuda, hermosa, tenía una larga mata de cabello de color caoba, e iba agarrada del brazo del otro hombre, al que ostensiblemente rodeaban todos.

El hombre llevaba gafas de diseñador, sobre las cuales caía un flequillo negro demasiado largo y desordenado; su rostro era una perfecta máscara inexpresiva. Su cuerpo largo, esbelto y musculoso, estaba embutido en un traje gris de corte perfecto; calzaba costosos y elegantes zapatos de piel y se movía con una especie de gracia perezosa, inesperada en alguien tan alto.

Los cuatro se precipitaron hacia una limosina Bentley protegida por un cordón de agentes de seguridad; pero antes de alcanzar el círculo de agentes, el hombre se detuvo e hizo señas de que permitieran a algunas de las personas acercarse. Respondió a los cumplidos con amabilidad, sonrió levemente en algunos momentos, y firmó autógrafos en cada una de las superficies que le presentaron, incluyendo el sujetador de una chica que se lo pidió levantándose sin más la camiseta.

Una vez a salvo en el confortable interior de la limosina, el hombre se quitó las gafas, dejando ver un par de ojos muy azules y rasgados, bordeados por gruesas pestañas negras. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, recostándose en el asiento y mirando distraídamente el panorama por la ventanilla.

Kaede Rukawa pisaba su tierra al menos una vez al año, pero sólo por unos pocos días. Desde que fuera reconocido como el mejor jugador del país y ganara una beca deportiva, casi nueve años atrás, vivía en los Estados Unidos. Ahora planeaba quedarse en Japón por lo menos un mes, con la esperanza de descansar antes de comenzar la próxima temporada.

- ¿Cansado? - preguntó el hombre delgado y nervioso, en una pausa de su incesante charla por el móvil.

- ¿No lo estás tú? Fueron demasiadas horas de viaje - repuso el joven en un tono claramente hostil.

- Kaede, cuando no estás jugando o practicando, estás durmiendo. ¿A quién crees que engañas? - contraatacó el del móvil. La mujer de cabello color caoba, sentada junto a Rukawa revisando unos papeles, dejó escapar una risita divertida.

- Déjalo en paz, Hiro. No está de humor, y si sigues en ese plan podría intentar estrangularte.

- Y yo no pienso impedir que lo haga - terció el enorme guardaespaldas.

- Gracias, Mark, yo también te quiero - ironizó Hiro, fingiéndose ofendido.

- ¡Hey! Soy el guardaespaldas de Kaede, no el tuyo...

- Chicos, chicos... - reprendió la mujer, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

La discusión no se prolongó por mucho, puesto que el móvil de Hiro volvió a sonar y éste se enfrascó de nuevo en otra charla telefónica. Rukawa sonreía cuando cerró los ojos para descansar, y despertó sólo cuando la mujer a su lado lo zarandeó un poco y le susurró al oído que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Más personas esperaban afuera del lujoso hotel, y el joven de nuevo firmó autógrafos antes de que sus tres protectores lo arrastraran al lobby para registrarse y luego a la gran suite que ocuparían en el último piso. Rukawa dejó caer su bolso sobre la enorme cama del dormitorio principal, y ya se había echado en ella sin molestarse en quitarse la chaqueta o los zapatos, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasa - murmuró, fastidiado.

- Tienes una llamada - rodó en la cama para observar a la mujer, que sostenía el móvil en una mano como si fuera un escorpión que en cualquier momento podía picarle.

- ¿Quién? - se sentía algo adormilado, pero antes de terminar la breve pregunta supo de quién se trataba, al notar la mueca en la cara de la mujer - ¿Roz?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Toma, marca tarjeta antes de que a lady Fastidio le dé el mal de San Vito - dijo, tendiéndole el teléfono.

- Laura - dejó caer en tono de advertencia, ocultando su diversión mientras tomaba el móvil y se sentaba en la cama. No era un secreto que a Laura Tanner, su secretaria y factótum, no le gustaba demasiado Rosalyn Vilar, su novia desde hacía un año, que recientemente se había convertido en su prometida -. Hola, Roz.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Qué tal el viaje? - la energética voz de la chica hizo vibrar el móvil y sonreír al taciturno joven.

- Pesado. Demasiado largo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo mismo que hacía cuando te fuiste, estudiarme el guión. Diablos, Ru, no creo que sobreviva a otra escena con la tal Madeleine. Es una bruja esa mujer; si se vuelve a meter conmigo juro que le voy a estampar el puño en la cara...

- Tranquilízate. Seguro que no es para tanto - Rukawa sonreía de oreja a oreja y Laura, que ni siquiera había pensado en retirarse, miró hacia el techo como pidiendo paciencia.

Roz era actriz, actualmente trabajaba en una popular telenovela americana, y tenía temperamento por toneladas industriales. Su carácter atravesado y su exceso de energía ya eran tan bien conocidos en el medio que nadie se metía con ella para no hacerle estallar; pero evidentemente la tal Madeleine, recién llegada a la telenovela, no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? Espera a que estés de regreso, Kaede Rukawa... en cuanto te quedes dormido te voy a...

- Vamos, Roz, sabes que eres incapaz de hacerme daño - se mofó fríamente, aunque el afecto se dejaba colar en su voz -. Venga, acabo de llegar de un viaje extenuante y quiero dormir. Ve a estudiar, y contrólate un poquito.

- Te extraño - se quejó la voz, perdiendo algo de su energía.

- También yo. Pórtate bien.

- ¿Me llamarás?

- Cuando pueda, sí.

- Te quiero, cariño.

- Y yo a ti. Adiós - cortó la llamada y le tendió el móvil a Laura, que volvió a hacer una mueca -. No sé porqué le tienes tanta tirria a Roz... ella le gusta a todo el mundo.

- No es tirria, Kaede. Es que no tolero muy bien a la gente con tan poco control - se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativa unos momentos -. Pensándolo bien, no me molesta tanto ella como su relación contigo...

- Lo sé. Me amas - se burló Rukawa, quitándose la chaqueta y sacándose los zapatos.

- Idiota - Laura le removió el ya desordenado cabello con afecto -. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es una persona difícil, pero tú la tratas como si fuera tu mascota en lugar de tu novia. No sé, a mí me parece raro.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de noviazgos?

- He visto muchos - repuso virtuosamente la mujer -. Pero conste que cuando estabas enredado con la Berkeley no dije nada...

- Porque apenas nos conocíamos y todavía me tenías un poco de respeto - subrayó el joven, quitándose la camisa y los pantalones con toda tranquilidad.

- Di miedo, más bien - Laura se echó a reír. Rukawa, ataviado sólo con sus bóxers, volvió a echarse en la cama; ella se inclinó y lo cubrió con una manta -. Duerme, mi niño.

- Hasta mañana - murmuró, ya adormilado.

- ¿Mañana? El hambre te despertará al caer la noche, ya verás.

Así fue, en efecto. Cuando Rukawa despertó, las últimas luces doradas de la tarde se filtraban por los elegantes cortinajes que cubrían las ventanas, y estaba hambriento. Sin embargo, cuando se levantó fue sólo para correr las cortinas y mirar hacia el exterior por el inmenso ventanal, la ciudad prácticamente a sus pies.

Aunque jamás lo expresaba -después de todo, tenía la vida y la carrera que tanto había deseado-, Kaede Rukawa extrañaba su tierra, el contacto con la gente que tenía su mismo trasfondo cultural, que estaba educada de la misma manera. No tenía motivos para quejarse del pequeño grupo que le acompañaba, porque había tenido la fortuna de encontrar personas a las que realmente les importaba y que eran su familia desde hacía más de seis años.

Llamaron a la puerta, y unos segundos más tarde entró Hiro, por primera vez pareciendo tranquilo y sin hablar por el móvil. En silencio, el hombre se acercó y se detuvo junto a Rukawa, mirando por la ventana.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí otra vez. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé aún - dijo Rukawa, con algo de melancolía. El hombre delgado de aspecto nervioso guardó silencio de nuevo.

Hiro era el único que podía comprender su nostalgia, y que muchas veces la compartía. Se habían conocido en la universidad cuando Kaede era el nuevo, el estudiante japonés becado que jugaba baloncesto estupendamente, pero que no hablaba con nadie ni procuraba hacer amigos. Hiroyuki Morita también era japonés de origen y becado por méritos académicos; se había acercado al taciturno joven y le había ofrecido su amistad.

Con el tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amigo y su guía. Hiro era un genio de la economía que se resistía a encadenarse a una empresa o a trabajar en una oficina gubernamental, y al final decidió encargarse de la carrera de Rukawa como su agente y administrador. Iba con él a todas partes, le aconsejaba en materia de negocios e inversiones; y junto con su secretaria y su guardaespaldas, a los que también había conocido de manera curiosa, era su familia.

- Tu madre llamó. Quiere que vayas a verla.

- Ya iré uno de estos días, cuando esté de humor - Hiro se tragó el comentario que estaba a punto de brotar de sus labios, y Rukawa lo agradeció. Sabía que sus compañeros desaprobaban el desapego que mostraba hacia su madre, a la que conocían poco pero que les había dejado impresionados por su belleza y sus maneras. Sólo él sabía que detrás del rostro y el cuerpo bien cuidados, el maquillaje, las joyas y las pieles, Naomi no tenía ni había tenido jamás nada para él. Ni siquiera sabía porqué se molestaba en fingir que quería verle.

- También llamó Akagi y Laura le dijo que estabas descansando, que podrías verle después de las ocho. ¿Te parece bien?

- No hay problema. Gracias - repuso Rukawa, apartándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

Encontrarse con Takenori Akagi cuando venía a Japón, una vez al año, ya era una tradición. El antiguo capitán de Shohoku había jugado para la Liga Profesional de Baloncesto de Japón durante unos cuantos años, y siempre que se reunían hablaban de lo que estaba pasando en la Liga y compartían algunos recuerdos de su época estudiantil. Aunque no solían confiarse asuntos personales, hablar con él le daba a Kaede una especie de sentido de estabilidad... le hacía sentir que todo seguía como siempre en la comunidad en la que había pasado tantos años de su vida.

Se había enterado, a mediados de temporada, de que Akagi había dejado de jugar hacía unos meses para involucrarse en el aspecto administrativo de la Liga; eso le causó gran extrañeza. Akagi amaba jugar, era un líder de equipo por naturaleza. Que se lanzara de pronto al mundo de la política del deporte, un mundo inquieto, polémico y sacudido por escándalos cada cierto tiempo, era algo que no podía entender.

Ahora seguramente lo sabría.

Terminó de ducharse, se vistió de manera casual con pantalones negros y un suéter verde, y salió de su habitación para reunirse con los demás en la elegante sala principal de la suite. Laura, como siempre sin un cabello fuera de lugar, lucía como toda una ejecutiva. Mark, su guardaespaldas, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza como siempre, aunque un poco más informal. Hiro siempre llevaba traje, estuviera donde estuviera e hiciera el tiempo que hiciera. Todos levantaron la cabeza y sonrieron al verle.

- ¿Cenamos? - fue la mujer quien se levantó graciosamente y abrió la marcha hacia el comedor.

La pequeña familia cenó tranquila y formalmente, con Hiro y Mark intercambiando comentarios irónicos cada cinco minutos, Laura riendo por lo bajo y Rukawa comiendo con buen apetito, si bien con un aire un poco ausente. Cuando estaban en plena sobremesa, una llamada les alertó de la llegada de Akagi y Hiro fue a la puerta principal a recibirlo.

Rukawa avanzó con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro pálido, y extendió la mano hacia el enorme ex capitán de Shohoku, muy parecido en estatura y masa corporal a su gigantesco guardaespaldas, si bien su piel era muy oscura. Akagi mostró sus blanquísimos dientes en una sonrisa amable y estrechó la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

- Bienvenido de nuevo al Japón, Rukawa. Confío en que esta vez te quedarás un poco más.

- Es lo que deseo - repuso el aludido brevemente -. ¿Cómo están todos?

- Muy bien; al menos la mayoría. Mira a quién te traje - el hombretón se hizo a un lado, y sólo entonces Rukawa se dio cuenta de que no había venido solo. Por un momento no reconoció al hombre que tenía frente a sí, y que vestía tan formalmente como Akagi: era más alto que él, pero igual de musculoso; su piel estaba dorada por el sol y armonizaba con sus cortos cabellos, castaños con destellos rojizos.

Pero cuando el desconocido frunció el ceño y Kaede se fijó en los llameantes ojos castaños, casi color miel, supo de inmediato quién era.

- ¿... Sakuragi?

- ¡El Tensai para ti, zorro! - exclamó alegremente el joven.

* * *

**N.A.:** Al fin estoy sacando de mi sistema una historia que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza durante meses. Si alguien la lee, me gustaría que me dejara su opinión para ver qué tal voy; sé que es poco para empezar y el ritmo es bastante lento, aunque ya tengo una buena parte escrita... pero es que soy así: trato de establecer primero que todo la situación, construir una base. Gracias de antemano por leer. 


	2. Dos invitaciones

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Dos invitaciones**

Rukawa estaba más que sorprendido, aunque la fuerza de la costumbre mantuvo sus facciones bajo control. No esperaba que Akagi hubiera traído a alguien consigo, porque nunca lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro años; pero si hubiera esperado que viniera con alguien, ciertamente Hanamichi Sakuragi no estaría en la lista de posibles acompañantes.

Le costó reconocerle. Sin el flameante cabello rojo naranja que solía distinguirle en la secundaria -aparte de la gran bocota, la actitud superior y pendenciera, y otras cosas-, Sakuragi parecía haber perdido su apariencia general de antorcha humana. A Rukawa le resultaba difícil conciliar la imagen del joven bien vestido de cabellos castaños, con la del adolescente incendiario y bocón que recordaba.

Trató de recordar si Akagi le había dicho algo acerca del joven en alguna de sus reuniones anuales; descubriendo de inmediato que había sido más bien poco. Sakuragi había jugado en la liga durante cuatro años con mucho éxito antes de tener que dejarla, debido a que corría el riesgo de que su vieja lesión en la espalda, souvenir del memorable juego de Shohoku contra Sannoh, lo dejara permanentemente incapacitado. Fuera de eso, el corpulento ex capitán de Shohoku lo había incluido en la información colectiva sin dar demasiados detalles.

- ¡Oye! ¡Zorro! ¡Rukawa! - con un leve sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al joven durante casi un minuto, ante la mirada algo azorada de Akagi y la inquietud del propio afectado - No me digas que aún sigues quedándote dormido de pie en todas partes... ¡y ahora con los ojos abiertos, nada menos!

- Por favor pasen y tomen asiento - repuso con cortesía automática, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario de Sakuragi con la facilidad de la práctica y haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar a la salita.

Antes de que pudiera articular alguna otra palabra, el ex pelirrojo avanzó con desenvoltura y, en un inglés algo vacilante pero correcto, se presentó con cortesía a Mark como un antiguo compañero de secundaria de Rukawa. El guardaespaldas, aunque sus ojos oscuros expresaron algo de sorpresa y desconfianza, estrechó con firmeza la mano que el joven le ofrecía; luego éste se volvió hacia Laura y repitió su presentación.

- ... ¿eres tú la novia del zorro? - la pregunta, hecha en el más inocente y abierto de los tonos, a juego con la enorme sonrisa maliciosa que campeaba en el rostro de Sakuragi, hizo que todos sudaran de vergüenza ajena. Laura lo miró con la boca abierta por unos segundos, antes de recuperar la compostura y contestar a la sonrisa del otro con una bastante similar.

- No. Soy su secretaria y su niñera - replicó, tendiendo su mano derecha y estrechando la de Sakuragi.

- ¡Qué suerte tiene! Eres muy guapa - comentó tranquilamente, guiñándole un ojo. Los ojos grises de la mujer se agrandaron un poco por la sorpresa, pero acabó por sonreír. El joven tenía algo de aquella antigua tendencia a soltar lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero en el camino había adquirido cierta... habilidad para lograr que su forma "atrevida" de hablar fuera perdonada, e incluso vista como un chiste. En otras palabras, seguía siendo un bocón, pero con algo de clase -. Oye, Gori, no me dijiste que el zorro tenía hijos...

- No tiene. Soy la niñera de Kaede, literalmente - repuso Laura, con un guiño. Unos segundos después, ambos soltaban sendas carcajadas.

A estas alturas, Rukawa tenía el ceño fruncido y no alcanzaba a creer lo que veía y oía. Laura no era tan abierta con nadie fuera del pequeño círculo de amigos y conocidos que tenían en San Antonio; verla compartir un chiste con alguien a quien acababa de conocer -y lo que era aún peor, a _sus_ expensas- era algo simplemente inaudito. Miró de reojo a Hiro y vio que éste tenía el móvil en la mano, pero se había quedado de piedra mirando al par con la boca abierta como un pez.

Akagi sólo sonreía, vagamente divertido, hasta que Rukawa le lanzó una mirada interrogante. El ex capitán de Shohoku se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a tomar asiento cuando Laura lo indicó, al igual que Sakuragi.

- Me enteré de que ya no juegas - comentó Rukawa después de algunos minutos de charla cortés e intrascendente, durante los cuales Laura, como la perfecta anfitriona, se las había arreglado para que todos los presentes tuvieran alguna bebida en la mano. Akagi no pareció sorprendido por su manera tan directa de abordar el punto.

- Decidí dejarlo ahora - ante la expresión interrogante del joven, su rostro se ensombreció un poco -. Sé que debe resultarte extraño, pero lo prefiero así... llevo ya un par de temporadas plagado de lesiones, y aunque mis condiciones son buenas, siento que si sigo a ese ritmo terminaré por agotarme. Me invitaron a formar parte de la directiva de la Liga y acepté; pienso que así podré seguir ligado al baloncesto y al mismo tiempo ocuparme de mi familia...

- El Gori se nos casa... - canturreó Sakuragi. Rukawa abrió mucho los ojos ante el leve rubor que tiñó las oscuras mejillas de su estoico ex capitán. Pero su sorpresa duró sólo unos segundos, antes de que una vena palpitara a punto de explotar en la sien de Akagi y su puño descendiera sobre la cabeza castaña de su acompañante, en el famoso Golpe de Gorila - ¡OUCH!

- Felicidades - dijo Rukawa muy serio, tratando de ocultar su hilaridad. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, por lo visto: la personalidad de Sakuragi, bajo las maneras y el control que había adquirido, seguía siendo tan exuberante como antes - ¿Se trata de alguien que conozco?

- No. La conocí en el norte, hace unos meses - el rubor parecía haberse asentado definitivamente en el rostro de Akagi -. Nos casaremos en un par de semanas, y me agradaría que tú y tus amigos asistieran, Rukawa - sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un elegante sobre satinado, de color crema con bordes plateados, y se lo tendió al joven.

- Será un honor - repuso el aludido, tomando el sobre y mirando de reojo a Laura, que definitivamente estaba encantada con la perspectiva de asistir a una boda japonesa.

- Aparte de eso... he venido a plantearte algo como comisionado de la Liga, pero también como un favor personal. Por iniciativa mía, exactamente dentro de un mes, se llevará a cabo por primera vez el Juego de las Estrellas, en pro de varias asociaciones benéficas - Akagi produjo otro sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero esta vez era blanco y alargado y con marcado aspecto oficial -; por supuesto, como uno de los jugadores japoneses más importantes en el extranjero, estás oficialmente invitado.

Rukawa tomó el sobre y lo miró con expresión dubitativa. Había venido a descansar, no a jugar. Claro que siendo sólo un juego, podría descansar y al mismo tiempo mantenerse en forma con miras a la próxima temporada. Daba una vuelta al sobre, pensativo, cuando la voz alegre de Sakuragi lo sobresaltó.

- Sawakita no podrá jugar, está recién operado de la rodilla. Venga, zorro, no seas plasta, ¡Sendoh ya aceptó participar! ¿Vas a dejar que se lleve toda la gloria? - los ojos castaños se clavaron en los suyos, divertidos y retadores.

Eiji Sawakita jugaba en el baloncesto europeo, por lo que nunca se habían tropezado en una cancha. Pero Akira Sendoh también jugaba en la NBA, en la misma división que él; por lo que durante los últimos años se habían enfrentado a menudo en la cancha, incluyendo un par de finales de conferencia que el equipo de Rukawa había ganado. Sonrió al recordar esas memorables ocasiones.

La vieja enemistad entre Rukawa y Sendoh se había reducido al mínimo, por no decir que había desaparecido del todo; resurgía únicamente en la cancha, en la que se enfrentaban dando el cien por ciento. Fuera de ella solían llevarse bastante bien, hasta el punto que podía decirse que eran amigos. Pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de resistirse a la oportunidad de patearle el trasero al otro en una competencia, y al parecer eso era algo que Sakuragi sabía muy bien.

- Ah, pues eso anula cualquier discusión. Kaede participará, por supuesto - Rukawa le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a la que Laura respondió con otra llena de malicia - ¿Qué? Cariño, no me digas que vas a perder la oportunidad de jugar con el Señor Cerdo Pomposo otra vez...

- ¿Ahora es un cerdo pomposo? Si mal no recuerdo, tú llegaste a salir un par de veces con él... - apuntó Mark, divertido.

- Ya sabía que ibas a sacarme eso en cualquier momento - la mujer le dirigió una mirada de reproche al enorme guardaespaldas, y luego se volvió hacia Akagi y Sakuragi con una sonrisa encantadora -. Todos aquí nos llevamos bien con Sonrisitas, incluyendo a Kaede; pero basta con poner a los dos en la misma cancha para que se desate la guerra... será un buen espectáculo.

- ¿Podemos contar con tu participación, entonces? - preguntó Akagi, algo confuso ante el intercambio.

- Estaré encantado - repuso Rukawa con resignación.

- Te lo dije, Gori, sabía que no iba a resistir en cuanto mencionara a Sendoh - comentó Sakuragi, riendo entre dientes. Eso atrajo la atención de Rukawa, que frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en todo esto? - preguntó, en un tono ligeramente agresivo.

- Es probable que presente y narre el juego, zorro - al notar su expresión confusa, la enorme sonrisa maliciosa volvió al atractivo rostro del ex pelirrojo - ¿No te lo dijo el Gori? Soy comentarista oficial de los juegos de la Liga.

- ¿Tú? - el asombro fue patente en la cara de Rukawa.

- ¿Porqué no? De algo tenía que vivir cuando me vi obligado a retirarme. Decidí aprovechar mi gran bocota y lo que había estudiado, y resulta que soy _bueno_ en ello. Y además estoy cerca de la cancha - una expresión melancólica borró por un momento la sonrisa felina; pero fue pasajera, como una nube que ocultara el sol.

- ¿Y qué estudiaste? - preguntó Laura, interesada.

- Periodismo... - repuso Sakuragi con cautela.

- ¡Vaya! También yo, pero nunca he ejercido - de inmediato comenzaron a intercambiar información y anécdotas con toda la confianza del mundo. Akagi sonreía benévolamente, intercalando algún comentario de vez en cuando; Mark los miraba con curiosidad y Hiro dividía su atención entre el móvil y la conversación que sostenían Laura y Sakuragi.

Rukawa estaba aún demasiado sorprendido. No tanto por el hecho de que Sakuragi hubiera sido capaz de seguir una carrera y encontrar un trabajo; por mucho que se lo hubiera repetido en los años que habían compartido en la secundaria, nunca había pensado realmente que el joven fuera un idiota. Bocón, impulsivo, irritante, fastidioso, precipitado, gritón, hiperkinético... era todas esas cosas a la vez, pero no un imbécil.

Lo que en verdad llamaba su atención era la especie de seriedad que parecía haber descendido como un manto sobre la personalidad del ex pelirrojo. Seguía siendo exuberante, pero de una manera menos estridente. No sabía porqué le sorprendía tanto; después de todo y al igual que todos, Sakuragi había crecido y madurado a través de sus experiencias... pero en el proceso parecía haber perdido algo de su natural vivacidad.

Se sobresaltó. Al abandonar Japón había dejado atrás muchas cosas, la nostalgia de los primeros meses había sido casi insoportable. Y entre esas cosas -y personas- que había dejado, Hanamichi Sakuragi ocupaba un lugar muy especial; sus gritos, su energía inagotable en la cancha, su actitud siempre burbujeante, entusiasta y belicosa, habían sido una parte vital del placer de jugar para Rukawa. Al verlo hablar y gesticular, casi igual que antes, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Sakuragi podía ser muchas cosas, pero entre todas ellas sobresalía el hecho de que era una fuerza vital arrolladora, que no podía ser ignorada. Ni siquiera ahora, cubierta por esa pátina de seriedad que también parecía destilar melancolía.

- Estás desconcertado, ¿verdad? - la voz de Akagi, profunda pero disminuida casi al nivel de un susurro para que no la escucharan los demás, logró penetrar la barrera de sus pensamientos - Todos hemos crecido, Rukawa...

- No me vengas con ésas: tú naciste crecido, Akagi - retrucó el joven, con una pálida semisonrisa -, siempre fuiste igual de solemne y responsable cuando los demás no nos tomábamos casi nada en serio.

- Esa tiene que ser la frase más larga que te he oído decir en la vida - rió un poco, luego se puso serio de nuevo -. Hanamichi ha pasado por experiencias muy duras, algunas de las cuales yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de soportar de estar en su lugar... y ha salido adelante contra todo pronóstico. No creas que eres el único que ha sido sorprendido por su actitud.

Rukawa contuvo a duras penas el deseo de preguntar de qué experiencias hablaba. No era el momento ni el lugar, con el principal interesado a menos de dos metros de distancia; y no tuvo tiempo de sacar a colación el tema, puesto que Hiro le hizo una pregunta a Akagi y la conversación se hizo general. No dejó de observar la forma en la que Sakuragi se conducía: llevaba toda la conversación en inglés con bastante aplomo a pesar de unos comienzos algo vacilantes, hablaba con corrección y demostraba haber adquirido modales... pero de cuando en cuando se descuidaba y gesticulaba, hacía muecas graciosas y su voz subía de tono.

Al fin se despidieron, después de una velada muy agradable. Rukawa estrechó la mano de Akagi y luego la de Sakuragi, que le obsequió con la más brillante y maliciosa de sus sonrisas, a la que estuvo a punto de corresponder con una muy similar. Por suerte contuvo esa salida de carácter a tiempo.

Hiro seguía pegado al teléfono, con Mark al lado dedicado a molestarle, proponiéndole un implante telefónico en la oreja. Rukawa se había echado en el sofá cuando Laura regresó después de despedir a los invitados y echó sus largas piernas a un lado, haciendo espacio para sentarse junto a él.

- Estás clavando tu codo en mis costillas - le informó secamente, cerrando los ojos, y escuchó el resoplido desdeñoso de la mujer.

- Ni que fueras una florecita - se mofó -. Dime, ¿ese Sakuragi es el idiota que competía contigo, aquel del que me hablaste alguna vez?

- Sí.

- Ustedes no eran amigos, ¿eh?

- No.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque él era un bocón insoportable. Y porque estaba encaprichado de la hermana de Akagi, que a su vez estaba encaprichada conmigo; con eso y con el hecho de que yo era un buen jugador, tenía suficiente para odiarme.

- ¿Tuviste algo con la hermana de _Akagi_? - la incredulidad se filtró en el tono de Laura - ¿Ella es guapa?

- Uno: no tuve nada con ella porque sólo me interesaba entrenar y ser el mejor. Dos: supongo que sí, es guapa; pero algo desabrida para mi gusto. Ah, y antes de que preguntes: no, no se parece a su hermano. Sakuragi andaba tras ella porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer que perseguir chicas que nunca le iban a prestar atención... creo que había sido rechazado por cincuenta o algo así.

- ¿¡Cincuenta!?

- Ajá. Al menos eso se decía.

- ¿Y tú cómo te enterabas de los chismes? Si mal no recuerdo, me contaste que habías pasado por la secundaria casi sonámbulo...

- Es útil hacerse el dormido a veces... la gente habla y cree que no hay nadie escuchando.

- ¡Te llamó _zorro_! Nunca me había dado cuenta de que no sólo tienes cierto parecido con uno, sino que también puedes comportarte como uno - se echó a reír con ganas. Rukawa abrió los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Te agradó mucho, por lo visto.

- Es un tipo simpático... me recuerda a alguien, no sé a quién; pero me agrada. Y es muy atractivo; es una pena que esté casado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - la miró sobresaltado y cejijunto. Las cejas de Laura se elevaron en un gracioso gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿No te fijaste? Llevaba un anillo liso de oro en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, querido... no sé aquí, pero de donde yo vengo, eso significa matrimonio...

¿¿¿Hanamichi Sakuragi _casado_???

* * *

**N.A.:** Estoy sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que leyó y dejó comentarios en el cap 1; me fijé que la sección de SD en anda algo abandonada y al fin me decidí a sacar a la luz este fic, a ver si los animo de nuevo a escribir. Les agradezco mucho, no sólo a la gente nueva, sino también a los que siguen mis fics, sean del fandom que sean xDDD. Poco a poco los personajes se irán desarrollando, por ahora estamos en la etapa de introducción y los que me conocen saben que prefiero la situación bien establecida antes de avanzar... ya vi que a muchas les cayó gorda la pobre Roz, y eso que no es antipática y sólo supieron de ella por teléfono xDDDDDDD. 

Gracias a: _Shadir _(espero que te siga gustando cómo va xDDD)_, Kinyoubi_ (claro, tienen años conociéndose. Me alegra que te guste), _Yaired_ (hey, ¡al menos yo no torturo a los personajes! No físicamente al menos. Tampoco soy overly angst xDDD), _Sakkuri-Lee_, _Denisse_, _Capitan(a) Muchiko S. _(conque me sigues, ¿eh? Hace rato que no te veía en las revs, has estado floja xD. Pobre Roz, "peor es nada" xDDDD), _Lumein _(con traje debe verse diviiiino...), _Haima _(tranquis que ya te enterarás),_ Kaede Sakuragi_, _Sakura_, _Nian_, _Ran-k_ (pues tendrás que esperar un ratito, porque eso tomará su tiempo), _Arisu Akagi_, _Ushiha Yuuna _(sabes que tengo otros fics publicando, así que voy poco a poco xD), _Hikaru Itsuko_, _Sabrina_, _Shibi-lu_.


	3. Una pequeña sorpresa

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Una "pequeña" sorpresa**

A Rukawa, por alguna razón que se resistía a reconocer, le había costado mucho dormirse. Eso era poco menos que increíble, considerando su tendencia a quedarse dormido en cualquier parte cuando no había de por medio algo que requiriese su completa atención. Sin embargo, había ocurrido.

Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos diez años; era algo perfectamente natural y comprensible. Pero de alguna manera, encontrar a un Hanamichi Sakuragi que a pesar de seguir siendo el mismo se había llenado de matices diferentes, lo había sacado de centro. Era difícil reconocer que la figura llamativa, gritona y pendenciera de su antiguo rival en las canchas era una que se había imaginado inamovible, inmutable, eterna; uno de los pilares en sus recuerdos.

Por supuesto, ese último pedacito de información que Laura le había proporcionado era la gota que derramaba el vaso. ¿Casado? Increíble.

Pero bueno, ¿y porqué tenía que ser eso algo increíble? Él se había comprometido con Roz, una chica que, lunas aparte, era excelente. La gente se casaba y se divorciaba todos los días... el hecho de que él aún no hubiera vivido ninguno de esos dos eventos no significaba que sus antiguos compañeros también tenían por fuerza que permanecer solteros.

¿Cómo sería la mujer que había atrapado a aquel volátil pelirrojo? Debía de ser alguien muy especial para soportar -y moldear- aquel temperamento en constante ebullición; para domar esa energía salvaje e inagotable y ocultarla bajo una pátina de buenos modales.

No era Haruko, porque Akagi le había dicho a Laura, en medio de la conversación, que tenía sólo una hermana y que ésta permanecía soltera; además, ¡ella era tan insulsa! Sonrió ligeramente a recordar a la chica siguiéndole a todas partes y mirándole con ojos de borrego a medio morir, mientras que Sakuragi la miraba con adoración para luego centrar su mirada castaña en él con una expresión de rabia.

Ayako, tampoco; era la novia del enano de Ryota Miyagi. Entonces, ¿quién?

Otra cosa le intrigaba: la afirmación de Akagi respecto a las situaciones difíciles por las que el joven había pasado, y que aparentemente había soportado con entereza. ¿Qué podía haberle salido mal a Sakuragi? Aunque había tenido que abandonar el baloncesto en beneficio de su salud, tenía un trabajo aparentemente estable y se mantenía en plena forma física; eso resultaba evidente con sólo mirarle, porque ni siquiera el traje formal podía ocultar su constitución, muy similar a la del propio Rukawa.

No podía imaginar de qué hablaba el ex capitán de Shohoku, pero a buen seguro se trataba de algo serio, porque Akagi no era del tipo alarmista ni mucho menos exagerado.

¿Tendría problemas en su matrimonio?

¿Y qué diablos le importaba eso? Tenía que dormir, rayos.

Dándole un buen golpe a la mullida almohada, se obligó a poner su mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño, cosa a la que no solía recurrir con frecuencia.

* * *

Despertó automáticamente al amanecer, como era su costumbre desde hacía muchos años; después de asearse y echarse encima una sudadera y unos shorts, se encaminó hacia el mini gimnasio que incluía la suite y que era una de las principales exigencias que Laura siempre apuntaba cuando les tocaba alojarse en un hotel. 

Una hora y media de entrenamiento era lo mínimo que tenía fijado, y cumplió sus rutinas de calentamiento y ejercicios con y sin máquinas en el tiempo previsto. Después de ducharse, se vistió con una camisa azul oscuro y pantalones negros y acudió a desayunar. Los demás ya se le habían adelantado: Hiro había salido, Mark leía las noticias por internet en la laptop de Laura, y ésta, muy elegante y llamativa en un traje de dos piezas color verde pistacho, hablaba por teléfono y tomaba notas mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.

Rukawa iba ya por el segundo plato de huevos revueltos con jamón y el tercer vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando su secretaria se sentó junto a él y le dio una serie de golpecitos en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? - ladró, tratando de no sonar tan fastidiado como se sentía. Le había costado mucho dormirse y todas sus preguntas seguían en pie, dándole vueltas en la cabeza; lo más irritante de todo el asunto era que, aunque en los últimos años solía acordarse del pelirrojo con frecuencia y con cierto afecto, nunca _nada_ se le había metido tan entre ceja y ceja como el nuevo deseo de enterarse de su vida y milagros.

- ¡Ya, niño, no me muerdas! - protestó Laura, haciendo un puchero. Rukawa, que ahora la observaba, se sintió mal.

- Lo siento - murmuró, clavando la mirada en su plato.

- No hay cuidado. Tienes una conferencia de prensa a las diez y media, así que tenemos que salir de aquí en un ratito... si quieres te ayudo a ponerte lindo - le dijo la mujer en tono alegre, pasándole una mano cariñosa por el pelo e intentando domarlo sin éxito.

- Vale - repuso al fin, prosiguiendo con su comida mientras Laura le recitaba los puntos a tratar en la conferencia de prensa. Terminó de comer al mismo tiempo que su secretaria llegaba al final de su lista.

- ... y ya que aceptaste, Akagi va a aprovechar para anunciar tu participación en el juego de las estrellas - dijo la mujer, chequeando sus notas -. A propósito, nos invita a almorzar en su casa después para presentarnos a su prometida y para que "te pongas al corriente de los chismes", así lo dijo. Iremos, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me digas que te va a dar uno de tus ataques antisociales... venga, Kaede... que me agrada esa gente, y te va a hacer bien alternar con tus antiguos conocidos.

- Está bien.

- Qué bueno, porque ya le dije que sí - la sonrisa de Laura indicaba, como siempre, que lo conocía tan bien como para adelantarse a sus deseos y necesidades. Lo cual, aunque lo enternecía, también le resultaba irritante a veces, porque le parecía que se estaba volviendo demasiado rutinario, demasiado... predecible.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de manejarme? - su secretaria y amiga contestó a la frase seca y resignada con una alegre carcajada.

- Cuando te cases... o cuando me case yo, entonces tendré un marido que manejar - le dijo riendo, pero de pronto dejó de reírse y sus ojos se agrandaron -. Kaede, se te olvidó llamar a Rosalyn... por lo que más quieras - tomó el teléfono y marco la interminable ristra de números, pasándoselo luego -, hazlo ahora, antes de que empiece a ponerse frenética y nos ponga la mañana de cuadritos...

- Exageras.

- No sabes lo que dices - retrucó Laura, recostándose en su silla en un gesto de cansancio.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, todo lo que se oyó en la habitación fueron los excitados gorjeos de Roz, que se escuchaban claramente a pesar de que el joven tenía el auricular casi pegado a la oreja... y luego, las respuestas sedantes y reposadas de Rukawa. Laura no sabía cómo alguien tan poco expresivo e irritable como Kaede podía soportar a alguien como Rosalyn, que si bien no era mala persona, era tremendamente extrovertida, no se guardaba nada y era un agente irritante como pocos.

Lo que le había dicho el día anterior era cierto. Kaede trataba a Rosalyn como un amo tolerante trataría a su mascota hiperkinética: procuraba calmarla, jugaba con ella de cuando en cuando, y si fastidiaba demasiado le echaba un hueso para que se distrajese y lo dejara en paz. Aunque su afecto hacia ella era sin duda genuino, no se trataba de amor ni nada parecido; el compromiso había sido simplemente uno de esos huesos: Kaede había cedido para tener paz y no renunciar a la comodidad y el cariño que Roz le brindaba. Por eso era probable que no duraran mucho tiempo más; caramba, ya habían durado demasiado, más de un año...

La conversación terminó con un suspiro de parte de Rukawa, después de haberse despedido un mínimo de ocho veces y de asegurarle que sí, que la llamaría otra vez, pronto. Laura prefirió tragarse un comentario muy poco caritativo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, pues no tenía ganas de provocar la ira del jugador, cuyo rostro de pronto lucía algo más sombrío que de costumbre.

- Ya que has cumplido con tus deberes de prometido, ven a prepararte para la conferencia - le dijo sin más, echando a andar hacia su habitación.

Él la siguió después de unos segundos, en silencio, y a la media hora estaba listo, embutido en un elegante traje gris pizarra, una camisa azul y una corbata a juego con estampados diminutos; sus cabellos habían sido peinados, pero no había gel que fuera capaz de domarlos y él se negaba a recortarlos más, así que sólo estaban cuidadosamente asentados.

- Bueno. Ya está - sentenció la mujer, mirándolo de pies a cabeza -. Te ves muy bien, hasta el cabello ha colaborado hoy... ya no tendremos que utilizar el saquito de cemento portland que traje en mi maleta por si a las moscas...

La broma, cuidadosamente, preparada, logró su objetivo: una pálida sonrisa apareció en el atractivo rostro del jugador, disipando la nube de tormenta que parecía pender sobre su cabeza desde que despertara en la mañana.

- Gracias, Laura.

- De nada, hijo, de nada. No nos pongamos sentimentales, ¿vale? Que me costó mucho maquillarme esta mañana, y si el rímel se me corre te estrangularé, por muy bonito que estés - sonaba a broma, pero los ojos de la secretaria lucían un brillo sospechoso de estar peligrosamente cercano a las lágrimas.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, el joven la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias por todo. Lo digo en serio - dijo lentamente, mientras Laura, apretada contra su pecho, luchaba por articular palabra, sin saber si sentirse conmovida, divertida o enojada.

- Lo sé, Kaede, yo también te quiero. Pero... ¡has arruinado mi peinado! ¡TE MATARÉ!

* * *

Llegaron sin novedad a la conferencia de prensa, que se llevaría a cabo en otro lujoso hotel. Allí les esperaba Hiro, como siempre de punta en blanco y con el móvil empotrado en la oreja; a su lado y discutiendo con una mujer mayor que llevaba anteojos, estaba Akagi... y junto a éste un hombre muy gordo, de cabellos completamente blancos y papada que ya no era doble sino triple, embutido en un traje castaño que parecía querer reventar por todas las costuras. 

Mitsuyoshi Anzai. Su mentor en Shohoku, a quien había visto sólo dos veces en los últimos nueve años. El "gordito", como solía llamarle Sakuragi con aquella absoluta falta de respeto que le era tan característica.

Rukawa avanzó hacia él con determinación y estrechó su mano con calidez. De inmediato se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca de la manera en la que Rukawa jugaba, como era de esperarse; el entrenador seguía todos los juegos del joven en la NBA y no dudó en alabar su estilo, sin dejar de criticar algunos movimientos. A estas alturas el joven se sentía casi como pez en el agua; como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero mejor, porque ahora podía al menos comportarse como un ser social y no como un ermitaño.

Cuando aparecieron Miyagi y Mitsui, ambos jugadores regulares de la liga, saludó con cortesía y no se sintió incómodo como pensó que sucedería al enfrentar de nuevo a sus antiguos compañeros y/o rivales. A Miyagi lo acompañaba una radiante Ayako, quien sin importar que quisiera o no le dio un abrazo a Rukawa e hizo el gracioso gesto de golpearle con un abanico invisible, ante el cual el joven no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Ella y Ryota hacían una pareja muy graciosa, puesto que la chica le llevaba a su novio unos cinco centímetros... sin tacones, y ahora mismo llevaba unos zapatos que añadían al menos cinco centímetros más a esa diferencia. Ayako había dado el gran estirón, mientras que Ryota Miyagi se había alargado sólo un poco desde sus días en la secundaria.

Unos minutos después el grupo se disolvió y los participantes en la conferencia se dirigieron hacia la mesa principal; Rukawa quedó sentado entre Akagi y Anzai, y después de que Akagi hizo los anuncios correspondientes, comenzó la ronda de preguntas. Acostumbrado al bombardeo, Rukawa contestó con aplomo a las interrogantes, sin abandonar el estilo seco y conciso que le era propio.

La voz que preguntó cuánto tiempo pensaba permanecer en Japón se le antojó familiar, y enfocó la mirada: allí, entre los periodistas presentes, se encontraba un Hanamichi Sakuragi muy serio, vestido tan formalmente como el día anterior y tomando notas en una libretita. Ver al causante involuntario de su mala noche lo sobresaltó un poco, pero se rehízo con rapidez y contestó la verdad, que lo más probable era que permaneciera un mes antes de regresar a los Estados Unidos.

Para su sorpresa, después de asentir con solemnidad, Sakuragi le brindó una sonrisa con el voltaje de una central eléctrica y le guiñó un ojo. Momentáneamente anonadado, Rukawa agarró la copa que estaba frente a él y tomó un largo sorbo de agua para recuperarse. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un flash del antiguo Sakuragi, corregido, mejorado y aumentado? Cielos.

De algún modo sabía que el ademán del ex pelirrojo _no _implicaba flirteo, aunque a otras personas podía haberles parecido así de haber podido presenciar la fugaz escena. Era, simplemente, el gesto de Sakuragi indicándole que su antiguo compañero y rival seguía allí... una oferta de amistad de un adulto algo singular hacia otro, no una insinuación. Suspiró con alivio, tomando otro sorbo de agua para disimular su turbación; por suerte en esos momentos la atención estaba concentrada en Akagi.

Rukawa tenía problemas interpretando los gestos de las personas, sobre todo después de algunas experiencias desagradables tanto con hombres como con mujeres que, por alguna razón, tenían agendas ocultas en lo que a él se refería. Un guiño y una sonrisa del calibre de los que acababa de recibir generalmente indicaban que debía preocuparse de ser perseguido y/o acosado.

No por nada llevaba consigo un guardaespaldas desde hacía seis años; era perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo, pero prefería no arriesgarse a caer en alguna situación comprometida. Por eso su vida "sentimental" durante los nueve años que había permanecido en Estados Unidos se había limitado a un par de mujeres con las cuales había sostenido breves relaciones, siempre asegurándose de que no tuvieran _nada_ con lo que pudieran apuñalarle por la espalda.

Él no era tan despreocupado como Sendoh, quien era abiertamente bisexual y se encontraba actualmente enredado en una demanda de paternidad por parte de una de sus groupies. El sonrisitas era buena gente y excelente amigo; pero Rukawa no podía evitar censurar su actitud de excesivo descuido, que constantemente lo metía en problemas y lo hacía el rey de los tabloides.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, aunque no sabía cómo ni dónde clasificarle, no pertenecía a ninguna de esas categorías. Estaba seguro de ello.

Le costó concentrarse de nuevo en lo que se decía en la conferencia, asumiendo su actitud más profesional. Cuando al fin terminó, suspiró aliviado... pero sólo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Laura no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato, y que tenía una expresión intrigada en su rostro bien maquillado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kaede? - le preguntó en voz baja no bien lo tuvo a tiro - Estuviste en blanco a ratos, me di cuenta. ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada - repuso sencillamente. La expresión de Laura le dio a entender que no iba a librarse de ella; tarde o temprano tendría que darle una respuesta. Sería más tarde que temprano, claro...

Se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de gente que saludaba y charlaba, y cuando estuvieron a salvo en el interior del Bentley, en camino a la dirección que Akagi les había dado, Rukawa guardó silencio mientras Hiro y Laura conversaban. Sabía que su secretaria no iba a presionarlo ahora, sino cuando hubiera una oportunidad de estar a solas sin ser interrumpidos; también sabía que no iba a poder explicarle algo que ni él mismo comprendía.

La casa de Akagi, situada en un sector exclusivo de las afueras de la ciudad y rodeada por un elevado muro de piedra, era magnífica. Después de atravesar la pesada verja de hierro y el jardín, buscaron un lugar entre los numerosos autos estacionados en la vereda circular frente a la casa y se apearon. Una mujer rolliza, vestida de negro, los recibió en la puerta y los condujo hacia una sala en la que algunos de los asistentes a la conferencia y otra gente a la que Rukawa no reconoció, conversaban y bebían. Había en total unas quince personas.

Akagi los recibió con alegría y algo de bochorno.

- Permítanme presentarles a mi prometida - dijo, después de aclararse la garganta, tomando de la mano a una mujercita menuda y muy linda, de cabellos y ojos negros y expresión tímida.

La jovencita se llamaba Koharu Oyama, y aunque hablaba el inglés poco y mal, no tardó en verse envuelta por el encanto de Laura, quien se la llevó a un rincón y empezó a disparar pregunta tras pregunta. El leve rubor no se había esfumado de los pómulos del ex capitán de Shohoku mientras observaba a su prometida con orgullo, y por un momento Rukawa lo envidió.

- Lo siento. Laura le va a sacar hasta el último detalle del noviazgo y el compromiso, aunque tenga que usar el lenguaje por señas - comentó.

- No importa. No tengo nada que ocultar - dijo Akagi con una sonrisa, mientras el rubor se le acentuaba.

- Akagi, quería preguntarte sobre algo que dijiste anoche... -empezó Rukawa, aprovechando que en ese momento no había nadie cerca pendiente de sus palabras; pero entonces vio que la sonrisa del gorila se ampliaba.

- ¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene Haruko! - se volvió a ver que de uno de los pasillos emergía la hermana de Akagi, en todo igual a la chica que había conocido en la secundaria, sólo que ahora llevaba el pelo aclarado cuidadosamente ondulado y un vestido rojo sencillo y a la vez revelador.

... y de la mano, llevaba otro detalle: una preciosa niña de unos cinco años, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños. No se parecía a ella, pero podía muy fácilmente ser su hija... Akagi había dicho que Haruko seguía soltera; ¿sería esta niña el fruto de algún amor ilícito? Y cuán fácilmente se pegaban los hábitos chismosos y la curiosidad insaciable de Laura; no se había sentido tan ansioso de enterarse de todo lo que se cocía a su alrededor en años...

La mujer y la niña ya habían llegado a la altura de los dos hombres, y Haruko le dirigió una brillante sonrisa a un muy confuso Rukawa, que disimulaba su curiosidad con la mejor cara de palo que pudo poner.

- Hola, Rukawa. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Igualmente, Haruko-san - dijo con toda cortesía, haciendo una leve inclinación que hizo que los ojos de la chica se agrandaran.

- Pero, ¿porqué tan formales? Llámame Haruko - sonrió seductora, y el jugador tuvo que contener un suspiro de hastío y resignación. Diez años, ¡diez jodidos años! y la chica aún no se daba por vencida...

- ¡Hola, Sae-chan! - Akagi se había puesto en cuclillas, haciendo descender su mole hasta el nivel de la pequeña, que le dio un abrazo.

- ¡Tío Gorila! - ¿tío? Oh... esperen, ¿"tío Gorila"? ¿Gorila? Rukawa frunció el ceño. Algo le era terriblemente familiar aquí...

- ¿No puedes llamarme Takenori, Sae? - se quejó el gigante, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Nop! ¡Gorila es más corto, y más lindo! - afirmó la niña sonriendo. De pronto transfirió su atención hacia Rukawa, quien trató de no retorcerse bajo la mirada de aquellos enormes ojazos castaños; era esa mirada fija y ausente de expresión, pero absolutamente incómoda, que sólo dominaban los niños.

Lo salvó la campana: una especie de conmoción se escuchó en la puerta principal y todos se volvieron para ver aparecer a un alegre y desarreglado Hanamichi Sakuragi en el umbral. Se había quitado la chaqueta, su corbata estaba deshecha, y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara mientras recorría con la mirada a los presentes.

- ¡Sae! - exclamó de pronto, inclinándose y extendiendo los brazos.

- ¡PAPI! - gritó la niña, soltándose de Akagi y lanzándose en carrerilla hacia los brazos de Sakuragi...

* * *

**N.A.:** Estuvo muy narrativo, pero tenía mucho que explicar y lo hice xDDD. Pues ésa es mi intención, que se vea que los personajes han madurado (han pasado 10 años y muchas cosas), pero sin dejar de ser ellos mismos. La historia de Hana va a develarse poco a poco, y entonces tendrán las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas xDDD. ¡Gracias por leer! 

Gracias a: _Freaky Shibi_ (xDDD, qué sutil), _Capitan(a) Muchiko S. _(Hana es una ladi adorable xD. Venga, espero verte a menudo por ahí, quizás en Reloj de Arena que me figuro podría gustarte xD. ¡¡¡No, los círculos NOOOO!!!), _Sabrina_, _Hikaru Itsuko_ (todo eso irá explicándose poco a poco xD), _Elena_, _Kinyoubi_, _Riku Yui _(ya verás xD),_ Kaede Sakuragi_, _Sakura_, _Haima_ (sí, la gran mayoría va a aparecer poco a poco... y bueno, tengo bastante escrito, pero sólo en borrador y sin mucho detalle, y eso hay que afinarlo xD), _Ushiha Yuuna _(pues ya ves, después de éste actualicé Equilibrio, así que sabes el orden en que actualizo xDD), _Yaired _(jaja, sí, es como una hermana mayor. Y bueno, poco a poco y sin prisas xD), _Kula _(qué mala eres xDDD, ya te enterarás de lo que pasó).


	4. Padre de familia

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Padre de familia**

Hanamichi Sakuragi, esposo y _padre_ de familia.

Era una suerte que Kaede Rukawa no padeciera de ninguna enfermedad cardiaca, porque el impacto podía haber acabado con él en segundos; había experimentado tantas sorpresas en un lapso de tiempo tan corto -menos de 48 horas- que no era insólito que ya comenzara a sentirse cual saco de boxeo.

De inmediato, un montón de preguntas extra comenzaron a danzar en su cabeza. Algunas se contestaban solas; otras no. Aquella preciosa niña era de Sakuragi... ¿y de Haruko? Vale, la chiquilla había arribado de la mano de la joven, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera su madre. Además, ¿no le había dicho Akagi a Laura que su hermana seguía soltera? Sakuragi estaba _ostensiblemente_ casado.

Él podía no haberse dado cuenta antes, concentrado como estaba en otros cambios que había experimentado el ex pelirrojo; pero era evidente que el joven no ocultaba su estatus marital: la banda de oro que Laura había mencionado brillaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, era definitivamente una alianza matrimonial, y era una señal tan potente como un reflector en alguien que nunca había llevado joyas de ninguna clase.

Rukawa se había quedado mirándolo de hito en hito mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos, bromeando y riendo con uno de los invitados, al que acababa de saludar con un violento manotazo en la espalda; era un hombre de cabellos largos y negros a quien no reconoció de buenas a primeras, bien parecido aunque de una manera un tanto salvaje, y al menos una cabeza más bajo que él.

Sólo se acordó de Haruko cuando ésta, que había permanecido de pie a su lado, se aclaró la garganta con fuerza tratando de atraer su atención.

- Así que te vas a quedar un mes, ¿eh? - era un comentario evidentemente diseñado para intentar sacarle conversación, y por un momento Rukawa pensó en hacerse el sueco e ignorarla. Pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella podía proporcionarle la información que deseaba, así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y trató de hablar en tono casual.

- Sí. No sabía que Sakuragi tuviera una hija - Haruko pareció sorprenderse ante esta salida, pero estaba encantada de que el joven le hablase, así que no dudó en responder.

- Oh, ¿mi hermano no te lo contó? - dándose cuenta de lo idiota que sonaba su pregunta, dejó escapar una risita avergonzada - Ay, pero qué digo, si no fuera así no preguntarías... ¿verdad que es una niña adorable? Y es muy inteligente para tener sólo cinco años, y...

- ¿Y su madre? - preguntó abruptamente Rukawa, viendo que la sutileza no funcionaba con la mujer y que al dejarla hablar se dispersaba, sin darle la información que quería. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció afectada por su súbita brusquedad.

- Ah, pues no tiene. Quiero decir, estaba enferma y murió a los pocos meses de nacer Sae - explicó, a la carrera -; Hana la ha criado él solito, aunque todos hemos ayudado, somos sus tíos, ¿no es adorable?

- ¿Entonces Sakuragi es viudo?

- Pues... sí. No me extraña que no te enteraras, pasó hace mucho y creo que tú y mi hermano sólo han tenido contacto frecuente en los últimos años.

Rukawa fijó su mirada de nuevo en el joven, que sin soltar a la niña ahora daba codazos y se reía entre el tipo del pelo largo, Mitsui y otro joven de sonrisa torcida a quien reconoció como perteneciente a la banda de Sakuragi en sus días de matoncito de barrio. Haruko captó hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada y prosiguió con su parloteo. Esta vez el jugador la dejó hablar, recogiendo dato tras dato.

- Es difícil imaginarse a un niño grandullón como Hanamichi casado y sentando cabeza, ¿verdad? - dado que la pregunta era retórica, Rukawa no se vio obligado a contestarle para que siguiera - Sin embargo, lo hizo; y lo hizo todo bien, aunque al final las cosas no le salieran como debían. Yo le presenté a Minako, ¿sabes? Era mi mejor amiga en la universidad, y era tan tranquila y tan callada que me quedé como muerta cuando ella y Hanamichi empezaron a salir. No me preocupaba porque él ya era jugador profesional, estaba bien situado y estudiando, nada de salidas con pandillas ni movidas raras...

- ¿Se casaron por la niña, o...? - después de haber abierto la boca, Rukawa se dio cuenta de lo impropia e indiscreta que era semejante pregunta. "Brutal" era un vocablo más adecuado para describirla; sin embargo su interlocutora, en pleno _viaje_ informativo, no tomó en cuenta lo violento de la pregunta.

- Pues no. Estaban muy unidos y todo el rollo, pero te aseguro que no se casaron porque ella estuviera en estado; Sae nació nueve meses justos después de la boda...

_Apuesto a que tú eras una de las que revisaba fechas y sacaba cuentas a ver si coincidían_, pensó Rukawa con inusual malicia, dejándola parlotear acerca del embarazo, la clínica, los terrores de padre primerizo de Sakuragi, etcétera. Cuando a la joven se le daba cuerda, era un manantial de información.

Así que ésa era la historia. Hanamichi Sakuragi se había enamorado de una chica, se había casado con ella, habían tenido una hija; todo muy normal, muy común, muy burgués... no parecía la historia del explosivo pelirrojo que había sido su compañero y su fastidio en el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku. Por lo menos muchas de sus preguntas estaban contestadas. No debía de haber sido fácil para él quedarse viudo y a cargo de un bebé siendo aún tan joven; era mucha responsabilidad, aunque hubiera contado con el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

Haruko calló cuando vio que el sujeto de su verborrea se acercaba a ellos, saludando gente a diestra y siniestra cual candidato a la presidencia.

- ¡Hey, zorro! Te tengo fichado...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el aludido, algo confuso.

- Que te tengo fichado, tenemos que jugar un uno a uno tú y yo un día de éstos - repuso con desenvoltura.

- ¿Eres masoquista? - preguntó, lanzándole una mirada oblicua.

- ¿Y quién dice que me vas a derrotar? No estoy en la liga, pero me mantengo en forma y aún tengo buen juego. No me vas a negar un juego, ¿o será que tienes miedo del Tensai? - una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó el rostro del joven, dándole por unos segundos la misma apariencia de gamberro que tenía diez años atrás.

- Hecho. Habla con mi secretaria para fijar fecha y lugar.

- Rukawa. Eres fácil - dijo el ex pelirrojo con una expresión asombrada, y acto seguido se echó a reír. El aludido frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Venga, me refiero a que basta con provocarte un poco y caes de inmediato - explicó Sakuragi, enrojeciendo un poco al darse cuenta de uno de los significados posibles de su frase.

- Hey, querrás decir que es fácil _para ti_ - aclaró Laura, apareciendo de inmediato junto a Rukawa y ejercitando su japonés vacilante -, porque eso no lo logra todo el mundo. Yo tengo que rogar y poner ojitos para que caiga; tú lo logras retándole... a ver, eso da un gran total de dos personas capaces de manipularle, ni siquiera Rosalyn lo consigue...

- Gracias por el apoyo, Laura - repuso Rukawa con sorna.

- De nada, cariño - le guiñó un ojo, pero de inmediato su mirada se fijó en la niña que Sakuragi llevaba en brazos; niña que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, pero que no se había perdido ni una palabra del intercambio y miraba todo con sus enormes e inteligentes ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los de su padre - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

La niña tiró del cuello de la camisa de su padre y le lanzó una mirada de reprobación más propia de un adulto que de un infante de cinco años; mirada ante la cual éste esbozó una sonrisita de disculpa, bajándola de inmediato al piso.

- Umm, lo siento. Ella es mi hija, Sae. Sae, él es Kaede Rukawa, compañero de equipo cuando estaba en el colegio, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté? Y la señorita es Laura Tanner, su secretaria.

- Encantado de conocerles, señor Rukawa - dijo formalmente la niña, haciendo una leve inclinación de cortesía -, miss Tanner.

- Kaede - repuso Rukawa, sorprendiendo a los presentes al responder involuntariamente al encanto de la chiquilla.

Nunca se había sentido particularmente atraído hacia los niños, lo cual no constituía un problema porque no tenía contacto frecuente con ellos hasta que comenzó a realizar actividades paralelas como profesional. Dictar talleres deportivos a niños que lo admiraban y querían aprender formaba parte de esas actividades, y Rukawa tuvo que adaptarse al lenguaje, a la peculiar manera de ser y a los gustos de los chiquillos para poder llegar a ellos de una forma efectiva. No había sido tan malo como había pensado en un principio.

- Y a mí puedes llamarme Laura - la mujer se puso de cuclillas en el piso para estar a la altura de la niña y estrechó su mano con simpatía.

- Kaede. Laura - repitió la niña con una sonrisa que de pronto tenía un toque de malicia. Su padre se aclaró la garganta con algo de nerviosismo.

- Ya le han dado confianza, ahora aténganse a las consecuencias... - zumbó.

- ¡Papi! - protestó la niña, frunciendo el ceño. Luego, poniendo una sonrisa angelical, se dirigió a Rukawa - Ya entiendo porqué mi papi lo llama zorro, señor Kaede, ¡se parece a uno!

Laura se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que Haruko, que había estado observando con interés pero sin intentar meter baza en la conversación. Sakuragi se mesó los cortos cabellos castaños con una expresión que oscilaba entre la exasperación y la resignación. Una de las cejas de Rukawa se elevó bajo su flequillo.

- ¿Te parece? - su tono era calmado.

- Sí - repuso la chiquilla sin vacilar -, los ojos, el cabello, la nariz... pero ojo que no es un insulto, ¿eh? Los zorros son muy lindos, y usted es un zorro muy guapo.

- Vaya... pues gracias - dijo el jugador al fin, tras una larga pausa en la que procuró digerir el "cumplido" que acababa de recibir. Era, en efecto, una nenita muy inteligente y articulada para tener sólo cinco años... y parecía haber heredado de su padre la perturbadora tendencia a verbalizar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Claro que Sae era aún una niña pequeña y le tomaría unos cuantos años aprender a reprimirse según lo socialmente aceptado; sólo había que tener esperanzas de que no tardara mucho en lograrlo... después de todo, a su padre le había tomado más de veinte años. El susodicho observaba a su retoño con una mezcla de ternura, orgullo y bochorno capaz de conmover al más pintado, y Rukawa miró con el rabillo del ojo a Laura: tal y como pensaba, estaba fascinada.

Él también estaba fascinado, aunque lo disimulaba mucho mejor que el resto debido a sus años de práctica.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, amoroso padre de familia. Había que vivir para ver cosas....

- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó de pronto Haruko, rompiendo la burbuja de fascinación en la que se hallaba inmerso todo el grupo.

- ¿Entonces qué? - preguntó Sakuragi, confundido.

- ¿Cuándo será ese tan esperado encuentro uno a uno? ¡Muero por verlo! - exclamó la mujer con entusiasmo, volviéndose hacia Laura. Sólo entonces Rukawa recordó que aún no presentaba a la chica con su secretaria - ¿Cuándo podrá estar libre Rukawa, señorita...? - vaciló.

- Laura Tanner - repuso la aludida, tendiéndole la mano con cortesía, aunque su jefe pudo notar el leve fruncimiento de cejas que indicaba que estaba inconforme con algo -. Aún no puedo decirlo... tendría que mirar su agenda primero.

- Y no lo dirás - repuso Rukawa con calma, dirigiéndose luego hacia Sakuragi -; preferiría que este encuentro se realizara en privado, si no te importa.

- ¿Temes que alguien presencie cómo te hago morder el tabloncillo, zorro? - preguntó éste, divertido.

- No quiero que me vean barriendo el piso con tu persona, idiota - contestó Rukawa, sin darse cuenta de que respondía a la provocación en la voz del joven.

- ¡_Eres_ fácil! ¿Ves cómo te enojas? - se carcajeó el ex pelirrojo, señalándole con el dedo. Kaede, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo que apretar los puños para contener el temperamento que bullía debajo de su fachada calmada. Había olvidado lo fácil que era para el otro joven provocarle hasta el extremo de abandonar su actitud seria y retraída, y además _detestaba_ que lo señalaran con el dedo.

- Imbécil - masculló entre dientes, y Laura le acuñó un formidable codazo, al tiempo que siseaba:

- ¡Kaede! ¡La niña! ¡Que estás insultando a su padre!

Merced a un gran esfuerzo, logró aguantarse las ganas de hacer pucheros, protestar "¡pero él empezó!" y patear el suelo como un niño berrinchudo. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, y se sorprendió cuando el ex pelirrojo, con cara de disculpas, se acercó a él y colocó un brazo amable alrededor de sus hombros.

Inmediatamente se quedó rígido como una estatua y Laura, aún a su lado, lo miró con alarma, temiendo que pudiera dispararse como un arma cargada. _Nadie_ se atrevía a tocar a Rukawa fuera de los contactos poco amigables dentro de la cancha y del círculo constituido por su pequeña familia y su actual novia; y para empeorar las cosas, el intercambio con Sakuragi lo había puesto de mal humor.

- Hombre, tranquilo, será como tú quieras... todo lo privado que quieras, ¿vale? - le dijo con tono sedante, mirándole con unos ojos castaños que de pronto se habían vuelto tan suplicantes y líquidos como los de un cachorrito atropellado. Sin soltar los hombros del jugador, se dirigió a Laura - ¿Ves? Eso es lo malo, que la "magia" trabaja en ambos sentidos: yo puedo provocarle, pero él también me orilla a que lo provoque...

Rukawa, que aún no se relajaba bajo el excesivamente confianzudo abrazo, le dirigió una mirada positivamente asesina al ex pelirrojo.

- Es algo completamente accidental, te lo aseguro - logró articular, con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible insuflar en su voz.

- Lo sé, lo sé... diez años y todavía eres capaz de sacar lo peor de mí - se quejó el otro, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Encima tengo que pedirte disculpas por hacerme enojar? - la ira se colaba por momentos en el tono frío de Rukawa.

- No hombre, me disculpo yo y ya está - una sonrisa amplia y deslumbrante se dibujó en su rostro -. La señorita Tanner me dirá cuándo puedes estar disponible, y buscaremos un lugar privado, ¿vale? Caramba, zorro, siempre has lucido algo tieso y como si necesitaras mucha fibra en tu dieta, pero nunca fuiste tan picajoso...

El joven se relajó de manera gradual bajo el brazo cálido del otro, ayudado por aquella sonrisa enorme e irresistible; ni siquiera se ofendió por las palabras que implicaban que mucho de su mal humor provenía del estreñimiento. De hecho, casi se le escapa una sonrisa: era evidente que el ex pelirrojo había aprendido a hacer bromas inteligentes.

- ¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que no podremos verlo? - Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono quejumbroso de Haruko; la chica era una maestra en el arte de señalar lo obvio - ¡Y yo que pensaba reunir a la cuadrilla de tu club de fans! ¿Las recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlas - terció con sorna. Los agudos grititos de "¡¡Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa!!" todavía resonaban en sus oídos...

- Venga, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción? ¿Por nosotras? - insistió en tono suplicante.

- No.

- ¿Ni... por mí? - sus ojos se agrandaron, sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto muy parecido a un beso, y se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que su escote fuera un poco más visible. Rukawa la observó con alarma, y como por instinto miró de reojo a Sakuragi, que aún no lo soltaba.

El ex pelirrojo miraba a Haruko con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. El jugador se preguntó vagamente si Sakuragi, matrimonio o no, seguiría sintiendo algo por la hermana de su antiguo capitán de equipo, que había sido su primera pasión después del célebre rechazo del que lo habían hecho objeto cincuenta chicas. Y vaya que el enamoramiento le había durado un buen rato...

- NO - terminó diciendo con firmeza, y Haruko hizo un puchero.

- ¡Qué malo eres! ¿Eres así de malo con tus fans americanas?

- Soy peor - afirmó brevemente.

- ¡Oh! - el pequeño quejido de la mujer hizo que el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rukawa se tensara. _Oh_, en efecto; no sabía de qué tipo, pero las palabras y los gestos de Haruko todavía ejercían cierto efecto en Hanamichi Sakuragi.

- Papi, ¿puedo tomar un refresco? - el sonido de la voz infantil interrumpió un momento que se había tornado bastante embarazoso.

- Claro, cariño; pero sólo uno. Recuerda que pactamos una cuota semanal - respondió Sakuragi, retirando su brazo de los hombros de su antiguo rival y volviendo al modo paternal de manera casi automática.

Rukawa se removió, algo incómodo sin acertar a dar con el motivo preciso.

Unos segundos después se congeló al darse cuenta de la razón de su súbita incomodidad: de pronto había extrañado el peso de ese brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de su ex compañero de equipo. Genial; ahora sí podía dar por perdida su sanidad mental.

- ¿Estás bien, Kaede? - le preguntó Laura en voz baja, aprovechando que Sakuragi se alejaba acompañando a su hija hasta la mesa en la que estaban los refrescos, mientras que Akagi había vuelto de nuevo al grupo con su prometida y hablaba con Haruko.

- Sí. ¿Porqué?

- Porque te pusiste pálido de repente... hoy no has estado del todo bien.

¿Bien? Caramba, si estaba espectacular. Primero se pasaba la noche especulando sobre la vida de Sakuragi, después en la conferencia casi se ahoga cuando el sujeto le guiñó un ojo, y ahora mismo acababa de darse cuenta de que le había _gustado_ ser abrazado por él.

Analizando fríamente los hechos, parecía que se sentía atraído hacia Sakuragi. Pero eso no podía ser, porque él definitivamente NO jugaba para el otro equipo, por decirlo de alguna manera... alguna vez se había sentido atraído hacia alguien de su propio sexo, pero había sido algo más bien vago, nada concreto; nada que lo urgiera o lo afectara.

¿Y ahora?

Quizás estaba reaccionando de una manera exagerada al obvio atractivo del joven. No cabía duda alguna de que Hanamichi Sakuragi era como un sol: cálido, radiante, vivificante; a veces quemante y agobiante, pero siempre vital y atrayente. Eran algunas de las razones por las cuales lo había echado de menos... él era una persona más bien fría y cerebral, alguien cuya única pasión era el baloncesto; la impulsividad y el calor del otro, tan opuestas a su propia forma de ser, le atraían demasiado.

Kaede Rukawa no era una persona abiertamente pasional, pero inconscientemente se había rodeado de personas que sí lo eran: Laura con la búsqueda constante y accidentada del amor de su vida, Hiro sumergido en su trabajo y en sus pasiones intelectuales, Mark con su violencia contenida y sus raros pasatiempos, Rosalyn con su naturaleza vibrante y exagerada. Su pequeña "familia" era el reflejo de lo que faltaba en su vida, eso lo sabía muy bien desde siempre y sin necesidad de que otra persona lo psicoanalizara.

Pero una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy distinta era ver de pronto eso que le faltaba en alguien que no sólo pertenecía al género masculino, sino que además era obviamente heterosexual. No que él estuviera pensando en actuar de acuerdo a lo que estaba sintiendo... no, eso no. Por todos los rayos, estaba enloqueciendo.

Apenas llevaba poco más de un día en Japón y ya la tranquilidad se le había ido a pique. Esto pintaba mal. MUY mal.

- Kaede, tú y yo definitivamente vamos a tener la madre de todas las charlas cuando lleguemos al hotel. Venga, ¡muévete! - le susurró Laura, agarrándose de su brazo y tirando de él; sólo entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que todos los invitados se dirigían al comedor.

Akagi le indicó su lugar en la enorme mesa para veinticuatro comensales, y sólo después de sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba justo entre Sakuragi y el tipo del pelo largo que había estado hablando con él antes. Laura estaba sentada frente a él, entre Ryota Miyagi y Haruko; Hiro y Mark habían quedado a buena distancia, pero parecían entretenidos con sus respectivos compañeros de mesa.

Rukawa no tenía hambre, pero se forzó a tomar la deliciosa sopa de entrada, sin buscarle conversación al tipo que estaba a su izquierda y procurando no mirar demasiado hacia su derecha; allí estaba Sakuragi charlando en voz baja con su hija, quien evidentemente era mimada en esta casa, puesto que tenía su propia silla alta especial. Sólo cuando picoteaba sin demasiadas ganas el plato de tempura, escuchó de nuevo la voz del ex pelirrojo a su lado.

- Hombre, ¡despierta! Parece que te fueras a quedar dormido comiendo. ¿No tienes hambre? - la faz placentera del joven invadió su campo visual, así como el calor de su cuerpo invadía la atmósfera alrededor de Rukawa. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le parecía que a Sakuragi se le olvidaba el concepto de "espacio personal" en cuanto a él se refería.

- No mucha - consiguió articular, mirándose en aquellos ojos castaños - ¿la quieres? - preguntó señalando la comida en su plato, en un despliegue de impulsividad muy raro en él.

- Umm... - Sakuragi miró su propio plato vacío, y luego el casi lleno de Rukawa, frunciendo el ceño - no has comido nada.

- A veces pierdo el apetito. ¿Vas a quererla, o no? - comenzaba a exasperarse. Entre la cercanía del ex pelirrojo y su manía de no responder directamente a las preguntas, se estaba poniendo ligeramente nervioso.

- ¡Nop! ¡Pero tú te la vas a comer, porque si no comes no tendrás energía suficiente para enfrentarte al Tensai! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

La risa ruidosa, exactamente igual a como era en los días de la secundaria, hizo que todos los comensales se volvieran a mirarles, algunos de ellos sonriendo ante tal despliegue de exuberancia por parte de Sakuragi, a pesar de que no sabían de qué se estaba riendo. Rukawa tuvo que luchar contra el absurdo impulso de sonrojarse.

- ¡Papi! - le reprochó la niña desde el otro lado, y de inmediato el joven se llevó la mano a la boca. Sonreía cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Rukawa.

- Ya se me salió la hebra - dijo en tono de disculpa.

- No veo porqué has de disculparte por ser como eres - repuso calmadamente, y el otro lo miró abiertamente sorprendido - ¿Qué? Siempre has sido ruidoso. Tratar de controlarte debe doler.

- Al principio, sí. Ya no tanto - con sus palillos tomó rápidamente una pieza de tempura de su plato -. Venga, hagamos un trato: yo me como uno y tú uno.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan mis hábitos alimenticios? - preguntó con aspereza, pero el joven no se dio por ofendido.

- Desde que sé que vas a enfrentarte con el Tensai... quiero un enfrentamiento justo con un jugador al tope de su capacidad - le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Rukawa estuvo a punto de mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aquella guiñada de ojos era prácticamente letal para él: lo dejaba completamente indefenso. Tomó una pieza y comenzó a comer al tiempo que Sakuragi, sin quitarle ojo y sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente, engullía la suya de un bocado.

Por todos los cielos... nunca le había parecido que ver comer a alguien pudiera resultar excitante, pero justo ahora estaba descubriendo que eso dependía únicamente de la persona en cuestión. Y era algo aterrador; ni siquiera las sonrisas seductoras que le dirigía Haruko desde el otro lado de la mesa eran capaces de distraerle de mirar al ex pelirrojo.

No supo cómo logró sobrevivir a la comida: Sakuragi dividió su atención entre él y Sae, como si se tratara de un niño más, y se aseguró de que comiera al menos la mitad de lo que le ponían en el plato, sin dejar de robarse bocado tras bocado.

El resto de la velada transcurrió muy lentamente para Rukawa, ya que de nuevo terminó sentado junto a Haruko escuchando su incesante parloteo y lo que ella pensaba que era un sutil flirteo, y Laura hizo caso omiso de sus veladas señas para que lo rescatase. No vio a Sakuragi por ninguna parte cuando decidió que era hora de partir y se despidió de sus conocidos y de su amable anfitrión, quien le comunicó que ya había discutido los detalles de las prácticas con su secretaria.

El viaje de regreso al hotel estuvo amenizado por los comentarios de Hiro y Laura acerca de la gente que acababan de conocer; Mark, que era más discreto, sólo sonreía y se limitaba a apoyar con alguna que otra frase de vez en cuando. Rukawa guardó silencio, teniendo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en algo que decir que no delatara su tumulto interno.

No le iba a servir de nada. Apenas se retiró a su habitación y se echó en la cama, sonaron un par de golpes en la puerta y Laura entró, cerrándola tras de sí.

- Bien, Kaede Rukawa, ahora me vas a explicar el porqué de tu actitud durante _todo_ el día de hoy...

- Creo que he pescado un resfriado - repuso el aludido desganadamente.

- No me vengas con ésas, que te conozco. ¿Qué te traes con el chico ése, Sakuragi? ¿Te gusta? Porque a mí sí, y me late que a ti también... y eso no es de hoy...

Rukawa la miró con sorpresa, sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

* * *

**N.A.:** Pobre Ru, se las va a ver negras... narrative heavy otra vez, pero creo que era lo adecuado. Lo siento por aquellos que puedan pensar que estoy poniendo muy slutty a Haruko, pero así la veo yo... no como una mala persona, sino como alguien que no entiende ni las indirectas más directas, porque el rechazo del tipo siempre ha sido frontal. Y ya ven, conforme a mi costumbre los caps van siendo cada vez más largos xDD. 

Gracias a: _Elena _(xD),_ Freaky-Shibi _(pero te asustaste, ¿a que sí? xD), _B-Neko_, _Bunny1986_ (gracias! Y Haruko misma ha contestado tus preguntas xD), _Kinyoubi _(pero descuida, que sigue siendo el mismo, y no tan en el fondo xDD), _Angeli Murasaki _(gracias a ti ;-)),_ Lia_ (sí, ando bien metida en el ajo xD. No sé, Lia, como vaya viniendo vamos viendo... que estoy hasta el gorro de fics en los que todo el mundo es gay y no quiero caer en eso xD),_ Capitan(a) Muchiko S. _(vista la situación, espero que contengas a tus círculos del terror para que no me caigan encima xDD.), _Kula _(cuidado con un infarto! xD), _Sakura_ (¡a sus órdenes, mi teniente! xDDDDDD), _Hikaru-elizabeth_ (gracias y bienvenida! Y lo siento, pero Sae sí es de Hana xDDD).


	5. Confusión

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Confusión**

Rukawa miró a su secretaria y amiga de hito en hito durante un buen rato; ella le sostuvo la mirada con aplomo y sin vacilar, como si se enfrentara a un oponente formidable. Sin embargo, él no tenía intención alguna de discutir: simplemente se hallaba muy confundido por la súbita confesión-acusación que le había soltado la mujer.

- ¿Te gusta Sakuragi? - logró articular al fin, aún demasiado sorprendido.

- No nos hagamos, Kaede: el tipo es trabajador, atractivo, tiene sentido del humor y encima es a todas luces un buen padre. Su hija es encantadora. ¿Qué mujer, u hombre, podría resistirse a semejante dechado de virtudes? Yo no; y tú tampoco... apuesto a que también te gustaba cuando era aquel bocón de secundaria.

- ¿Qué diablos...?

- Venga - se sentó junto a él en la cama con una sonrisita divertida en su atractivo rostro -, admítelo, ¿cuál es el problema? Te gusta el chico, ¿y qué?

- No tengo nada que admitir - repuso el joven al fin, tratando de recuperar terreno -, excepto que estoy bastante confundido en este momento, y tu actitud no me ayuda...

- Ya sé que estás confundido, ¡estás _tan_ confundido que dejaste que el tipo te abrazara la friolera de diez minutos!

- Déjame en paz, Laura. Uno no se hace gay de la noche a la mañana.

- Cierto. Con lo cual podríamos llegar a la conclusión de que siempre has sentido inclinación hacia tu propio género, sólo que no la suficiente como para actuar. Y creo que el término adecuado en tu caso sería bisexual - terminó la mujer, en tono triunfal.

Ante esto, el jugador sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Condenada Laura y su manía se buscarle las cinco patas al gato... ahora no iba a dejarlo en paz, eso era seguro.

- ¿Si lo admito me dejarás en paz y te buscarás otro juguete? - preguntó, entre dientes y con cara de muy mala uva.

- Ya lo dijo Sakuragi: necesitas mucha más fibra en tu dieta - se carcajeó Laura con toda la cachaza del mundo. Se rió un buen par de minutos antes de enseriarse de nuevo, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas que la risa había provocado -. Kaede Rukawa, nos conocemos desde hace años y años... hay cosas que compartes conmigo y otras que no, pero las que no sé siempre puedo figurármelas, y generalmente acierto. Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿porqué esta desconfianza?

El aludido fijó la mirada en el techo. Por más que confiara en su secretaria y amiga, Rukawa no era un persona abierta por naturaleza; saber que Laura era capaz de leer e interpretar sus reacciones y sentimientos acertadamente, era algo que le causaba un gran malestar.

- No es desconfianza; es incomodidad por sentirme tan... transparente - confesó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

- ¿Transparente? ¿Tú? ¡Claro que no! No lo eres ni siquiera para mí, a pesar de que nadie te conoce como yo. Simplemente he hecho uso de ese conocimiento y de mis dotes de observación, y he sacado conclusiones... que tú acabas de confirmarme, por cierto - sonrió, haciendo que el joven acabara por suspirar resignado -. Supe por dónde iban los tiros desde que vi cómo lo mirabas...

- A ti también te gusta...

- ¿Y qué? Eso no significa que quiera casarme con él.

- ¿Insinúas que yo sí? - una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios del jugador

De pronto se daba cuenta de todo el humor que era posible extraer de esta absurda situación: un adulto heterosexual -hasta entonces, al menos- charlando con su secretaria acerca de su atracción hacia otro hombre.

- Idiota - Laura le dio un suave coscorrón, sus ojos grises brillando alegremente -, pongámoslo de esta forma: tú eres más serio, más intenso que yo para estas cosas. Cuando te enfocas en algo, lo haces con todas tus fuerzas; yo puedo ser más dispersa y me distraigo con facilidad, lo cual es una ventaja en ciertas situaciones...

Calló de pronto, perdiendo su talante divertido por momentos, y el joven comprendió que la asaltaban recuerdos ingratos. Nunca le había preguntado a Laura acerca de su fugaz relación con Sendoh, en primer lugar porque parecían haberse separado de una manera muy amistosa -se trataban como viejos amigos cuando se encontraban-, y en segundo porque ella no parecía dispuesta a hablar al respecto y él respetaba su reserva. Sin embargo, sabía que allí había pasado algo más de lo que ella dejaba entrever.

Había conocido a Laura en la universidad, y de inmediato le había atraído su contradictoria manera de ser: era capaz de parecer fría, irónica y cerebral mientras que en lo más profundo albergaba un alma sorprendentemente cálida y romántica. Sin embargo, a pesar de su entusiasmo, su búsqueda del "amor de su vida" como lo llamaba ella con una buena carga de sarcasmo, había sido bastante limitada; Laura había salido sólo con dos personas en todo el tiempo que Rukawa llevaba conociéndole. La primera no contaba, porque había salido de su vida casi tan rápidamente como había entrado; y la segunda de ellas había sido Akira Sendoh.

Con todo, Rukawa no alcanzaba a imaginar qué cables habían podido cruzarse en la cabeza de su secretaria como para aceptar salir con alguien como él, que era diametralmente opuesto a lo que ella deseaba en un hombre; por completo diferente a lo que ella buscaba. Como era de esperarse, las cosas no habían salido bien... pero ninguno de ellos conocía con exactitud la extensión de las heridas que ese episodio había dejado en Laura.

Ella se había limitado a decirles, encogiéndose de hombros, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, que errar era humano y rectificar divino, etcétera...

- Venga, no te duermas, aún te falta abochornarme un poco más - comentó en voz alta, para sacarla del súbito ensimismamiento que se había apoderado de ella. La mujer se sobresaltó un poco, y luego sonrió ampliamente.

- Tienes razón. ¿De qué hablábamos...? Ah, sí, de tu intensidad... precisamente por ese rasgo de tu personalidad no entiendo qué diablos haces con Rosalyn, si no la quieres...

- Claro que la quiero. Si no fuera así, no estaría con ella - protestó, aunque estaba consciente de que los argumentos con que contaba para respaldar esa afirmación eran más bien débiles.

- Oh, sí, la quieres como se quiere a una mascota - apuntó la mujer con ironía -; pero no la _amas_, y sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo. ¿Acaso te imaginas viviendo con ella, compartiéndolo todo con ella, despertando a su lado todas las mañanas, teniendo hijos con ella...?

_No. No me lo imagino._

La respuesta resonó en su cabeza de manera casi automática, sorprendiéndolo. Durante mucho tiempo había evitado pensar seriamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia la bella y explosiva joven latina que era su prometida... quizás porque en el fondo sabía perfectamente que eso no estaba destinado a prosperar, ni mucho menos a perdurar.

Rosalyn era para él, simplemente... alguien hermoso y lleno de vida que le proporcionaba un desahogo físico más que satisfactorio, que se portaba cariñosamente con él y que le hacía sentir que tenía a _alguien_. Le tenía mucho afecto, pero entre ellos no había devoción, ni pasión, ni entrega... ninguna de esas cosas a las que Laura aludía y que él mismo sabía que debían existir en alguna parte.

- No - contestó al fin, sin tapujos.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Pero en fin, estábamos hablando de este chico, Sakuragi... te ha dado fuerte, eso no puedes negarlo aunque quieras.

- Es posible, pero creo que estás sacando el asunto fuera de toda proporción. Y haz el favor de no revolverme más la cabeza con todo este rollo; acabo de ver al tipo por primera vez en nueve años y admito que me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero hasta ahí...

- No me vengas con esas monsergas, Kaede... hay un cerebro aquí adentro, bajo todo este cabello, ¿sabes? - le interrumpió Laura, dándose golpecitos en la parte superior de la cabeza con el dedo índice - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Competir por los favores del ex bocón? - preguntó con malicia, sobresaltándole.

- ¿... competir? ¿De qué hablas? - la miró boquiabierto por enésima vez.

- A mí me gusta y lo sabes. No es como para andar arrastrándome por ahí... pero, ¿y si le gusto? No me molestaría salir con él y probar a ver qué tal nos llevamos, porque es encantador.

- Pues por mí, adelante - repuso el jugador entre dientes, más molesto consigo mismo que con ella por las sacudidas que estaba experimentando. Volvió a pensar que Laura lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía exactamente cuáles botones apretar para hacerle reaccionar; en este caso, parecía que quería darle celos... y bendita fuera su alma, todo indicaba que lo estaba logrando.

Terror. Terror absoluto.

- ¿No piensas intentarlo siquiera?

- ¿Intentar qué? - trató de evadirla, de nuevo sin éxito.

- Saber si le agradas, saber si hay posibilidades de algo más...

- Venga, Laura... se te olvida que ambos somos hombres. No es probable que él se sienta atraído hacia mí, y aunque yo... me sienta... atraído hacia él - admitió, con un gran esfuerzo -, no sabría qué hacer. Francamente, ni siquiera me atrevería a intentar sondearle; si tú quieres intentarlo, pues adelante, yo no pienso hacer nada. Me agradan las cosas tal y como están.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú - retrucó la mujer con convicción -, y si no sabes qué hacer, para eso está el instinto.

- Por favor...

- No me vengas a decir ahora que junto a esa simpatía que te despierta el chico no hay ni un poquillo de sana lujuria, Kaede...

- ¡Laura! - no, lujuria no. Al menos, no hasta el momento. Pero al pronunciar esa palabra, su amiga había puesto todo un ramillete de imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes que antes no estaban y que al aparecer de pronto lo perturbaron mucho - ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? - preguntó al fin en tono de reproche.

- Sé que no lo es, mi niño, pero no tienes que tomarte todo tan a lo trágico. Sé que no es fácil por varias razones, siendo la primera de ellas que debes sentirte mortificado por el hecho de que ustedes solían ser rivales, de que lo tratabas con desdén y pensabas que era un bocón sin cerebro...

- Nunca pensé que no tuviera cerebro, sólo que no lo usaba lo suficiente como para controlar sus impulsos...

- ... y en segundo lugar, debe ser de lo más raro descubrir de pronto de que tu rango de preferencias sexuales es mucho más amplio de lo que pensabas - se carcajeó la mujer -. A mí nunca me han gustado las chicas, aunque te consta que con los tipos no pego ni una... ¿qué se siente ser un poco distinto?

- Laura... por favor... - hacía años que Kaede Rukawa no sabía lo que era sonrojarse, y por segunda vez en el día se encontró a punto de familiarizarse de nuevo con esa sensación. Sólo que esta vez no logró controlarlo, como lo había logrado en la reunión en casa de Akagi, y un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas pálidas.

- ¡Te estás sonrojando! Kaede, ¡nunca te había visto enrojecer!

- Por lo que más quieras, Laura - suplicó al fin el joven; cansado, avergonzado y estremecido, hundió la cabeza en la almohada -, ¿podemos dejar el tema y no volver a hablar de esto?

- Pobre de mi niño... está bien, te dejaré en paz al menos por el momento. Pero te lo digo en serio, Kaede, medítalo bien... todo es posible en este mundo pecador, así que es posible que le gustes a nuestro Sakuragi, ¿no crees?

- Sí, cuando el infierno se congele. Vete al carajo - gruñó Rukawa, harto, lanzándole una almohada.

Riendo, Laura Tanner abandonó la habitación.

* * *

El resto de ese día transcurrió en sana paz, pero al día siguiente comenzó la actividad social agotadora que Rukawa sabía iba a durar unos cuantos días. Después de realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios muy temprano en la mañana, se unió a los demás en la sala y el ajetreado día comenzó: como uno de los jugadores de baloncesto más importantes de Japón en el extranjero, su presencia había sido solicitada al menos en una docena de eventos sociales, casi todos de beneficencia; por ello, le había resultado imposible rechazarlos. 

Era un inconveniente para su salud tener el corazón tan blando y tantas ganas de ayudar a los desvalidos... y si a eso le sumaba las entrevistas que tenía que conceder para beneplácito de algunos de sus patrocinadores, no iba a tener descanso verdadero al menos en una semana.

A las diez de la mañana, acompañado por Laura y Mark, se presentó en una asociación de ayuda a los huérfanos. A las dos, después de almorzar, asistió a una entrevista en un canal de televisión dedicado al acontecer deportivo. Para cuando salieron del edificio, a las cinco, estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en el hombro de su secretaria en el asiento trasero del Bentley.

Despertó cuando el auto se detuvo con algo de brusquedad. Su cabeza, seguida por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo, cayó sobre el asiento al perder el soporte que el hombro de Laura le había estado dando hasta el momento; molesto, abrió los ojos para ver a qué se debía el rudo despertar. Mark, sentado a su izquierda, parecía fascinado mirando por la ventanilla, pero tan aparente fascinación no engañó a Rukawa: sus anchísimos hombros se estremecían por la risa que no lograba contener.

Se encontraba aún adormilado, pero darse cuenta de que se estaban riendo de él no era agradable y acabó por despertarlo del todo. Se incorporó con brusquedad buscando el motivo por el cual se habían detenido y él había perdido su improvisada almohada humana...

Sólo había dormido un par de minutos, porque aún no salían del gran complejo de edificios que albergaba al canal de televisión y otras dependencias. La portezuela del auto estaba abierta, y en la acera Laura conversaba animadamente con Hanamichi Sakuragi, que vestía esta vez un traje azul de muy buen corte y una flamante corbata en tonos tostados que ya iba a mitad de camino de soltarse por completo. Su cabello, a pesar de ser muy corto, lucía desarreglado, como si su dueño se pasara las manos por él a menudo.

Aquella boca generosa mostraba todos los dientes en una alegre sonrisa, y sus dedos jugueteaban con la corbata. Se veía _muy_ bien, _demasiado_ bien... tanto que Rukawa, alarmado, sintió que se le secaba la boca y que el corazón le latía un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Recordaba el cuerpo de Sakuragi... lo había visto muchas veces en las duchas del gimnasio y sabía que ambos tenían constituciones muy similares; era evidente que eso no había cambiado mucho.

En aquellos tiempos su mirada no había sido de deseo, sino de simple curiosidad ante aquella personalidad vibrante contenida dentro de un cuerpo cuya piel parecía tener un brillo propio, siempre ligeramente dorada bajo cualquier luz. Y conste que no solía mirar a sus compañeros en las duchas... sólo al pelirrojo, como si lo analizara por dentro y por fuera.

Ahora se sentía muy diferente al mirarlo, y eso que estaba completamente vestido. ¿Cómo sería tocar su piel desnuda?

Momento, momento, ¿de dónde venían esos pensamientos? Sólo eso le faltaba, ponerse a alucinar mirándolo....

Sintió los poco familiares estremecimientos del deseo a medias reprimido; eso le ocurría muy pocas veces, pero cuando pasaba se sentía muy incómodo... y si a eso se le añadía el hecho de que era la primera vez que experimentaba esas cosas hacia un hombre, el resultado era un Kaede Rukawa retorciéndose en su asiento.

En ese momento, el ex pelirrojo lo vio y lo saludó manoteando alegremente, acercándose a zancadas con Laura caminando pacientemente detrás de él. Viendo la portezuela abierta, metió medio cuerpo en el asiento trasero con su brusquedad habitual, con lo cual su cara sonriente y maliciosa quedó apenas a centímetros del rostro de Rukawa.

- ¡Eh, zorro! Laura me ha dicho que la próxima semana tendrás días libres, así que podremos cuadrar el encuentro del siglo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

El aludido se encontraba temporalmente mudo. Lo dicho, parecía que Sakuragi desconocía el concepto de espacio personal en lo que a él se refería; al desviar ligeramente la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños se tropezó con la sonrisa burlona de Laura, lo cual no contribuyó precisamente a tranquilizarle.

- Seguro - alcanzó a contestar al fin.

- Genial. Los chicos se niegan a jugar rudo conmigo, por más que les asegure que estoy bien. Caramba, sé que tuve una lesión grave, pero eso no me convirtió en un debilucho ni en una figurita de porcelana... me he cansado de decirles que no me voy a romper, que _necesito_ de un buen juego como en los viejos tiempos - de pronto se había enseriado tanto que resultaba casi irreconocible, y Rukawa decidió que definitivamente no le gustaba verlo así.

- Quizás temen que te excedas y te hagas un daño aún mayor...

- Bah, son unas gallinas; me figuro que tienen miedo de enfrentarse al poderoso Tensai de antes... miedo de que les patee el trasero en un juego de verdad - la enorme y maniática sonrisa del ex pelirrojo volvió a aparecer -. Sé que tú no me defraudarás y me darás un buen juego; no hay peligro de que sientas que debes cuidarme o algo así, como las gallinas que tengo por amigos.

- ¿Porqué no? - preguntó, mirándole con extrañeza.

- Pues - la pregunta pareció desconcertar al joven, que se rascó la cabeza en un gesto característico -... siempre hemos sido rivales, nos caemos mal y todo el rollo, ¿no?

- Puede ser, pero yo no soy un irresponsable que juegue con la intención de explotar una debilidad física del contrario. No sería buen jugador ni persona decente si lo hiciera, Sakuragi. Exploto mis habilidades y mi talento, punto.

- No fue eso lo que quise decir; creo que no me expreso bien - de nuevo se rascó la cabeza y lo miró, cejijunto -. Lo que quiero decir es que como no somos exactamente amigos y hace mucho que no nos vemos, jugarás conmigo con la misma imparcialidad con que lo haría un extraño... creo.

- Creo que eso sería imposible, porque no eres un extraño para mí. Pero prometo darte el cien por ciento, al igual que lo hago en la cancha con mi equipo.

- ¡Eso es todo lo que quiero, zorro! - dijo alegremente.

- Y creo que no es necesario pedirte que no intentes hacer nada arriesgado para impresionarme. Sé que no lo harás - al ver la expresión ligeramente desconcertada del joven, se apresuró a añadir -. No harás locuras porque debes permanecer sano... tienes una hija de la cual ocuparte, ¿o no?

- Cierto, cierto. No necesito que me lo recuerden, porque aunque no lo creas soy una persona responsable. Es sólo que los chicos me hacen enfadar cuando me tratan como si estuviera hecho de cristal, y no puedo evitar gritarles - sonrió.

- Y otra cosa...

- ¿Qué?

- No me caes mal. Nunca me has caído mal, aunque sí me has fastidiado muchísimo - declaró, con la cara más seria que pudo; casi sonrió al ver que el ex pelirrojo se lo quedaba mirando con la boca abierta, sorprendido.

- Anda, pues me alegro - arrancando la vista de él, como si le costara, miró a Mark, que discretamente había permanecido en silencio al otro lado de Rukawa - ¡Hey, hola! Perdona que no te haya saludado antes... la carota del zorro llenaba todo mi campo visual - dijo riendo.

- No hay cuidado - repuso el guardaespaldas con seriedad, aunque en las comisuras de sus labios podía detectarse una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir a flote.

- ¿Será que me pueden dar un aventón a casa? Dejé allí el auto hoy porque iba al estadio con el equipo de béisbol, pero el evento fue pospuesto y me he quedado varado...

- No se hable más, por supuesto que podemos llevarte - terció Laura, antes de que su jefe alcanzara a abrir la boca siquiera -, yo iré adelante con el conductor; así tú y Kaede podrán recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Se los agradezco - dijo el joven alegremente, aprestándose a ocupar el asiento junto a Rukawa.

Si no hubiera sido por el guiño malicioso que le lanzó la mujer antes de meterse en el asiento de adelante, Rukawa no se hubiera sentido tan terriblemente incómodo. Pero lo estaba; y todo gracias a Laura, cuya mención de la palabra lujuria había plantado toda una serie de imágenes pecaminosas en su mente, para no mencionar la forma en la que había revuelto su cabeza analizando lo que comenzaba a sentir por Sakuragi.

Ahora podía percibir el calor que irradiaba ese cuerpo tan de cerca... prácticamente pegado a su costado, porque entre el volumen considerable de Mark a un lado, y la amplitud de los hombros de ex pelirrojo, más o menos parecida a la suya, no quedaba mucho espacio para explayarse.

- Hey, Hanamichi, ¿cuál es la dirección? - preguntó la mujer desde el asiento delantero, y Rukawa se sobresaltó al escucharle utilizar el primer nombre del joven. Sakuragi se la dio con voz reposada y luego de unos minutos de rodar en silencio se volvió hacia él, sonriendo con malicia.

- Ya sé que eres un hombre de pocas palabras, zorro, pero esto es demasiado - se carcajeó -. A ver, ¿quieres saber algo de mi aburrida vida?

- Haruko ya me contó la mayor parte. Y no creo que haya sido aburrida - repuso el jugador.

- Ya me imaginaba que Haruko te habría puesto al corriente de mi vida y milagros - suspiró con resignación -. Debes haberte dado cuenta de que aún le gustas.

- Si es así, continúo sin poder hacer nada al respecto; porque ella sigue sin gustarme - dijo Rukawa sin pensar, y vio cómo los almendrados ojos castaños se abrían por la sorpresa - ¿Porqué te sorprende tanto? Sé que estoy siendo algo brusco, pero nunca hice un secreto del hecho de que ella no me gusta...

- Yo siempre pensé que no era cierto, que simplemente te comportabas como un idiota sólo porque te gustaba y no sabías cómo reaccionar - se echó a reír.

- Hiciste bien en estudiar otra cosa, porque como psicólogo eres pésimo...

- Hey, sin insultos, ¿eh?

- Admítelo.

- ¡No!

Casi sin darse cuenta, y en medio de una discusión tan juguetona que habría parecido un coqueteo si Rukawa no hubiera mantenido su famosa cara de póker todo el rato, llegaron a la dirección dada por el ex pelirrojo.

- Bueno, hemos llegado. Ésta es mi casa, chicos... estoy a la orden, siempre y cuando me encuentren aquí - dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

En ese barrio, típico de los desarrollos urbanísticos uniformes, todas las casitas eran iguales: sencillas, de dos pisos, pintadas de blanco, con un jardín amplio delimitado por muros de piedra y una reja de metal. La casa de los Sakuragi resaltaba porque estaba pintada de un tono salmón pálido que se veía muy bien con las tejas ornamentales, por el jardín que parecía un poco salvaje comparado con el césped uniforme de las demás casitas, y por la bonita cancela de hierro forjado que sustituía a las prosaicas rejas de metal.

- ¿Quieren pasar un ratito? - preguntó el dueño de casa mientras se apeaba del auto. Laura, como siempre adelantándose a las circunstancias, contestó por todos:

- ¡Claro! ¿Porqué no? - ignorando la mirada vitriólica que le dirigió su jefe, la mujer se bajó del auto. Rukawa no tuvo más remedio que imitarla, seguido por Mark, que a duras penas lograba ocultar lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

Sakuragi tenía una llave con la cual abrió la cancela, y atravesaron el jardín, que Laura elogió profusamente. La impresión de salvajismo era sólo eso, una impresión, porque las plantas estaban dispuestas adrede para formar rincones umbríos y escondites, y se encontraban muy bien podadas y cuidadas; se vislumbraba incluso una pequeña fuente blanca y un banquito en el rincón más alejado. Sakuragi sonrió al escucharla y se encogió de hombros.

- Sae quería un jardín como el de los cuentos de hadas, así que apenas compré la casa traje a un diseñador para que tratara de hacerlo posible en el espacio que tenemos, que es poco. Quedó bien, ¿eh? A ella le gusta. El jardinero viene cada quince días a hacerle mantenimiento... me sale por un ojo de la cara, pero vale la pena.

- Está fantástico - repuso Laura con entusiasmo, haciendo que Rukawa frunciera aún más el ceño.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, y estaban aún en el vestíbulo quitándose los zapatos cuando la niña llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre su padre. Como Sakuragi había estado inclinado descalzándose, Sae logró derribarlo y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Papi! ¡Kyo ha dicho que si me porto bien me llevará a la piscina! ¿Me dejas?

- Primero saluda a la gente y después hablamos, ¿vale? - dijo el ex pelirrojo, revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¡Hola, Laura! ¡Kaede! - saludó la niña sin dejar de brincar, pero se detuvo al ver a Mark - ¡Hola, señor Grandote! - saludó al fin, impresionada, y todos se echaron a reír. Incluso el aludido sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Mark, pequeña.

- Yo soy Sae, mucho gusto - dijo, ofreciendo con desenvoltura su manita, que desapareció en la manaza del guardaespaldas.

- ¡Sae! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr descalza por la casa? ¿Dónde están tus medias? - la aparición del hombre delgado de cabellos largos a quien habían visto el día anterior en casa de Akagi sobresaltó a todos, en particular a Rukawa.

El tipo andaba en jeans desteñidos y una camiseta que había visto mejores días, y su apariencia, aunada a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, tenía un aire marcadamente doméstico. Los peores pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Rukawa en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Sae! ¡A ponerse las medias! - ordenó Sakuragi, que acababa de darse cuenta de la situación. La chiquilla, al escuchar el tono de su padre, abandonó el vestíbulo como una exhalación - ¡SIN CORRER! - se pasó las manos por el cabello - Esta niña me va a sacar canas verdes... lo siento, no los he presentado, él es...

- ¿No me recuerdas, Rukawa? - el hombre de pelo largo avanzó con una sonrisa divertida. A Kaede se le hacía muy familiar, pero estaba demasiado confundido como para ubicarlo - Supongo que no es posible que recuerdes a _todos_ tus rivales de la secundaria... Kiyota Nobunaga.

- Kainan - completó, recordándole al fin y aceptando la mano que el otro le tendía.

¿Qué hacía en casa de Sakuragi, y en esas fachas tan domésticas?

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen por la tardanza: mucho trabajo y problemas con la computadora, y luego he caído enferma, así que poco es lo que he podido hacer, chicos... les aviso que este fic estaba planeado para enfocarse en el POV de Ru, y que el de Hana aún va a tardarse algo en aparecer. Lo planeé así precisamente porque no quería que fuera exactamente igual al resto de los que he leído. 

Gracias a: _Shadir _(xD),_ Sabrina _(con 4 fics andando más el trabajo, ya me dirás xDD), _Freaky-Shibi_ (chica, pero si Laura es buena gente xD), _Sarahi_ (es que no gana para sorpresas el pobre xD), _Kinyoubi _(qué bueno que te guste. Estoy tratando de mantenerlo en carácter pero con las obvias diferencias que le da la madurez. No es fácil xDD), _Sakare _(gracias, lo que pasa es que ando con varios fics y el trabajo no me deja),_ Kula_ (te alegró la noticia de la viudez, eh? xD),_ Kendra Duvoa _(Sae es una ricura, ¿verdad? No, no creo que Ru y Laura vayan a tener problemas por la situación), _Mari _(bienvenida... y tienes razón, a quién no le gustaría xD), _Yaired_ (me alegra que te dieras cuenta xD. Y ya tienes la madre de todas las charlas), _Sakura_ (me late que lo que pides va a tardar... que apenas acaban de reencontrarse y esas cosas no se dan de la noche a la mañana, al menos no en la vida real), _Ale_ (gracias, bienvenida... y como ya te digo, apenas empiezan; esto va a ir lento), _Deed Bluer_ (ya verás quién es y qué pinta, esto se va a complicar), _Fadet_ (xDDDD, ¿más de la esposa de Hana? Ya veremos), _Ushiha Yuuna_ (dejarse mimar suena rico xDDD, a ver si ahora puedo actualizar con más frecuencia...), _Esna_ (me alegra que te guste... y bueno, espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante).


	6. Deseos y dudas

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados.

**Advertencia:** he tenido que cambiar el formato al detestado estilo inglés (con comillas), porque el quickedit de ffnet arruina todo y borra los guiones; de igual manera borra los signos de exclamación e interrogación, así que los pongo al final de cada frase. Espero que perdonen aunque no es mi culpa, dammit...

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Deseos y dudas**

¿Qué hacía el ex jugador de Kainan en casa de Sakuragi, y en esas fachas tan domésticas?

La respuesta a esa pregunta tendría que esperar, al menos por el momento; porque ya Sakuragi, sorprendentemente atento, los hacía pasar a una salita con pocos muebles, muy acogedora. Sin embargo alcanzó a lanzarle una mirada interrogante a Laura, quien parecía estar igualmente sorprendida y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Se sentaron en el piso, a la usanza japonesa; era algo que Rukawa no había hecho en casi diez años, pero llegado el momento lo hizo con naturalidad y Laura lo imitó. Mark trató de hacer lo mismo, pero su enorme masa lo impedía y estuvo muy incómodo hasta que la pequeña Sae, que ya había regresado a la salita después de ponerse las medias, le indicó riendo que podía sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para estar más cómodo.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados hubo un pequeño momento de silencio que pudo haber resultado incómodo... pero un comentario de Laura acerca de la belleza del jardín y de la casa rompió el hielo. Sakuragi respondió con entusiasmo, mientras que los demás permanecieron callados; Nobunaga parecía algo cortado y no paraba de restregarse las manos en sus jeans desteñidos en un gesto que podía ser de inquietud o simplemente de nervios.

A pesar de la agradable charla que sostenía la secretaria con el dueño de casa, pasados unos minutos aún no se aclaraba la presencia de Kiyota en el hogar de los Sakuragi; y a Rukawa no se le ocurría ninguna manera de sacar a colación el tema, habida cuenta de que no era conocido precisamente por ser buen conversador. Pero claro, se le olvidaba que llevaba con él una experta en extraer información hasta de las piedras...

Laura sí que tenía muy presente la interrogante, y no tardó mucho en sacarla, con el enfoque brutal... ejem, _directo_ que era su especialidad:

"Y usted, señor Nobunaga? Vive aquí?"

Kiyota no pareció escandalizarse por la pregunta: simplemente puso cara de circunstancias y se rascó la cabeza con un aire confuso que recordaba mucho al de Sakuragi diez años atrás. Pero Rukawa no tuvo oportunidad de analizarle porque estaba muy ocupado tosiendo, luego de casi ahogarse ante la extraordinaria indiscreción de su secretaria.

"Yo? Pues... no."

"Kyo me trae de la escuela cuando mi papi no puede" - terció Sae tranquilamente antes de que su padre, que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño, pudiera abrir la boca - "A veces me cuida cuando papi tiene que salir de viaje y no puede llevarme, y el tío Gorila, la tía Aya-chan y la tía Haruko me cuidan también."

"Es que... los amigos de Hanamichi nos turnamos para cuidar de Sae... y como estoy de vacaciones, me tocaba" - explicó Kiyota, echando la cabeza hacia delante hasta que el largo cabello casi le oscureció la cara.

"Lo hacen porque quieren, eh?" - dijo el aludido, ligeramente a la defensiva.

"Claro que lo hacemos porque queremos, y porque queremos a la niña, so imbé..." - comenzó airadamente el joven, cerrando la boca al recordar que "la niña" estaba presente. Luego le dirigió una mirada abiertamente curiosa a Laura - "¿Y qué le hizo pensar que yo vivía aquí? Digo, si es que puede saberse..."

"Bueno, su... ejem... atuendo. Es muy doméstico" - apuntó la mujer con su expresión más inocente y sorprendida. Rukawa volvió a toser - "¿Te sientes mal, Kaede?" - preguntó, sospechosamente solícita -"Te dio mucha tos de pronto..."

"Estoy bien" - alcanzó a decir el jugador, con voz ahogada.

"¡Ah, la ropa!" - Kiyota enrojeció, pareciendo recordar por primera vez lo gastado de su vestimenta - "Es que Sae me dijo hace unos días que quería un columpio en el árbol del patio, y me traje esta ropa para no ensuciarme al trabajar con la madera que..." - se llevó la mano a la boca con tanta velocidad que se dio un buen golpe.

"CÓÓÓMOOO?" - el bramido del ex pelirrojo hizo retumbar las paredes - "Sae Sakuragi, te dije quinientas veces que NO quiero nada de eso aquí! No tienes suficiente con el parque en el colegio? Y tú, macaco ignorante," - dijo, señalando al pelilargo con un dedo acusador - "¡te dejas manipular por mi hija como un títere!"

Nobunaga se retorció y se encogió como un chiquillo regañado, y la impresión se veía aumentada por el hecho de que era por lo menos diez centímetros más bajo que Sakuragi.

"Hey, ella no me dijo que se lo habías prohibido, sólo que no te lo dijera porque quería darte una sorpresa! Sae!" - protestó débilmente, buscando a la chiquilla con la mirada; pero ésta, que evidentemente era más lista que él, ya había desaparecido de la salita.

"Saca a la niña de esto, la conozco y sé que es una manipuladora de primera clase; ya arreglaré cuentas con ella. Pero tú! Se supone que eres un adulto responsable!"

Mark luchaba por contener la risa, mientras que a Laura no le bastaba la mano para cubrir las carcajadas que la sacudían. Rukawa simplemente permanecía mirando al par en silencio, fascinado. Todavía no se recuperaba del brutal alivio que había experimentado cuando Nobunaga negó vivir en la casa, y aún experimentaba una extraña euforia al verlos interactuar en una discusión puramente amistosa.

Además, Hanamichi Sakuragi regañando a otro adulto, diciendo la palabra "responsable", y con el rostro algo encendido y resplandeciente de justa indignación paternal, era todo un espectáculo.

"¿... no te da vergüenza?" - terminó el ex pelirrojo, de mal humor. De pronto pareció recordar que tenía visitas y miró a Laura, a Mark y a Rukawa, enrojeciendo lenta y profundamente - "Ahem... lo siento..."

"No hay cuidado, Hanamichi," - dijo Laura alegremente, agitando su mano en una ademán despreocupado - "se ve que la disciplina es algo importante para ti... aunque seguro esto no es tan grave."

"No conoces a mi hija," - repuso el aludido moviendo la cabeza en un ademán negativo - "tiene a todos mis amigos danzando alrededor de ella como títeres, así que tengo que ponerle límites. Y regañar al macaco éste, claro" - dijo tranquilamente, depositando en la cabeza de Kyota un coscorrón en el más puro estilo gorila.

"Ay! Hanamichi!" - se quejó el infortunado pelilargo - "No es mi culpa! No ves la hija que tienes? No se le puede negar nada!"

"YO puedo, y tú también podrías si tuvieras un poquito de fuerza de voluntad" - aseveró Sakuragi con seriedad, aunque un brillo malicioso danzaba en sus ojos castaños. Por un momento, el parecido entre él y Sae fue increíblemente evidente.

Rukawa, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, simplemente observando el intercambio, sintió el codo de Laura incrustarse en sus costillas y se volvió hacia ella con un gesto inquisitivo.

"Deja. De. Babear" - silabeó la mujer silenciosamente, con la cara muy seria y los ojos relucientes de pura diversión. Los ojos del jugador se abrieron como platos y estuvo de nuevo al borde de un espectacular sonrojo; pero en lugar de reprimirse, como siempre lo hacía, actuó sin pensar: le sacó la lengua, retador, y luego le respondió de igual manera:

"Púdrete."

Notó de pronto que el silencio se había apoderado de la pequeña habitación; pero éste de inmediato fue roto por la risa ronca de Mark, que finalmente no había podido contenerse. Sakuragi y Nobunaga los observaban a él y a Laura con abierta curiosidad y no poca sorpresa.

Ahora sí que no pudo evitar que el rubor, aunque leve, asomara a su rostro. Como si esto lo complaciera, el ex pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa cálida que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Vaya, zorro, es bueno ver que después de todo eres humano como todos nosotros..."

"¿Qué te hacía pensar que no lo soy?"

"Quizás que eras demasiado _perfecto_... aunque claro, para mí igual seguías siendo un bastardo insensible" - repuso Hanamichi sin perder la sonrisa, dejándole boquiabierto. No le dio oportunidad de responder, porque casi sin transición se dirigió a Laura y a Mark - "¿Gustan pasar a ver el resto de la casa?"

"¡Encantadísimos!" - Laura, de nuevo, tomaba la palabra por todos. Rukawa estaba aún recuperándose del impacto de las palabras del ex pelirrojo y los siguió como un zombie, sin decir nada.

Sae apareció en el pasillo con su expresión más inocente, como si hubiera adivinado que el momento de los gritos ya había pasado y que su padre seguramente esperaría para regañarla en privado. Había un par de autos de juguete y una muñeca pelirroja en un rincón; Sakuragi miró los objetos con cara de pocos amigos y luego miró a su hija, elevando las cejas. La chiquilla, sin decir esta boca es mía, hizo desaparecer los juguetes con celeridad.

Verlo en un ambiente tan puramente doméstico resultaba algo sorprendente; se mostraba como un padre cariñoso y la niña, sin perder su espontaneidad, estaba notablemente bien educada y disciplinada. Laura tenía razón: Hanamichi Sakuragi era, a todas luces, un padre excelente.

En todo esto pensaba Rukawa mientras recorrían la casa. Los dormitorios estaban arriba: pasaron primero por el de invitados, sobriamente decorado en tonos tierra, con abundante espacio para que varias personas durmieran en futones y muy pocos muebles; le seguía el de Sae, decorado en rosa, con carteles promocionales de películas de dibujos animados en las paredes, peluches y muñecas por todas partes, un tocador muy femenino y una cama baja con un bonito tope de madera tallada y un edredón rosa echado encima.

El de Sakuragi, decorado en tonos de azul, sólo contenía un enorme armario ropero, un tocador y un gran lecho con armazón de hierro forjado que parecía muy antiguo. Sobre el lecho, hecho a medias, habían arrojado un par de shorts color naranja; en el suelo estaban unas zapatillas de deporte blancas con unas medias del mismo color sobresaliendo de ellas. Una puerta abierta al fondo dejaba vislumbrar parte de un lujoso cuarto de baño con baldosas blancas y azules.

"Perdonen el desorden" - se disculpó el dueño de casa.

¿Desorden? Vaya. Un poco más ordenado que eso y la habitación podía fácilmente pasar por el dormitorio de alguien con un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. Quién lo hubiera pensado de Sakuragi... ciertamente no Rukawa, quien era un verdadero desastre y dejaba las cosas regadas por todas partes.

"Vaya, creí que todo el mundo aquí dormía en futones" - comentó Laura, como siempre sin callarse nada, mientras acariciaba el precioso tope de metal oscuro del lecho, que imitaba una reja cubierta por una enredadera en flor.

"Umm... yo solía hacerlo, pero desde mi lesión he tenido que acostumbrarme a que mi espalda y el suelo no se llevan bien." - repuso Sakuragi, enrojeciendo un poco - "Debo dormir en un colchón ortopédico, órdenes del doctor."

"Lo siento si fui impertinente" - se disculpó la mujer con una sonrisa a la que el ex pelirrojo correspondió sin vacilar.

"No te preocupes; entiendo que esperabas algo tradicional japonés..."

"Pero esta cama es una antigüedad. Y es un hermoso trabajo de herrería. Es inglesa¿verdad?" - preguntó Mark, que los había seguido silenciosamente y enrojeció al ver que todos lo miraban de hito en hito - "¿Qué pasa? Soy aficionado a las antigüedades. No puedo preguntar si me interesa?"

El escuchar a una mole de ese calibre hablar de antigüedades era más que incongruente, y aunque Rukawa y Laura estaban acostumbrados a que Mark les saliera de pronto con algún extraño pasatiempo, los demás no podían menos que sorprenderse.

"Pues sí, es inglesa... el Gori me dijo que la encontró en una feria al aire libre en uno de sus viajes; la hizo restaurar y me la obsequió."

El tour terminó en el patio, que era un poco más pequeño que el jardín y sólo tenía tres árboles y mucho césped. Había un juego de mesa y sillas de plástico bajo uno de los árboles, y hacia allí les guió el ex pelirrojo; la brisa de la tarde ya refrescaba y el ambiente era más que agradable.

Rukawa terminó sentado -por obra y gracia de Laura, de quién si no- junto a su anfitrión, mientras los demás se enfrascaban en una charla acerca de sus respectivas aficiones, con ocasionales intervenciones por parte de Sae.

"Has estado muy callado, zorro..."

"Nunca fui un gran conversador."

"Ya sé, hombre, pero cuando te quedas mirando tan fijo y sin hablar siento como si estuvieras buscándole defectos a todo. Eso me hace sentir... no sé, como si tuviera quince años otra vez; como si todo lo que hago y lo que tengo fuera inadecuado." - confesó quedamente el ex pelirrojo, sin mirarle. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en Sae, que hablaba animadamente con Laura.

Decir que Rukawa se había quedado asombrado ante esto era muy poco: estaba estupefacto.

"No sé porqué pensabas eso. Y jamás me lo dijiste."

"Bueno, no quería darle armas al enemigo" - confesó Sakuragi con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

"Yo nunca he sido tu enemigo."

"Sólo comprendí eso años después, Rukawa; en ese entonces estaba convencido de que lo eras, y de que harías cualquier cosa para ganarme, o para hacerme quedar como un tonto frente a los demás..."

"Ya te encargabas tú muy bien de hacer el oso sin que yo tuviera nada que ver." - apuntó secamente.

"Lo sé," - repuso, de buen humor - "pero tú eras un caso especial, al menos en mi cabeza. Te tomé como a mi rival directo, el que debía batir, y sentir que me despreciabas igual que muchos lo hacían era muy duro para mí. Por momentos era casi insoportable, te lo aseguro."

"Nunca te desprecié. Sé que quizá era demasiado duro contigo, pero sólo trataba de que dejaras de ser tan despreocupado. Además, cada vez que te decía algo y te enojabas, después te empeñabas en hacerme tragar mis palabras; y eso era bueno para ti."

"Bueno... tengo que confesar que en muchos sentidos me hiciste bien;" - admitió Sakuragi, con la enorme sonrisa que era su marca de fábrica - "me impulsaste a superarme, y aunque al final no llegué a ser tan importante como tú y tuve que renunciar al juego, aprendí a no dejarme influenciar por lo que otros dijeran de mí."

"¿Eh?" - el zorro se encontraba momentáneamente confundido. Pensaba que sus palabras habían ayudado al ex pelirrojo a superarse aunque fuera sólo para superarlo a él, pero no que hubieran tenido algún otro efecto a nivel emocional.

"¡Claro! Eso era lo que tú hacías: perseguir tu meta, luchar para alcanzarla, y al diablo con lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de ti... yo me fijaba en esas cosas, sabes?"

"Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Y no porque te considerara un cabeza hueca... no del todo, al menos." - se apresuró a añadir al ver que el otro abría la boca para protestar - "No creo tampoco que hoy en día no te importe lo que los demás piensen de ti; es una idea demasiado radical."

"Puede que tengas razón. Me importa lo que piensan de mí mi hija y mis amigos... pero sé que mi hija me ama, y mis amigos me apoyan en cada decisión que tomo; así que en realidad no me importa lo que piensen _los demás_. El resto sobra." - la enorme sonrisa brilló otra vez, y un torrente de admiración se unió a los demás sentimientos que luchaban a brazo partido contra la racionalidad dentro de Rukawa.

En ese momento Laura llamó su atención y la conversación privada terminó, pero mientras se despedían y salían del acogedor hogar de los Sakuragi, no pudo menos que pensar que el ex pelirrojo definitivamente había madurado en todos los sentidos.

Y que quizás no era perfecto -como nadie lo es-, pero se acercaba mucho.

De hecho, era _magnífico_.

* * *

Nada más llegar al hotel, Rukawa simplemente se dio una ducha y se echó en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero la cantidad de cosas que se le acumulaban en la cabeza le impedían conciliar el sueño... y la mayoría de esos pensamientos tenían como protagonista al ex pelirrojo. Condenada Laura. Sus charlas "terapéuticas" en vez de darle respuestas a sus preguntas, sólo le habían creado más y más interrogantes...

Sakuragi seguía siendo la misma persona expansiva, entusiasta y divertida de hacía diez años, temperada por la madurez y la experiencia; y eso sólo aumentaba exponencialmente su atractivo a los ojos de Kaede, que veía con preocupación cómo sus pensamientos estaban completamente invadidos por él. Sorprenderse deseando escuchar su voz y sus problemas -aún más, deseando _compartirlos_ e incluso _resolverlos_-, pensando cómo sería tocar su piel y simplemente poder sentirlo a su lado... era demasiado inquietante.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Hanamichi Sakuragi terminaría siendo una persona fascinante, alguien capaz de hacer que una persona fría y reprimida como él se sintiera tan atraído hasta el punto de verse obligado a reevaluar sus sentimientos y hasta su sexualidad? Si lo pensaba bien, el ex pelirrojo siempre había sido una persona fascinante... un bocón impulsivo, lleno de energía, de ganas de sobresalir y triunfar a pesar de unos comienzos muy poco ortodoxos y una adolescencia poco feliz.

Pero ahora, sólo ahora, era Rukawa capaz de verlo bajo una luz diferente. Ese dinamo fastidioso de su adolescencia se había casado, había enviudado, había estudiado, trabajaba y estaba criando solo -exitosamente, según todas las apariencias- a una hija; y no había perdido ni un ápice de la energía y el deseo de vivir que siempre lo habían hecho una persona única, alguien que destacaba por sí mismo.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más que no se atrevía a analizar, _deseaba_ a Hanamichi Sakuragi. Mucho. Y en esa mezcla se incluían un montón de sentimientos variados en los que no quería ni pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer, por todos los cielos?

El ex pelirrojo no parecía tener ningún tipo de inclinación hacia su mismo sexo. Había estado casado, y una persona tan emotiva -y tan fastidiosamente honesta- como él no daría un paso así de no estar profundamente comprometido sentimentalmente. Rukawa ahora incluso se avergonzaba de haber pensado siquiera por un momento que entre él y Nobunaga hubiera otra cosa que no fuera una amistad sincera.

¿Tendría él alguna oportunidad? Y si la tenía... qué diablos iba a hacer?

La llegada de Laura con el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. La mujer tenía cara de circunstancias cuando le tendió el aparato.

"Rosalyn." - le dijo escuetamente y, contra su costumbre, se retiró para dejarle hablar en paz.

"Ru! Dónde has estado metido, que no me has llamado?" - la voz enérgica de Roz tenía un dejo quejumbroso que lo hizo sonreír a pesar de todo el rollo que tenía en la cabeza.

"Sé que salí de vacaciones, Rosalyn, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de descansar... he tenido que asistir a entrevistas, a eventos... estoy muy cansado." - era muy cierto, no estaba mintiendo. Pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la verdad, y sabía que Rosalyn no tardaría en darse cuenta: era una mujer inteligente y perceptiva, y habían estado juntos durante casi año y medio luego de ser amigos por más de un año.

"Hum" - la chica de pronto parecía haber perdido gran parte de su energía expansiva, y ese monosílabo sonaba más bien pensativo -. "Algo ha sucedido, eh? Siento que no me lo estás diciendo todo... encontraste a alguien más que te movió el piso, Kaede? Alguna amiga de la secundaria de quien estuviste secretamente enamorado?" - el tono era medio humorístico, aunque parecía hablar en serio.

Rukawa casi se ahoga. _No, Rosalyn, algo mucho peor: un no-tan-amigo de la secundaria que me ha hecho preguntarme si no habré estado jugando para el equipo equivocado todos estos años_, pensó, sin humor.

"No" - contestó, simplemente.

No podía exponerle sus dudas y temores a la mujer con la que estaba comprometido. Ella era una buena mujer, pero él aún estaba demasiado confundido como para dar por hecho que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo para ganarse a Sakuragi; y sin aclarar sus propios sentimientos, no podía estar seguro de lograr que ella le comprendiera.

"Ese _no_ me suena a quizás, tal vez, no sé, sí... estás confundido, verdad, Kaede?" - hubo una pausa y la escuchó suspirar, resignada - "Como siempre, el que calla otorga. Venga, no te preguntaré nada más; sé que cuando estés listo para contármelo lo harás."

"Me conoces demasiado bien para mi gusto" - repuso él, blandamente.

"No tan bien como quisiera; si te conociera lo suficiente ya te habrías visto en la necesidad de matarme, porque sabes que soy una bocazas." - su tono ahora era ligeramente divertido - "Tienes más secretos que la CIA y el FBI juntos, y alguno de ellos debe ser muy peligroso..."

"Ajá. Cómo van las grabaciones? Lograste deshacerte de tu enemiga?"

"Venga, cambia de tema porque te conviene. Pues nada, que hemos hecho buenas migas, ahora, si me dejas que te cuente..."

Durante los siguientes diez minutos Rukawa escuchó pacientemente y no con poca diversión el relato detallado de las vicisitudes de Rosalyn en el plató de grabación de su telenovela. Éstas incluían una "discusión" con el productor, un gracioso incidente con un bebé al que habían traído para que fuera el hijo de la protagonista -Roz era la contrafigura-, y las peleas iniciales con la tal Madeleine, con la que ahora se llevaba la mar de bien después de casi haberse ido a las manos con ella.

"Bueno, me largo para que puedas descansar. ¿Me llamarás?"

"Claro que sí, Roz."

"No digas "claro que sí, Roz" con ese tono, como si le estuvieras llevando la corriente a una loca." - le advirtió, divertida - "Mira que no por nada soy la mejor villana de las telenovelas hoy por hoy, me oyes? No hay nadie que me supere haciendo de mala, y si me sigues llevando la corriente te voy a dar una muestra de mi talento en la vida real."

"Palabras, palabras..." - se mofó Kaede, divertido.

"¡Que hablo en serio! Ya puedes ir poniéndole unos cuanto guardaespaldas a esa mujercita que te está calentando la oreja, porque si la agarro la mato..."

"¡Rosalyn!"

"Estoy bromeando, hombre... ¿ves que se te puede sacar información? Caíste redondito... así que es cierto, te están calentando la oreja..."

"No es así," - el jugador suspiró exasperado, mesándose los cabellos - "no es lo que crees. Y es peor de lo que crees."

"¡Oh-oh! Ahora has despertado mi curiosidad malsana..."

"No puedo hablarte de eso, Roz. Aún no. Estoy demasiado confundido, todo esto es nuevo para mí."

"Escúchame Kaede," - la voz ahora era muy seria, pero seguía siendo cariñosa - "no sé lo que te ha pasado en el par de días que has estado en Japón, pero sí sé qué decirte: sea lo que sea, piénsalo muy bien antes de actuar. Nunca has sido una persona impulsiva; eso es bueno en algunos momentos y muy malo en otros, pero ahora mismo te siento muy agitado. NO te precipites."

Rosalyn...

"Cierra la boca y escúchame. Si vas a darme calabazas, quiero que sea por una buena razón, entiendes? Por una decisión madura y responsable que hayas tomado, y no por un impulso; podrías equivocarte de medio a medio y no quiero saber que sufres debajo de todo el hielo que llevas como escudo."

"Ya das por sentado que voy a dejarte. ¿No es eso adelantarse a los acontecimientos?" - preguntó Rukawa con ironía.

"Kaede, sé que sabes que puedo ser atolondrada, pero no estúpida. Ambos estamos conscientes que entre los dos no hay una gran pasión, ni un compromiso de vida, aunque lleve este pedrusco de miles de dólares en mi dedo..." - de nuevo había un toque humorístico en la seriedad de la mujer- "tenemos una buena amistad y un sexo estupendo. Podemos pasar años compartiendo eso sin cansarnos el uno del otro, como una verdadera pareja; y eso es mucho más de lo que las personas promedio tienen, así que no quiero perderlo por una estupidez. Por eso te pido que no te precipites."

"No lo haré." - dijo al fin el jugador, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Eso es todo lo que pido. Te quiero mucho, Kaede."

"Y yo a ti..."

"Besos. Sueña conmigo y _piénsalo_ bien."

Rosalyn colgó y Rukawa se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. La joven tenía razón... pocas veces hablaba seriamente, pero cuando lo hacía, había que escucharla con atención porque generalmente lo que decía tenía mucho sentido.

Quizás estaba exagerando. Quizás no deseaba realmente a Sakuragi; quizás sólo deseaba las cosas que él tenía ahora, y de alguna manera su subconsciente lo reflejaba de una manera deformada como una atracción hacia el hombre. El chico bocón había crecido para convertirse en un hombre que le parecía casi perfecto, con la vida tranquila y estable que Kaede deseaba para sí mismo algún día.

Probablemente era eso, y NO que estuviera enamorándose de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Dios... había usado la palabra prohibida!

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen por la tardanza... otra vez. Anda, que me aparezco dos meses y pico después; debe haber mucha gente pensando que abandoné el fic o algo así. Me aumentaron repentinamente las horas de trabajo y eso no es bueno para mis fics; hace más de un mes que apenas puedo mirarlos, y cuando lo hago, a pesar de que sé lo que voy a escribir, el estrés de la semana no me permite producir como es debido. Encima ya he empezado de lleno a estudiar mi segunda carrera, lo cual me acorta aún más el tiempo. Sé que hubo mucho diálogo y también mucha introspección, pero esas son las bases de cualquier posible relación _seria_, creo yo.Gracias mil a los que han estado pendientes de alguna actualización y han dejado algún comentario, saben que me animan a seguir... en el próximo cap, más o menos, comenzaremos a meternos de lleno en la cabeza de nuestro querido Hana XDD.

Gracias a: _Shadir _(en algún momento tenía que aparecer¿no crees? XD),_ Black Kymera _(sí, pobre Ru, no las tiene sencillas. Anda, yo nunca he pensado que lo que escribes sea "frío"; a mí me gusta mucho, sobre todo cuando describes discusiones XDD. Ay sí, mana... hace tiempito ya, eh?), _Haima_ (pues yo sí leí un fic en el que eran mejores amigos y terminaban haciendo cositas. **Muy** gráfico, por cierto xD), _Takami Megunata_ (me alegro que te guste el fic, y que te agrade Laura. Gracias!), _Hikaru Itsuko _(jajaja, todo el mundo está preocupado por Kyota. Y bueno, ya ves que con presiones o no me he tardado igual... circunstancias fuera de mi alcance), _Kendra Duvoa _ (allí va la pobre pc, echando palante),_ Sakura_ (XD),_ Pupi-chan _ (siento mucho haberte hecho esperar XD), _Yaired _(eres un poquito malvada, eh? xD), _Yuuna Ushiha_ ("peñiscando la uva"? XDDD), _Sakuts _ (gracias!), _Sakare_ (pensamientos lemon, eh? No me digas con Hana y Kiyota XDD), _Asr_ (me alegra que te haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza), _ Sarahí_ (pos no, ya has visto el motivo de su presencia XD), _Dark Orochi _(qué va, no me cuesta nada, me he enamorado de los personajes y así es facilísimo imaginárselos, cobran vida solitos), _Alejandra_ (pues aquí la tienes, aunque con dos meses de retraso, qué vergüenza...), _Lensaiak_ (Gracias! Bueno, la verdad es que el centro de esto es el RuHanaRu y por eso no hay mucho protagonismo de los demás... a mí me agrada Sendoh, aunque no sea mi favorito, por eso vas a verlo seguido por aquí), _AndreSakurita_ (pues nada, bienvenida, aunque para actualizar más seguido lo voy a tener crudo XD), _Astrea_ (bienvenida... jajaja, cierto, entre Kiyota y Hana, los dos monos), _Anto-chan_ (Anto! Qué bueno verte por aki... espero haber despejado tus dudas XD).


	7. Un ex pelirrojo en apuros

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** cambio de POV en este cap, y en los próximos se alternarán. 

**Agradecimiento:** Ultra-super-duper-huge-bitching thank-yous para _Serena_, _Constable Fraser_, _MissDarcy_, _MasterJinn_ y todos los compañeros del antiguo foro de Coruscant, por el hermoso regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado. Y mucho Chocolate Jedi para los que ayudan a luchar contra el Evil Sith Block! XDD

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Un ex pelirrojo en apuros**

Cuántas veces lo había enfrentado en la cancha, mientras sus cuerpos se esforzaban hasta el límite y sus temperamentos chocaban como hielo y fuego en la atmósfera cargada... jugando uno contra el otro, jugando en el mismo equipo, no importaba. Era gracioso y curioso cómo sus memorias del juego estaban irremediablemente ligadas a él, a pesar de los años que había pasado jugando como profesional sin su presencia en la cancha.

Era gracioso, curioso... y le daba miedo. _Eso_ no se había colado en sus pensamientos durante años. Al menos no conscientemente.

_Sólo esto me faltaba..._

Sacudió su cabeza como un perrito debajo del chorro de agua tibia y apoyó sus manos en las frías baldosas de la pared. El entrenamiento que seguía todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar lo había dejado hoy inusualmente drenado, en lugar de llenarle de ánimo y energías renovadas como siempre.

"¡Papi! Ya viene el autobús de la escuela!"

La voz de su hija lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y cerró las llaves del agua, tomando una gruesa toalla del colgador junto a la ducha y secándose antes de avanzar hacia el dormitorio y tomar unos boxers, una camisa y unos pantalones al azar, que se puso rápidamente.

Sae estaba en la salita, lista ya para salir con su mochila a cuestas y muy mona en su uniforme de escuela.

"¿Llevas tu almuerzo?"

"Sí, papi."

"Pórtate bien. No quiero peleas con los demás niños, me has oído? Eres demasiado chica para andar repartiendo golpes."

"No sé, no sé, papá. Siempre me has dicho que no me deje fregar por los demás, y hay una niña que..." - comenzó a protestar Sae, pero su padre le dirigió una mirada alcalina.

"Sae, tú sabes lo que quiero decir. No intentes usar mis propias palabras en mi contra. Yo tenía excusas para ser un gamberro, ya que prácticamente me crié en la calle y sin padres; tú eres una chica, y tienes padre. No quiero enterarme de que mi hija se ha convertido en la buscapleitos de la escuela."

"Está bien, papá." - suspiró resignada, poniendo su mejor carita inocente; pero Sakuragi conocía a su hija, y sabía que era muy probable que en los próximos días volviesen a llamarle de la escuela gracias a alguna de sus hazañas.

Ambos salieron al portón de entrada, donde él se inclinó a depositar un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de la niña antes de empujarla ligeramente en dirección al autobús, que acababa de detenerse en la acera. Permaneció allí hasta que el vehículo desapareció al final de la calle, y sólo entonces volvió a entrar a la casa.

Su rutina de las mañanas -hacer el desayuno para dos, entrenarse, ducharse y vestirse- estaba casi completa, así que se sentó frente al plato de desayuno que su hija había dejado servido en la mesa del comedor. En los últimos días había estado tan atareado que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo, y ahora, mientras engullía mecánicamente la comida, no pudo evitarlo.

Para él, la partida de Kaede Rukawa en busca de la realización de sus sueños había sido poco menos que una traición. Podía alegarse que entre ambos no existía algo que pudiera traicionarse, pero en la mente obstinada de Hanamichi las cosas eran muy diferentes. Rukawa había abandonado su patio, y al irse se había llevado con él gran parte de la motivación del entonces pelirrojo: la motivación que le daba el simple y puro deseo de vencer a su más poderoso rival.

Al fin de cuentas, y después de una dolorosa recuperación y su regreso a las canchas, Hanamichi había comprendido cuánto le afectaba la partida del zorro... y no tenía nada que ver con Haruko; de hecho, en esos días descubrió que fuera de la amistad que le ofrecía, la hermana de su capitán le importaba un soberano pepino.

Había odiado a Rukawa por desertar del uno a uno que parecían jugar siempre, el partido secreto y tácito, su guerra ruidosa enfrentada a la guerra silenciosa del otro. Después el odio se había desvanecido poco a poco... había comenzado a estudiar, conoció a Mina, se casaron y tuvieron a Sae, luego ella murió y él quedó a cargo de la niña...

Y todo ese tiempo, aún en los momentos más felices, Hanamichi Sakuragi sabía que el odio que sintiera hacia su rival había dejado, al desvanecerse, un vacío que nada llenaba. Sólo hizo falta ver al zorro de nuevo para que volviera a experimentar la extraña sensación que raras veces lo abandonaba cuando jugaba lado a lado con él; la sensación de que su pecho se expandía y se contraía al mismo tiempo con algo parecido a la incertidumbre y muy cercano al miedo.

Era una suerte que Hanamichi hubiera crecido, madurado y aprendido a controlar -al menos en gran parte- sus emociones... y sobre todo las demostraciones físicas de las mismas. De no haberlo logrado, su actitud frente a Rukawa hubiera sido el escenario ideal para hacer el ridículo más espectacular desde sus años en la secundaria.

No había ejercido mucho control, de todas maneras... no podía llamarse control al pseudo-abrazo que le había dado al zorro en casa de Akagi, al extraño impulso que lo había llevado a retarle a un juego uno a uno, a la repentina preocupación por sus hábitos alimenticios y a su ridícula e infantil actitud de robarle bocaditos de comida del plato... al pedirle un aventón, al invitarle a entrar a su casa...

Todo eso lo llevaba a una sola conclusión: inconscientemente, había estado _coqueteando_ con Kaede Rukawa.

"¡AY! MIERDA!" - había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que la puntería le había fallado, y al servirse café de la jarra el líquido caliente cayó en su mano, en lugar de caer en la taza que Sae había dejado frente a él para tales efectos.

Se dedicó frenéticamente a la tarea de limpiar el desastre antes de vestirse para ir a trabajar, pero mientras ejecutaba su rutina como un autómata no pudo evitar que un par de preguntas se repitieran una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_¿Qué carajo me pasa¿Y qué se supone que haga al respecto?_

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Era día de oficina para él, le tocaba narrar las notas deportivas en los noticieros del día, además de que tenía pendiente su artículo para la página web y el diario deportivo, y por eso se había dedicado a redactar y a corregir. Acababa de enviar de las notas al redactor en jefe con su vecina de escritorio y ahora se afanaba en su artículo, sin dejar de mordisquear la goma del lápiz que tenía en la mano. 

Su mente divagó mientras observaba a sus compañeros de oficina.

Frente a él, en sendos escritorios, trabajaban Takeshi y Nara, los redactores de las noticias nacionales. Rika Ayano, la encargada de la sección de arte y espectáculos del noticiero, ocupaba el escritorio junto al suyo desde hacía dos años; y en el ínterin una buena amistad y camaradería se había forjado entre ellos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que él no había hecho nada para fomentar sentimientos de esa clase, Hanamichi sabía que la chica se sentía más que atraída hacia él... y él había pensado un poco en ella, para ser justos.

Claro que no había pasado del simple "pensar", y suponía que se debía a que, físicamente, Rika tenía cierto parecido con su esposa Minako: cabello negro muy fino y levemente ondulado, ojos de color café y un hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda cuando sonreía. Pero hasta allí llegaba el parecido, porque Rika era diametralmente opuesta en carácter a la criatura reservada, seria y callada que había sido su esposa. Bien mirado, su dinámica compañera se parecía más a él mismo que a cualquier otra persona.

Él no había dado muestras de sentir algo más que una disposición amistosa hacia la chica, pero era consciente de que sus compañeros de oficina y los del noticiero los daban ya como pareja "no oficial", y esperaban que se hiciese oficial de un momento a otro. Si era por Hanamichi, iban a llevarse un buen chasco... porque aunque Rika era atractiva y una buena mujer bajo todo concepto, era una amiga y nada más. Por supuesto, esperaba que ella pensara lo mismo.

Después de lo había pasado en los dos últimos días, amén de la revelación que había tenido esa mañana durante el desayuno, era definitivo que Rika no era candidata a ocupar ninguna posición de mayor relevancia en su vida. Joder, si había estado coqueteando con Rukawa, RUKAWA, su ex máximo rival, la ex cruz de su existencia adolescente, el tipo menos comunicativo de la tierra. Oh, pero el calor de ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, la mirada azul oscuro clavada en la suya con una mezcla de arrogancia y confusión que era tan jodidamente _sexy_...

_Genial, tantos años tranquilito y justo ahora se me despierta la libido... gracias a RUKAWA, nada menos. ¡Y encima va a resultar que de pronto me he vuelto marica!_

"¿Hanamichi? Hana!" - le tomó un par de segundos más reaccionar a la voz que le llamaba, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba al menos diez minutos sentado ahí, en su escritorio, como en estado de trance. La chica en la que había estado pensando -antes de su mente tomara un camino tan creativo, claro- acababa de llegar y lo zarandeaba por el hombro.

"Lo siento, Rika. ¿Qué querías?" - preguntó al fin, sonriendo un poco para disimular.

"Darte esto," - repuso la joven, entregándole unas hojas engrapadas - "es tu nota del noticiero de la tarde, el jefe ya la corrigió. Y preguntarte qué te pasa, has estado muy distraído últimamente." - añadió, mirándole con cierta suspicacia que se le antojó algo molesta.

"¿Distraído yo, el tensai, el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi¡JAJAJAJA!" - su risa bienhumorada y estruendosa resonó en cada rincón de la oficina, haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros... que no se dieron cuenta de la nota forzada en la voz del ex pelirrojo.

"Es bueno ver que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre," - comentó Rika, sonriendo y sentándose con desenvoltura en el borde del escritorio que ocupaba Hanamichi, muy cerca de él - "ya nos estabas preocupando. ¿Quieres venir a cenar a casa, Hana? Mamá me se quejó ayer de que hace mucho que no te ve, ni a Sae..."

"Yo..." - ahora sí que estaba en un apuro. Le agradaba mucho la madre de Rika, que solía malcriarle, y ambas mujeres adoraban a Sae; pero la actitud de la joven parecía tornarse algo más atrevida por momentos, indicando que no sería prudente compartir con ella en un ambiente demasiado familiar. Era como si Rika se hubiera dado cuenta de que si quería algo con él, tendría que ser ella quien diera el primer paso.

El teléfono en su escritorio sonó, salvándole de responder, al menos momentáneamente. Cuando tomó el auricular, Rika no se movió del escritorio para darle privacidad; en lugar de eso permaneció mirándolo expectante. Joder.

"¿Sí?"

"Hanamichi," - la voz potente y oscura de Akagi estremeció el receptor - "Sendoh ha llegado esta tarde al país. Acabo de hablar con tu jefe y he arreglado que asistas al cóctel de bienvenida, como amigo y no como parte de la prensa... tendrás oportunidad de conseguir alguna entrevista, ya que estarán presentes la mayoría de las estrellas que van a jugar en el evento."

"¡Ah! Un lindo gesto de tu parte, Gori;" - sonrió maliciosamente, olvidando por momentos la presencia de Rika sentada a su lado en el escritorio -"pero, qué hago con Sae? No tengo niñera prevista para esta noche..."

"Haruko me ha dicho que puedes dejar a la niña en su casa y recogerla a la vuelta. Ella no va a ir... dice que se aburriría."

"Claro, con tan pocas mujeres con las que chismear..." -zumbó Hana, provocando una leve carcajada que retumbó en su oído - "Dile que se lo agradezco, y que pasaré dejando a Sae por allá. ¿Formal?"

"Se lo diré. Y sí, me temo que tendrás que ponerte tu smoking."

"Bah, igual ya no me molesta... estoy tan habituado a la corbata que no me fastidia ya ponerme el traje de pingüino. ¿A las ocho?"

"Exacto. Las anfitrionas ya saben quién eres, así que no tendrás problemas para entrar al hotel."

"Gracias, Gori."

"Nos vemos allá. Y deja de llamarme así."

Colgó, y sólo entonces volvió a enfrentarse con la mirada de los ojos café de Rika, que parecía algo ofendida después de haber escuchado el breve intercambio. Bueno, nadie la mandaba a estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas... se aclaró la garganta y puso su expresión más simpática.

"Ya ves, Rika... me encantaría ir a cenar a tu casa, pero tendré pocas oportunidades de ver a mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria que ahora son estrellas de baloncesto, y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad."

"Oh." - la decepción era patente en el rostro de la muchacha, pero Hanamichi hizo lo que pudo por poner la cara más avergonzada de su repertorio, y eso pareció aplacarla un poco.

"Con mucho gusto iremos otro día que quieras invitarnos. Sabes que aprecio mucho a tu madre, y Sae también."

"Bueno," - suspiró la chica, bajándose del escritorio con cierto aire de derrota - "serás bienvenido cuando quieras, Hana. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero" -sus ojos brillaron con súbita animación maliciosa - "ya eres como parte de la familia."

"Ejem," - estuvo en un tris de sonrojarse, algo que le pasaba con frecuencia cuando estaba nervioso y que rara vez podía controlar. ¡Caramba con la chica! Se estaba lanzando a fondo, porque esa indirecta era casi directa... - "es un honor que lo consideres así, Rika. Gracias."

No tuvo que sacársela de encima por mucho rato, porque el tiempo era limitado; se despidió de ella y de los otros compañeros, fue al estudio a grabar sus notas del día, pasó por la oficina de su jefe informándole de todo y finalmente salió del canal con tres horas justas antes de la pactada con Akagi. Llegado a casa, esperó el autobús de la escuela y diligentemente se encargó de que su hija se bañara y vistiera mientras él preparaba la cena.

Sólo cuando la niña estuvo sentada a la mesa se ocupó de sacar el smoking del armario, donde lo tenía cuidadosamente colgado y protegido por una envoltura plástica; se duchó y comenzó a vestirse. Sae llamó a la puerta cuando sólo le faltaba ponerse la corbata de moño y la chaqueta.

"¡Papi, estás muy elegante!" - exclamó, dando varios pasos dentro de la habitación y sentándose en la cama, sin dejar de mirarle con un aire entre crítico y orgulloso - "Porqué no puedo ir? Porqué tengo que quedarme con la tía Haruko?"

"Es una reunión del mundillo deportivo, Sae, y va a haber muy pocas chicas allí. Te aburrirías sin mujeres a las que pudieras criticar, y a Haruko le pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo, así que es bueno que las dos se hagan compañía." - mientras se anudaba la corbata, le dirigió una mirada especulativa a la niña reflejada en el espejo - "No me digas que no te diviertes con Haruko..."

"Nah, ella siempre inventa alguna cosa y la pasamos bien. Pero no es lo mismo que estar contigo, papi." - aquellas palabras arrugaron, literal y metafóricamente, el corazoncito del ex pelirrojo. Adoraba a la chiquilla, y ella lo sabía.

"Me tienes tomada la medida, pequeña bribona... pero no puedo llevarte."

"Papáááá..." - se quejó Sae.

"Sae..." - el tono de advertencia logró que la niña, suspirando y haciendo un leve puchero, desistiera al fin.

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Va a estar mi tío Gori allá?"

"Sí."

"¿Y el señor zorro? Kaede?"

"No lo sé, supongo que sí." - repuso luego de un par de segundos de sobresaltado silencio. No había pensado en eso, seguro que Rukawa también asistiría al fulano cóctel...

"¿Te pasa algo, papi?" - volvió a sobresaltarse al notar la mirada suspicaz que le dirigía su hija.

"No, nena. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

"Pusiste una cara muy rara cuando te pregunté por Kaede..."

Uf. Tener una hija con una inteligencia precoz era muy duro a veces.

* * *

Procuró no pensar en nada en el camino hacia la casa de los Akagi, escuchando el parloteo de Sae que le contaba cómo había sido su día en la escuela. Había distraído a la niña, evitando que le cuestionara respecto a Rukawa, pero sólo se había salvado por un pelo de rana calva... literalmente. 

Haruko salió a recibirles, y después de hacer pasar a Sae a la salita se le acercó con aire conspirador.

"Oye, Hanamichi... podrías hacerme un favor?"

"¿Cuál?" - preguntó, desconcertado. Haruko siempre había sido más que amable y amistosa con él, sin exigir retribución alguna; era una de las cosas que le había gustado de ella cuando eran adolescentes: su generosidad, amplia y dulce. Rara vez le pedía favores.

"Ya que vas al cóctel y tendrás oportunidad de hablar con Rukawa... podrías por favor, _por favor_, preguntarle qué piensa de mí ahora que nos hemos visto de nuevo?"

¿Que QUÉ? De ninguna manera! Si precisamente iba a tener que _evitar_ hablarle! Después de darse cuenta del despliegue de gestos _raritos_ que había hecho en presencia del otro, si lo veía y tenía que hablarle seguro que se le iba a caer la cara de vergüenza.

Además, ya Rukawa le había expresado claramente su opinión respecto a la hermana de su ex capitán... aunque no estaba en sus manos decírselo a ella. Y a Haruko se le había olvidado un pequeño detalle... uno que a él también se le había olvidado, muy convenientemente.

"Podría hacerlo, Haruko. Pero te advierto que está comprometido."

"¿Eh?" - la mujer lo miró desconcertada - "No hablas en serio..."

"Y tanto. Lo leí en una revista el año pasado, y su secretaria la ha mencionado en mi presencia varias veces. Se llama Rosalyn, es actriz, y por lo que recuerdo de su foto en esa revista, es una mujer muy hermosa." - dijo lentamente, haciendo memoria. Varias emociones se reflejaron por turno en el rostro de Haruko: incredulidad, decepción, desánimo...

"¿No crees que yo pueda atraerlo, Hanamichi? Qué hay de malo en mí?"

Su voz era firme, pero casi se quebró en la última sílaba de la frase, y Sakuragi se sintió de pronto algo culpable y dolido por ella. Haruko era una buena amiga, le había presentado a la que luego se convirtió en su esposa, siempre había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas... no se merecía sufrir.¡ Pero era su culpa, leñe! Porqué seguía torturándose con el fantasma de su enamoramiento adolescente?

"No tienes nada de malo, Haruko; eres una de las mujeres más buenas que conozco, y que conste que no son muchas. Pero pensé que a estas alturas, y después de tantos años, te habías olvidado ya de ese enamoramiento tonto..."

"No fue un enamoramiento tonto, Hanamichi. Me enamoré de él _de veras_. Y tienes razón, cualquiera pensaría que dejé eso hace tiempo, pero no puedo evitarlo... al verlo otra vez, todo lo que sentía entonces se me ha venido encima. Lo siento." - se frotó los ojos para disimular una lágrima rebelde.

"Es sólo porque añoras el pasado, Haruko. Ya se te pasará. Además," - añadió, después de unos instantes - "él va a volver a América, su vida está allá. Y ya sabes lo que dicen: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente..."

_Sí, Hana tonto, él va a regresar a América, a su vida, a su prometida. Y a ti también se te pasarán estas ganas pasajeras de darte una excursión por la otra acera, ya lo verás..._

"Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una tonta."

"No, sólo demasiado sentimental." - le sonrió, tratando de animarla y de animarse - "Vamos, deja ya esa actitud, que no quiero que mi hija crea que te hice llorar."

"Sae nunca creería eso," - afirmó Haruko, sonriendo débilmente - "sabe que tú eres más bueno que el pan e incapaz de matar a una mosca."

"En otras palabras, que soy un sentimental aburrido."

"Puede que seas un sentimental, pero nunca serás aburrido, Hanamichi." - la sonrisa de Haruko se amplió - "Vete ya, no querrás llegar tarde."

De camino al lujoso hotel en el que se llevaría a cabo la reunión, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo. ¡Era tan fuera de carácter, tan extraño para él! No era una persona llevada por los sentidos, sino por los sentimientos, y por ello había pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo.

No se había involucrado con nadie desde la muerte de Mina; nunca había sido del tipo capaz de sostener una relación casual, y en esos años no se había sentido lo suficientemente atraído por alguien como para iniciar algún acercamiento comprometedor. Nunca había pensado en el porqué. Quizás porque no era una de esas personas inseguras, temerosas de estar solas y al mismo tiempo incapaces de comprometerse seriamente con alguien; como Kiyota, que se acostaba con una chica diferente cada mes. Él no podía hacer eso; si estaba con alguien era porque sus sentimientos hacia esa persona eran fuertes, no por simple atracción sexual.

Había querido muchísimo a Mina y aún la extrañaba... la extrañaría toda su vida. Extrañaba su sonrisa dulce y calmada que lo serenaba cuando su temperamento -vamos, su proverbial mala leche de gamberro- amenazaba con desbordarse; extrañaba la forma en la que podía hablar abiertamente con ella de lo que pensaba y sentía, sin temor a ser censurado o a hacer el ridículo. Nadie sería como Minako Sakuragi.

Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que su admiración-envidia hacia Rukawa había estado primero en su vida, mucho antes de conocer a Mina; fue el primer sentimiento poderoso y genuino que había experimentado. Por eso no lo había olvidado, por eso el vacío que le había dejado su partida; un vacío que había empujado a un rincón de sus recuerdos, pero que nunca había podido llenar... y ahora, al igual que le había pasado a Haruko, al verle de nuevo los sentimientos reprimidos se le habían venido encima como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Trató de concentrarse en el tráfico, y aunque no le fue fácil estacionarse cerca del hotel en el que se llevaba a cabo la recepción, al final lo logró. Después de atravesar el enorme vestíbulo estilo barroco y de hacer un primer viaje en el ascensor hasta el piso treinta, llegó al saloncito en el que se encontraba el ascensor que conducía al penthouse, custodiado por un par de gorilas y otro par de hermosas anfitrionas. Les dio su nombre, le dejaron pasar, y luego de un corto viaje se encontró en el lugar de reunión.

Nunca había estado allí, y por unos momentos se quedó asombrado ante el lujo suntuario del penthouse, que era prácticamente un palacete de dos niveles; la escalera que conducía al nivel superior estaba bloqueada por un grueso cordón rojo de terciopelo, y el nivel inferior, que consistía en un enorme salón que daba paso a una terraza acristalada e iluminada, bullía de invitados.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ésta era la idea que tenía el Gori de "un pequeño cóctel de bienvenida"...

Hanamichi había adquirido la habilidad de pasar prácticamente inadvertido cuando quería, a pesar de su corpulencia y estatura. Aquí era más fácil, porque la mayoría de los invitados, a los que conocía gracias a su trabajo, eran atletas; entre tanta gente alta y fuerte vestida prácticamente igual era sencillo perderse. Se deslizó hasta una de las enormes mesas en las que estaba servido el magnífico buffet, y se instaló junto a una fuente casi rebosante de entremeses de cangrejo.

Iba ya por el octavo entremés cuando una voz harto conocida al fin llamó su atención; se giró para ver a su ex capitán, embutido en un smoking igual al suyo, con una copa en la mano y una leve sonrisa en su rostro oscuro.

"Me costó ubicarte. ¿Andas tratando de pasar desapercibido?"

"Bueno, lo logré durante" - miró su reloj - "casi doce minutos. ¿Llegó ya el homenajeado?"

"Aún no, pero debe estar al llegar. Mitsui ya está por ahí, y también Kogure... casi todo el equipo grande de Shohoku se reunirá de nuevo esta noche." - la perspectiva ponía un brillo alegre en los ojos del ex capitán.

"¿Y Rukawa?" - no pudo evitar preguntar, y el sólo pronunciar el nombre lo puso un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Porqué rayos estaba tan nervioso? Había hecho el oso coqueteando con Rukawa y ahora no sabía qué hacer; quería y a la vez no quería verlo...

"Ya llegó hace rato, con toda su comitiva. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?" - Akagi le miró con abierta curiosidad.

"Por naaadaa..." - dejó caer Hanamichi con su tono más perezoso y distraído, metiéndose a toda prisa otro entremés en la boca para disimular; su interlocutor le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, pero no insistió.

"Haruko me contó que lo retaste a jugar uno a uno, y que él aceptó. Espero que estés seguro de que quieres hacer eso, Hanamichi... podrías volver a lastimarte la espalda."

"Nah. Hace años que quiero hacerlo, y voy a dar lo mejor de mí; pero no me arriesgaré a lesionarme. tengo una hija a quien cuidar, y de todos modos ya el mismo Rukawa me advirtió que no permitirá que quiera hacerme el héroe. Ya estás como él, parecen un par de gallinas cluecas."

"Será que le preocupa tu bienestar, como a mí."

"No exageres. Hemos hablado y hecho las paces, pero eso no nos hace amigos del alma..."

"Creo que subestimas tu influencia sobre la gente, Hanamichi. Siempre lo has hecho." - dijo crípticamente Akagi, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Una conmoción cerca del ascensor anunció la llegada de Akira Sendoh, elegantísimo en un traje de levita azul y con diamantes en la solapa, y claramente decidido a llamar la atención viéndose notoriamente distinto al resto de los asistentes. A Hanamichi le pareció que no había cambiado mucho: la misma sonrisa perezosa y algo irritante de siempre, el mismo cabello erizado y lustroso y la misma actitud relajada. Una pequeña cicatriz en la sien derecha alteraba un poco la uniformidad de su bien cuidada tez.

Akagi se movió para recibirle y Hanamichi fue tras él, discretamente, observando cómo los dos hombres se saludaban con deferencia y respeto. Sin embargo, a pesar de su discreción, los ojos perspicaces de Sendoh se fijaron en él en cuestión de un par de minutos, y no tardó en dirigirse hacia él.

"¿Sakuragi? Hanamichi Sakuragi?" - un par de hileras de blanquísimos dientes destellaron en una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando el jugador avanzó para estrechar su mano.

"Vaya, me reconociste, Sendoh..." - dijo el ex pelirrojo, aceptando la mano que le tendía.

"Tengo buen ojo y buena memoria, según dicen. Pero no eres tan difícil de reconocer, aunque ya no lleves el pelo rojo que era tu marca de fábrica."

Hanamichi se disponía a contestarle cuando captó un movimiento en la periferia de su visión y se giró un poco para ver a Rukawa, que venía de la terraza acristalada llevando a Laura a remolque. Sólo con un gran esfuerzo logró apartar su mirada de él, para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Sendoh, que le habló a continuación en tono bajo y confidencial.

"Ya veo que tienes un radar incorporado. No te culpo por mirar a Rukawa; el tipo está demasiado bueno. Siempre he pensado que es una lástima que no juegue para los dos equipos..."

Sakuragi se quedó mirando a Sendoh con la boca abierta como un pez.

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen, gomen, gomen! Ya ven, no lo he abandonado. A pesar de que buena parte de _Lección_ está ya en sketch en mi libreta, tengo que confesar que mis otros fics han acaparado el tiempo libre que he tenido, en particular _Equilibrio;_ lo que ha bloqueado este fic en particular y por eso preferí ponerlo en hiatus por unos meses... pero aquí estoy de nuevo dispuesta a resucitar el asunto XD. A los que puedan quejarse de que Sakuragi esté algo OOC, les recuerdo que ha madurado, es un adulto con responsabilidades y no puede estar actuando como un idiota bocón las 24 horas... 

Gracias a: _Elena-Shadir _(ya lo creo, van a pasar muchas cosas),_ Takami Megunata _(que no hay que fiarse de Rosalyn, no la conoces XDDD), _Pupi-chan_ (sí, monísima XD), _Yuuna Ushiha_ (te gusta Hana, eh?), _Astrea _(to Diox se llevó un susto con Kiyota, y eso que el chico no es mala gente ni nada XD),_ Lensaiak_ (gracias, me alegra que pienses que estoy retratando bien a Rukawa, con las obvias diferencias que trae la madurez),_ Ale _(espero que con esto haya calmado un poco a toda la gente que esperaba...), _Hikaru Itsuko _(jajaja, ya veremos más adelante si te ves obligada a cambiar de opinión. Yo de todos modos no me fiaría de alguien a quien aún no conocemos), _Sakura_ (no señora, no lo voy a dejar. Si bien la falta de tiempo me impide actualizar como quisiera y dedico más tiempo a mis otros fics, éste va adelantado), _Haima Yagami _(aquí empezamos con el punto de vista de Hana, espero que te haya agradado), _Pau-chan_ (no, botado no XD), _Sarahí_ (no, siempre me he tardado mucho, lo siento de veras), _Águila Fanel_ (venga, me alegro de que todo vaya saliendo como quiero. la verdad es que entre el trabajo y mis otros dos fics me absorben, y a veces éste lo dejo un poquito de lado. Pero aquí sigo), _Ayami_ (no tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero aquí está).


	8. Conversaciones peligrosas

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Conversaciones peligrosas**

Hanamichi _sabía_ que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, porque podía sentir el intenso calor en su piel. Además, y como si necesitara alguna otra confirmación de que su incomodidad era evidente, Sendoh le observaba con su sonrisita (marca registrada) y parecía la mar de divertido.

"¡Oye!" - logró protestar, indignado, después de uno segundos que le parecieron siglos - "No lo estoy mirando de _esa_ manera!"

"¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me parecía..."

"¡Claro, cómo no iba a parecerte, si cada ladrón juzga por su condición!" - no era un insulto, ya que Sendoh no se empeñaba precisamente en ocultar sus tendencias sexuales y eso lo había convertido en la comidilla de los tabloides - "Haz el favor de no complicarme la vida, que ya estoy grande para que me hagan pasar vergüenza como si fuera un muchachito."

"Vale, como quieras, no te alteres." - el elegante jugador levantó las manos en señal de rendición, pero la sonrisita odiosa no se borró de su cara.

"¿De qué hablan? No estarán discutiendo, o sí?" - Akagi, que se había retirado momentáneamente luego de que otro de los invitados llamara su atención, retornó a la conversación lanzándoles miradas llenas de advertencias... que prometían convertirse en amenazas.

"¡Qué va, Hana y yo sólo estábamos recordando los viejos tiempos!" - con toda su cachaza, Sendoh lanzó un brazo alrededor del cuello del ex pelirrojo y fingió ahorcarle.

_¿HANA? Pero quién le ha dado permiso a este...?_

"Hum," - resopló Akagi, mirándolos con aire dubitativo - "no me lo creo. Más bien me parece que si no sueltas a Hanamichi en este momento vas a..."

"¡OUCH!" - el formidable codazo de Sakuragi había dado justo en el blanco, dejándolo sin aire y borrándole la sonrisa de un plumazo - "Pero qué violento eres, caray," - se quejó, después de unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido - "yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amigable..."

"Sí, claro. Pero es que todos sabemos que eres tan amigable como un tiburón hambriento." - la voz femenina, entre irónica y divertida, pertenecía a Laura y sobresaltó a todos. Especialmente a Sakuragi, quien fijó la mirada en la mujer tratando de no ver al hombre que la llevaba del brazo.

"Laura... qué poco crédito me das." - Sendoh se inclinó en un gesto de saludo caballerosamente teatral. Hanamichi, que a través de su trabajo había aprendido a observar con detenimiento las reacciones de las personas, se dio cuenta de que la sonrisita había retornado, si bien algo torcida; y además los ojos del jugador mostraban de pronto una expresión muy rara.

"Será porque te conozco, Akira. ¿Cómo estás?" - la mujer extendió su mano en un gesto cortés, y el otro la estrechó brevemente. Todo el intercambio, a pesar de su pretendida naturalidad, se le antojó rígido e incómodo a más no poder al ex pelirrojo.

"Bastante bien. Qué tal, Rukawa." - saludó con deferencia al acompañante de Laura, aunque su sonrisa parecía haber perdido espontaneidad.

¡Ah... claro!. Ahora recordaba aquella primera conversación, cuando había acompañado a Akagi a pedirle al zorro que participara en el juego de las estrellas; habían mencionado algo de que Laura había salido con Sendoh algunas veces. Ésa debía ser la causa de la extraña tensión que casi se palpaba entre ellos.

Y se le antojaba algo raro... Laura parecía una mujer muy inteligente y avispada, y se notaba que era bastante seria a pesar de sus constantes bromas; mientras que Sendoh, aunque igual de inteligente y astuto, según lo que contaba la prensa era la persona menos seria del mundo en materia de relaciones. Su "cumplido" hacia Rukawa unos minutos atrás había sido todo un poema a su famosa tendencia de ver todo buen trasero como cacería. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a suceder _algo _entre ellos?

¿Acababa de implicar que Rukawa tenía un buen trasero? No! Pero si ni siquiera se había fijado en esa parte de su cuerpo! Sólo había pensado en sus ojos, en la calidez de su cuerpo, en... nonononooooo...

"Sendoh." - repuso seca y cortésmente Rukawa luego de un par de segundos, como el mismo _rayito de sol_ de siempre, sacando al ex pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones y volviéndolo a su anterior estado de nervios. Aspiró el aire con fuerza y se concentró en los broches en forma de estrella que adornaban el elaborado peinado de Laura, centelleando en el cabello caoba. Ésta, dándose cuenta de que era observada, le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Hola, Hanamichi!"

"¡Hola, Laura! Rukawa." - saludó rápidamente, casi sin mirarle. No se atrevía, la verdad; estaba más nervioso que el proverbial gato sobre un alambre.

"Sakuragi." - repuso el jugador, con la misma lacónica formalidad dirigida a Sendoh. Esto, por supuesto, tuvo la virtud inmediata de escamar a Hanamichi, que de pronto se sintió ofendido al darse cuenta de que acababan de ponerle en el mismo grupo que al sonrisitas.

"Tan expresivo y alegre como siempre, eh?" - no pudo evitar abrir la bocota, y tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo. Maaaadre... estaba magnífico... se las arreglaba para resaltar aun llevando el mismo traje de pingüino que la mayoría de los invitados; definitivamente no necesitaba llevar atuendos especiales ni diamantes para resaltar en la multitud.

¿Y desde cuándo se había vuelto un experto en moda? La encargada de sociales era Rika; él era el especialista deportivo, leñe! Qué, acaso eso formaba parte de volverse marica? Iba a dejar el periodismo y a convertirse en modisto, o algo por el estilo? Grrr...

"Sí. Amo ser el alma de la fiesta." - contestó Rukawa con voz monótona, sin mover un músculo. A su lado, Laura se cubrió la boca y sus hombros pálidos, que el elegante vestido dorado dejaba al descubierto, se estremecieron con la fuerza de las carcajadas que apenas lograba contener.

"No, no me lo digan... has estado bebiendo, eh?" - Sendoh intervino, divertido y luego se volvió hacia Hanamichi, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la familiaridad que el sonrisitas mostraba hacia el zorro - "Le basta beberse un par de copas para pasar de ser un simple antisocial a convertirse en un soberano bastardo que puede hacerte llorar con un par de ironías bien dirigidas. Ten cuidado si lo haces hablar, eh? Estás viendo al verdadero Rukawa."

"Sendoh, cállate. Cada vez que abres la boca salen puras pendejadas." - una mueca torció la boca del joven, al tiempo que sus ojos se fijaban en el sonrisitas con una expresión muy cercana al desdén.

"¿Ves lo que te digo, Hana?" - saltó el aludido, haciéndose el ofendido y limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria.

"¿_Hana_?" - por fin la expresión en el rostro de Rukawa cambió: fruncía el ceño y de pronto parecía enfadado, casi amenazante. Hanamichi, por su parte, estaba comenzando a fastidiarse del constante atrevimiento de Sendoh.

"¡Que no me llames así, leñe! Quién te ha dado permiso?"

"Como somos viejos amigos..."

"¡Y un cuerno! Sakuragi para la próxima, me has oído?"

"Anda. Y yo llamando antisocial a Rukawa. Esta bien, está bien... caramba, los años no los han mejorado nada..."

"¿Y a ti sí?" - Laura metió baza, con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

Esas simples palabras parecieron tener la virtud de congelar prácticamente a Sendoh en su sitio, y en el silencio que les siguió Hanamichi volvió a preguntarse qué carrizo habría visto Laura en el sonrisitas... aparte de la apostura, claro. La mujer del cabello caoba no parecía del tipo que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero cualquier cosa era posible.

"Venga, dejar de discutir; ésta es una ocasión especial y no quiero que la arruinen." - la voz autoritaria de Akagi puso orden, y el silencio tenso se distendió un poco - "Vamos, Sendoh; quiero presentarte a unas personas."

"Nos vemos luego." - alcanzó a decir el aludido antes de que el ex capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku se lo llevara casi a rastras a otra parte del salón.

De pronto Hanamichi, que observaba la retirada de Sendoh y Akagi con algo de alivio, fue abordado alegremente por una popular y simpática tenista a la que conocía bastante bien gracias a su trabajo. Por ello casi ni se dio cuenta de que Laura y Rukawa se habían esfumado de su lado; en el transcurso de la siguiente hora y media los vio departir con varias personas a lo lejos.

Hablaba con Kogure, quien ahora se encontraba retirado de los deportes y dedicado a su carrera en la banca, cuando sus ojos inevitablemente volvieron a encontrar la distintiva figura del zorro en el rincón más alejado del salón, junto a una puerta y casi oculto por una de las grandes plantas tropicales que en sus macetas de cerámica salpicaban la decoración. Hablaba con alguien por el móvil, lenta y deliberadamente y con el rostro sombrío; cuando la llamada terminó, devolvió el aparato al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y caminó decididamente, perdiéndose entre los invitados.

Preocupado, se preguntó qué le habría pasado. Parecía furioso... bueno, todo lo furioso que podía verse alguien que generalmente tenía sólo mostraba dos caras: la inexpresiva y la más inexpresiva.

"¿Hanamichi? Estás escuchándome?" - mortificado, se dio cuenta de que Kogure había seguido hablando y él no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho. Era la segunda vez en el día que le ocurría eso, y por la misma razón: su estoico ex rival.

"Lo siento, Megane-kun," - puso otra vez su cara más contrita - "me distraje. Qué me decías?"

El otro siguió hablando, y Hanamichi sólo pudo captar que se estaba refiriendo a los antiguos miembros de Ryonan que estaban presentes en la reunión... chismes, puros chismes a los que el ex pelirrojo apenas prestaba atención, distraído como estaba tratando de localizar a Rukawa.

Pero no pudo. Era estúpido sentirse preocupado sólo porque había visto la expresión sombría en el rostro del jugador; y era aún más estúpido estar buscándolo como si saber dónde estaba fuera vital para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre el dejarse llevar por los impulsos tenía que echarle a perder el día, igual ahora como cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Pasó casi media hora antes de que encontrara a Laura, que hablaba con el hombre delgado y nervioso que le había sido presentado como el administrador de Rukawa... Hiro, ése era su nombre; trató entonces de hacerse el encontradizo y preguntarles casualmente por dónde andaba el zorro. La mujer le lanzó una mirada oblicua y divertida, pero se abstuvo de añadir comentarios a su escueto "busca a Mark; donde él esté, estará Kaede".

Se dio por vencido a los veinte minutos: ni el fornido guardaespaldas ni Rukawa estaban a la vista, y no se atrevía a indagar ni a asomarse por las vecindades de los cuartos de baño; habría sido demasiado evidente. Para olvidarse de su absurda preocupación y de su aún más absurda búsqueda, tomó el plato más grande que pudo encontrar y lo llenó de entremeses de todas clases en la mesa del buffet.

Sin dejar de comer, comenzó a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera hartarse en paz; pero en todas partes había gente, incluso en la enorme terraza acristalada llena de plantas tropicales. Desesperaba ya de encontrar un escondite cuando al dar una vuelta entre los grupos de macetas, dispuestas en forma de una especie de laberinto, vislumbró el blanco radiante del hierro pintado a través de un tupido seto. ¡Un asiento solitario, al fin!

Rodeó el seto con paso apresurado, pero al llegar descubrió que el lugar no estaba precisamente vacante. En efecto, allí en la semipenumbra estaba un pequeño banco de dos puestos con respaldo, elaborado en hierro forjado y pintado de blanco, con cojines rojos... y alguien ocupaba uno de los asientos.

Kaede Rukawa. Figúrense. Tanto buscar para encontrarlo escondido en el escondite que él mismo pensaba utilizar, desparramado en el banco y bebiendo quieta y lentamente de un vaso alto que contenía un líquido oscuro a la tenue luz de esa sección de la terraza.

Los ojos azul oscuro se enfocaron en él y chispearon, aunque la expresión de aquel rostro permaneció inalterable. Hanamichi, enfrentado a la realidad de que se encontraba a solas con el tipo que le tenía la cabeza revuelta desde su llegada, sonrió nerviosamente, se rascó la cabeza en un gesto incómodo e hizo ademán de irse.

"Quédate." - la voz del jugador sonaba un poco más oscura y ronca que de costumbre; el ex pelirrojo se preguntó cuántos tragos llevaría encima a esas alturas - "Hay suficiente espacio para que nos escondamos los dos... y tu plato, claro." - añadió, lanzándole una mirada explícita al enorme plato que Hanamichi equilibraba en su mano derecha - "¿O es una bandeja?"

"Idiota." - masculló Sakuragi, sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía por segunda vez en la noche - "Es un PLATO, y no te voy a dar ni una miga de MI comida."

Se sentó en el otro cojín, pero como el banco sólo tenía dos asientos y no era demasiado grande, la cercanía de Rukawa era perturbadora. Se encontraba a unos centímetros, y a Hanamichi le costó trabajo no mirarle y concentrarse en equilibrar el plato lleno de entremeses en el apoyabrazos del banco.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, nervioso por la cercanía, hasta que escuchó a Rukawa moverse y se volvió rápidamente hacia él, con el bocado de bolitas de carne a medio masticar.

"¿Qué pasha?" - preguntó agresivamente, aunque el efecto quedó arruinado porque, al tener la boca llena, sus palabras salieron ridículamente deformadas. Le pareció ver que la boca de Rukawa se curvaba en una sonrisa divertida.

"Nada, nada... que no sé cómo puedes comer tanto y permanecer en forma, si ya no juegas..." - se había aproximado un poco más a él, tanto que su aliento cálido y ligeramente etílico acarició el rostro del ex pelirrojo. Éste sintió de pronto una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo y tragó demasiado de prisa el bocado que aún masticaba, así que estuvo a punto de ahogarse; logró controlar el impulso de toser justo en el último momento.

"De la misma manera en que tú aún tienes energías para funcionar a pesar de lo poco que comes, zorro: es uno de los misterios de la vida." - se mofó, tomando un entremés de queso.

"No siempre como poco. En la temporada regular consumo todo lo que mi nutricionista me indica."

"Pero eres melindroso para comer, como para otras cosas. Siempre lo has sido. Tu madre debe haberte mimado mucho cuando eras niño." - sus palabras parecieron haber dado en el blanco, porque el jugador apretó los labios y su rostro se tronó aún más sombrío. En cuál blanco había dado, eso estaba por verse...

"Siempre fui de poco comer, y eran las sirvientas las que me mimaban, no mi madre. A ella le importaba un bledo si yo comía o dejaba de comer." - dejó caer con algo de rencor colándose en la voz profunda, echándose hacia atrás en el banco. Por lo visto el alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en su armadura, haciéndole sacar algunos esqueletos del armario.

"No digas eso. Todas las madres se preocupan por sus hijos."

"Es posible que las madres que conoces lo hagan. A la mía, lo único que le ha preocupado durante toda su vida es qué vestido va a ponerse al día siguiente."

"Estás siendo muy duro con ella. Estoy seguro de que no es así."

"No lo sabría. Apenas la veía cuando era chico y ahora la veo aún menos... debo agradecerle a mi trabajo no tener que verla. No la soporto."

"No lo creo, porque es tu madre. Y te quiere," - repuso Hanamichi con vehemencia. Esos temas siempre tocaban una fibra combativa en su corazón - "quizás no sabe cómo demostrarlo, pero seguro que te quiere y le preocupas."

"¿Cómo puedes defender a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?" - el tono de Rukawa era cáustico y estaba lleno de escepticismo.

"Porque _yo_ sé lo que es perder a una madre... la mía murió cuando era muy chico y apenas la recuerdo. También porque sé lo que es tratar de ser un buen padre... y una buena madre para un niño. Yo trato de ser un buen padre para Sae, y es muy difícil sin la presencia de su madre; pero sé que donde quiera que esté Minako la ama y la cuida, y eso me hace sentir un poco menos solo en mi tarea. Todos los padres, en gran medida, amamos a nuestros hijos... aunque algunos no sepamos cómo expresarlo."

Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que Rukawa hablara, y cuando lo hizo su voz estaba teñida de asombro y cierta reverencia.

"Tu fe en las personas, y tu esfuerzo, son admirables. Eres un buen hombre, Sakuragi, y quizás por eso te niegas a ver que en el mundo hay personas a las que no les importa el daño que causan a los demás."

"¿Eres tú una de esas personas?" - le preguntó, retador. Había olvidado por completo sus nervios por la situación, concentrado completamente en la discusión que sostenía con el jugador; por el momento, nada era más importante que convencerle que estaba en un error al alejarse de su familia.

"Jamás he deseado hacerle daño a nadie."

"Pero puedes haber causado daño sin querer. Probablemente le estés haciendo daño a tu madre, permaneciendo alejado de ella."

"Ha sido ella quien me mantuvo lejos durante mi infancia y adolescencia. Ahora soy un adulto, y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella."

"No seas terco, zorro. No te costaría nada dar el primer paso... es tu madre, tu única familia."

"¿Tanto te importa mi bienestar familiar?" - la mirada que le lanzó el joven era especulativa.

"Ya sé que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, pero me incomoda ver que alguien que tiene a su madre viva, no busque un acercamiento con ella. Y tú no eres una mala persona, Rukawa;" - notó que sus últimas palabras lo sobresaltaban, y sonrió - "no lo eras ni siquiera cuando me insultabas a cada paso. En aquel momento, por más que me enfadara porque era sólo un adolescente, _sabía_ que no sentías lo que decías."

"¿De dónde has sacado tanta madurez?"

"Es simple sentido común... la vida le hace a uno cosas..."

"A ti te han servido, has aprendido. Yo no. Yo estoy vacío." - dijo Rukawa con amargura.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Tienes amigos que te respetan, te quieren y te protegen, y no sólo porque les pagues por hacer su trabajo. Tienes una carrera exitosa y una prometida, podrías comenzar tu propia familia..."

"Eso último no va a poder ser. Al menos no con Rosalyn." - el jugador apuró lo que quedaba de su bebida de un solo trago y puso el vaso en el suelo con la concentrada lentitud de los que se saben prácticamente borrachos. Hanamichi le miró con la boca abierta.

"¿Porqué? Ella no quiere?"

"_Yo_ no quiero. Siempre hemos sido sinceros, entre nosotros no hay sentimientos profundos; nunca he pensado en ella como la futura madre de mis hijos o alguna otra ridiculez por el estilo." - le miró fijamente - ¿Amabas a tu esposa, Sakuragi?"

"¡Claro que sí! La adoraba, y sé que ella me quería igual..." - repuso con sinceridad, por más que la pregunta se le antojaba extraña e intempestiva.

"Pues eso es lo que _yo_ quiero. Quiero poder adorar a una persona y saber que esa persona siente lo mismo por mí. Pero sé que probablemente estoy deseando un imposible. Tú tuviste mucha suerte, aunque la tuviste por poco tiempo; y ella te dejó una hija que ahora es tu balance, que te ha convertido en la persona que eres ahora."

Podía estar casi al borde de la borrachera, pero sus palabras brotaban claras y sinceras, como si por primera vez estuviera vaciando su alma de sus dudas y temores. Y él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, el bocón, el idiota, era el privilegiado escogido para escuchar al príncipe de hielo descubrir el corazón que algunos dudaron que tenía.

Kaede Rukawa, con todo lo que tenía y la gente que lo rodeaba, se sentía solo. Muy solo. Y eso al ex pelirrojo, que era el resignado poseedor de un corazón tierno y blando, le entristecía.

"Vamos, no te pongas tan negativo... si yo hubiera pensado así en mis peores momentos, no estaría aquí ahora." - se volvió hacia él de un todo y, sin pensar, posó su mano sobre el hombro más cercano.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y miró al zorro, esperando cualquier cosa: desde un violento manotazo hasta un puño en la cara... sabía, por la reacción que había tenido Rukawa a su pseudo abrazo de la otra vez, que el joven no recibía con alegría cualquier contacto físico, inesperado o no. Pero debía de estar bastante bebido, porque esta vez no se tensó; ni siquiera pareció darse por enterado, aunque su mirada enervante estaba clavada en el ex pelirrojo de nuevo.

"Tú eres diferente."

"Bueno, es cierto. Pero todos queremos lo mismo, no? Seguridad, tranquilidad, felicidad... sólo tenemos que ser pacientes y positivos para que esas cosas buenas lleguen."

"Casi suenas como uno de esos libros de autoayuda." - Rukawa sonreía un poquito ahora, y Sakuragi no pudo menos que mirarle, fascinado: el rostro pálido y zorruno cambiaba por completo, se iluminaba. Y si era bien parecido con su usual máscara seria, cuando sonreía pasaba a ser francamente cautivador.

"Ejem..." - carraspeó y enrojeció al captar la repentina expresión de extrañeza del zorro, consciente de que lo había estado mirando un buen rato casi con la boca abierta y sin pestañear - "no los menosprecies, eh? Leí algunos de esos cuando estaba tratando de superar mi lesión y luego cuando enviudé, y al fin de cuentas tengo que decir que me ayudaron a ayudarme."

"Es que eres indestructible. Te han pasado cosas que hubieran derribado a cualquier otra persona, y sin embargo conservas la alegría de vivir. Y encima me haces sentirme avergonzado por contarte mis ridículos problemas." - añadió Rukawa, la leve sonrisa intensificándose por momentos.

De pronto Sakuragi sintió que le faltaba aire, y se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre ellos se había reducido aún más: prácticamente a unos pocos centímetros... no sabía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, pero ahora su nariz casi tocaba la del zorro y podía ver con toda nitidez, a la débil luz que proyectaban las lámparas en esa sección de la terraza, la extraña expresión en los ojos del otro y el leve rubor que coloreaba los altos pómulos.

Quiso hablar y no pudo; cuando su boca se abrió, casi mecánicamente, sólo emitió un extraño sonido. Sentía que algo terriblemente importante estaba a punto de pasar, y ese algo podía ser él mismo besando a Kaede Rukawa. ¡A Rukawa!

No, no, no, tenía que evitarlo, tenía que...

Qué va. Sus labios ya estaban rozando los del zorro, sintiendo su leve humedad, sus alientos mezclándose. Delicioso, delicioso, delicioso...

"Damas y caballeros... su atención, por favor." - la potente voz de Akagi, magnificada por un micrófono, los hizo separarse de golpe y ponerse en pie de un salto. Con muy mala suerte para Hanamichi, que sin intención alguna le dio con el codo al plato de entremeses que había dejado olvidado en el apoyabrazos del banco; plato que perdió su precario equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo ruidosamente con todo su contenido, haciéndose pedazos.

"¡Mierda!" - masculló; pero su atención sólo se centró en el plato destrozado durante un gran total de cuatro o cinco segundos, al cabo de los cuales se volvió a mirar a Rukawa. Éste lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertados; era la primera vez que el ex pelirrojo veía semejante expresión en la cara del zorro, quien parecía estar muy orgulloso de su eterna cara de palo.

Oh-oh. Un Rukawa sorprendido, y que además lo demostraba, no era una buena señal. La impresión de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos probablemente le había quitado la cuasi borrachera de un solo y memorable golpazo.

"... para dar la bienvenida a dos de nuestros más destacados deportistas en el exterior." - decía Akagi - "Kaede Rukawa y Akira Sendoh." - se escuchó un aplauso - "Me gustaría que se acercaran al podio un momento..."

Hanamichi seguía enfrentado a la batalla de miradas fijas, pero no aguantó mucho más y al final estalló, barboteando con rudeza y tropezando con las palabras:

"¡Date prisa, zorro! Qué no oyes que te llaman?"

Rukawa pareció despertar del trance en el que estaba sumido y echó a andar hacia la salida del pequeño laberinto; sin embargo, antes de doblar la esquina del seto y desaparecer de su vista, se volvió a mirar al ex pelirrojo con la misma enervante intensidad. Fueron sólo un par de segundos, y de pronto ya no estaba.

Sakuragi se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el otro durante unos momentos, y luego miró al suelo: el vaso vacío de Rukawa, ahora volcado, se había unido a los destrozos causados por el plato roto. Metódicamente, tratando de no pensar, el joven juntó con el pie todos los pedazos y luego salió del laberinto de macetas, atravesando rápidamente la terraza y entrando de nuevo al salón.

Junto a las puerta ventanas que separaban el salón de la terraza vio la silueta del guardaespaldas de Rukawa, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a pensar fugazmente en que el tipo probablemente había estado cerca de ellos todo el rato sin ser visto... y que podía haber presenciado y escuchado _todo_...

En ese momento Sendoh se encontraba dirigiendo unas palabras a la concurrencia, y debía de ser algo divertido, porque la mayoría se reía; Hanamichi no se paró a mirar hacia el podio, en su urgencia por salir de allí. Sin embargo, la mayoría riente no incluía a Laura, quien estaba cerca de la puerta y le interceptó en su rápido intento de huida.

"¡Hanamichi! Adónde vas?" - le preguntó, y la preocupación era evidente en su rostro bien maquillado - "Te ves algo pálido..."

"Lo siento, Laura, pero debo irme." - alcanzó a balbucear el ex pelirrojo - "No me siento bien."

"¿Quieres que te busque algo? Te sientes mal del estómago?"

"No, sólo me duele la cabeza. Y además debo ir a recoger a mi hija; se está haciendo tarde. Nos vemos luego, adiós!" - soltó apresuradamente, y antes de que ella pudiera decirle o preguntarle alguna otra cosa, prácticamente voló hacia la salida.

Sólo respiró con calma cuando se encontró bajando en el ascensor. Su corazón latía a marchas forzadas, y la mezcla de sentimientos que lo abrumaba incluía vergüenza, ira, rabia y frustración. Casi no supo cómo salió del hotel ni cómo llegó al auto, pero cuando arribó a la casa de Haruko para recoger a Sae ya estaba más calmado... y eso porque no se había parado a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Haruko, algo soñolienta, lo miró raro pero no dijo nada, sólo se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y le entregó a Sae, que se caía de sueño. Ya en el auto la chiquilla, que era demasiado espabilada para el bien de Sakuragi, lo miró con incómoda fijeza.

"Papi, qué te pasa? Porqué estás tan preocupado? Tienes una cara muy rara, y te ves... no sé, como pálido..."

"No es nada, bebé. Me duele un poco la cabeza y debo concentrarme para conducir. Duerme, te despierto cuando lleguemos." - logró decirle después de unos segundos, aunque su voz sonaba alterada.

Se sentía mal por mentirle a su hija, pero, qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía contarle a Sae lo que acababa de suceder; de hecho, no podía decírselo a _nadie_.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

En el penthouse la reunión seguía; y Kaede Rukawa, después de haber dicho algunas palabras por pura fórmula a petición de Akagi, se había retirado de nuevo al rincón de la terraza. Estaba confundido, bebido, azorado y estupefacto por lo que había pasado... y ver que Sakuragi ya no estaba donde lo había dejado lo llenaba de preocupación. 

Alguien había limpiado ya los restos del plato roto y el vaso, y el jugador juzgó prudente no beber más y buscar al ex pelirrojo. Para decirle qué, no sabía... qué podía hacer? Disculparse? Decirle que lo perdonara porque estaba bebido?

Oh, rayos.

Regresó al salón después de buscar infructuosamente al joven por toda la terraza, y Laura, con cara de pocos amigos, lo interceptó cuando reanudaba su búsqueda, esta vez dentro. La mirada de la mujer del cabello caoba, cuando lo enfrentó, era acusadora.

"¿Qué sucedió entre Hanamichi y tú, Kaede? Porqué salió deaquí como alma que lleva el diablo?"

Oh, _mierda_.

* * *

**N.A.:** Aquí seguimos! Espero que les haya gustado este cap y de nuevo les agradezco su paciencia xDDD. Hubo de todo como en botica... y espero que comprendan que ambos están bastante confundidos y que así no hay manera de que un par de personas -normales, entiéndase- se lancen de una a hacer cositas. Aunque esto va bastante rápido, porque se han admitido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, del dicho -y del pensado, imaginado, fantaseado- al hecho hay mucho trecho... 

Gracias a: _Elena _(hombre, cualquiera en su situación los tendría XD),_ Haima _(jo, y mira que RuSenRu es uno de los pairings más populares después de mi adorado RuHana... conque queriendo enterarte de los chismes de Mina, eh?), _Calipso_ (espero que te hayas dejado en paz las pobres uñas XD), _Mari_ (bienvenida. Bueno, falta todavía para eso... no sería natural que se precipitaran), _Hikaru Itsuko _(seguro que Rika se da cuenta del asunto si los ve, y no le va a sentar bien xDDD),_ Astrea-nike_ (así es el amorrrr... slgunas de tus preguntas han quedado contestadas, espero xD),_ Sakura _(es que es el único fandom -de los que escribo- en el que no existe la magia, ni los espíritus, ni demonios, ni máquinas ultramodernas, etc xD. Es pronto, niña, demasiado pronto pa eso), _Enide-Kant _(qué bueno que no te gustan las prisas, porque mira que yo tardo, con 4 fics andando xD), _Águila Fanel_ (yo creo que es propio de Sendoh, que siempre ha sido un tanto irónico. RuHana rulez!), _Haruko FLCL _(anda, al poner a esas dos en la misma frase me hiciste estremecer de angustia xD. Pero bueno, es que cuando una se pega, se pega, y en eso todas somos iguales. Sae es un encanto, verdad? Gracias. Y nada de envidias, practica... es la única manera de ir mejorando).


	9. Una tentación

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Una tentación**

"¿Qué sucedió entre Hanamichi y tú, Kaede? Porqué salió de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo?"

Oh, _mierda_.

Pestañeó rápidamente, tratando de aclarar su cabeza; tarea nada fácil, porque se encontraba al borde de la sobrecarga total y el alcohol que había consumido no le ayudaba.

"¿Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dices? No me fijé..." - repuso al fin, aparentando indiferencia. Lo malo era que Laura le conocía bien y no se lo tragó ni por un momento.

"¿Que no te...?" - la mirada incrédula y ofendida de la mujer indicaba que estaba a punto de golpearle.

"Quizás se sentía mal, Laura..." - después de todo, acababa de ser besado por un hombre, quizás por primera vez en su vida. A lo mejor estaba escondido en casa, muriéndose de vergüenza y repugnancia...

"¡Y un cuerno! No me vengas...!"

Fue toda una suerte que Akagi escogiera ese preciso momento para abordarles, acompañado por las que en su tiempo fueran las figuras más destacadas de Shohoku, Kainan y Ryonan. La conversación se hizo general y Rukawa logró participar en ella a medias, con regular suerte; estaba más pendiente del hecho de que Sakuragi se había largado muy alterado, a juzgar por la vehemencia de Laura, y de la frustración que ésta lograba ocultar a duras penas.

En cierto modo, había estado esperando esa pregunta cuando la vio acercarse a él con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que contaba con su lealtad, pero era evidente que Hanamichi Sakuragi se las había arreglado - sin la menor intención, por supuesto - para colarse en el generoso e irónico corazón de la secretaria... al igual que en el suyo. Laura iba a regañarle, seguro.

Recibió muchas invitaciones en el transcurso de la siguiente media hora; invitaciones que Laura, quien no se despegaba de su lado, tuvo buen cuidado de anotar para luego considerar según su agenda. Era agradable estar de nuevo entre sus antiguos compañeros y conocidos, aunque sólo era capaz de disfrutar de la situación a medias.

En un momento determinado se encontró prácticamente solo en medio del mar de gente y caras conocidas, callado y con un vaso en la mano, aunque no había bebido ni una gota de él desde que alguien - no supo quién - se lo diera. No quería beber más.

La cantidad de bebida que ya circulaba por su sistema no le permitía precisamente a tener la mente despejada...

Si Laura estaba intrigada por lo que podía haber sucedido entre él y Sakuragi, Rukawa se encontraba simple y sencillamente anonadado. Estupefacto. Embriagado, y no sólo por el whisky que había estado consumiendo. Aquel beso había hecho palidecer todo lo demás en su vida, incluyendo la rabia y el rencor que lo habían invadido después de recibir la intempestiva llamada de Naomi, su madre; esos sentimientos que lo habían hecho beber de más, en primer lugar.

Por todos los cielos, había besado a un hombre. ¡Un hombre! Y no a cualquiera, sino a Hanamichi Sakuragi... el bocón insoportable y terco de la secundaria, el que le crispaba los nervios con sus constantes reproches y su griterío, pero al que también admiraba por su fantástica resistencia y habilidad en la cancha. Si una semana atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a besar al ex pelirrojo, seguramente esa persona se habría llevado un buen puñetazo en plena cara.

"¡Eh, Rukawa! Rukawa!" - se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Laura ya no estaba a su lado, y que quien trataba de atraer su atención era el mismísimo Sendoh. Hablando de gente que se merecía un buen puñetazo en la cara...

La secretaria se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, conversando con una de las pocas mujeres presentes en el cóctel, pero sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

"¿Qué quieres?" - le preguntó en voz baja, con muy mal talante. El sonrisitas parecía estar mucho más bebido que él: el blanco de sus ojos salpicado de venitas rojas y su expresión decaída hablaban de unas cuantas copas de más, y posiblemente una gran depresión.

"¿Porqué Laura no me perdona?" - las palabras, dichas en un tono lastimero, hicieron que al fin el jugador lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cómo quieres que _yo_ sepa _eso_? Nunca hablamos de ti. Además, lo que le hiciste debe de haber sido bastante feo, porque que yo sepa nunca ha sido rencorosa."

"Metí las cuatro, lo sé... pero el tiempo ha pasado, y..."

"¿Para qué quieres que te perdone? Tienes un montón de mujeres... y tipos... esperando que chasquees los dedos para echarse en tus brazos. Déjala en paz."

"No me importa nadie más. Yo la quiero a ella." - el tono sorpresivamente serio y anhelante en la voz de Sendoh lo sorprendió aún más.

"Mira, Sendoh, vamos a hablar claro. No sé lo que le hiciste, pero me consta que ella lo pasó mal aunque nunca habló de eso... y conociéndote, y queriendo a Laura como la amiga que es para mí, te diré sinceramente que preferiría que te mantuvieras alejado de ella."

"Me odias..."

"No. No eres un mal tipo, pero Laura merece a alguien que en verdad la valore y la respete... y admitámoslo: tú no eres precisamente un modelo de respetabilidad y honestidad. Tu reputación te precede."

Sendoh iba a responderle cuando el objeto de la conversación se acercó, interrumpiéndole efectivamente; la mujer apenas se dignó a mirarle y a dirigirle un escueto "buenas noches, Akira; tenemos que irnos", antes de arrastrar a Rukawa para que se despidiera de su anfitrión y de los demás invitados. Cosa que, por demás, les tomó casi quince minutos entre uno y otro grupo de personas que querían despedirse y compartir algún comentario de última hora.

Ya de vuelta en la limosina, el jugador supo al fin lo que era experimentar un verdadero ataque de pánico. Ahora no pensaba en lo que _él _sentía, sino en lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Hanamichi en esos momentos. ¿Qué pensaría de lo que había sucedido? Qué sentiría? Qué pensaría de él? Estaría aterrorizado, sorprendido, asqueado...?

La respuesta más probable era "todas las anteriores".

Aún se resistía a creer en lo que había hecho. Pero de pronto, el recuerdo de _algo_ hizo nacer en él la esperanza de que quizás Hanamichi no se había sentido asqueado por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, por aquel beso breve pero intenso. Y ese algo era que, durante un momento fugaz, el ex pelirrojo había _correspondido_ al beso. El magnetismo de ese instante había sido mutuo.

Estaba seguro de ello, a pesar de la especie de niebla etílica que hacía algo borroso el momento.

Tenía esperanzas. ¿Pero esperanzas de qué? De que Hanamichi sintiera lo mismo que él, de que pudieran explorar esto que parecía vibrar entre ellos, esta carga de repentinos sentimientos y sensaciones que lo ahogaban en un mar de pensamientos y delicias culpables? Ambos tenían vidas propias, cada uno a años luz del otro. Quizás se engañaba al albergar esas vagas esperanzas, esos anhelos de _algo_ que aún no sabía qué era, pero que estaba fuera de su alcance por mucho que lo deseara.

Quizás sólo quería querer y ser querido con total entrega, tal y como le había confesado al mismo ex pelirrojo. Pero querer esas cosas _con_ Hanamichi estaba mal. Muy mal, y no sólo socialmente hablando, porque entendía que _no_ podía meterse con el ex bocón... era una persona normal y feliz a quien podía trastocarle la vida de golpe y porrazo, y Kaede Rukawa no era tan cruel ni tan egoísta como para lanzarse a hacer semejante barbaridad.

Miró a sus compañeros: Hiro dormía, vencido por el cansancio del día. El rostro de Mark era inescrutable y Laura parecía preocupada, perdida en sus pensamientos. El camino hasta el hotel transcurrió en el más absoluto de los silencios, y al llegar a la suite cada quien se dirigió a su habitación; con la excepción de Mark, que tenía que coordinar la seguridad y dar instrucciones a los otros dos guardaespaldas que formaban parte del grupo.

Rukawa se dio una ducha rápida y se echó en la cama vestido con un par de pantalones de pijama, consciente de que en cualquier momento su secretaria vendría a sacarle toda la información que pudiera acerca de lo que había sucedido... ya fuera que él quisiera o no.

En efecto, unos minutos después sonaron unos discretos golpecitos a la puerta y Laura entró, con el cabello caoba recogido en una redecilla, una gruesa bata rosa y unas pantuflas del mismo color que la hacían lucir muy doméstica. Se sentó en la cama, cerca de él, y lo miró con aire beligerante.

"A ver. ¿me dirás qué sucedió?"

"No hay nada que decir." - trató valientemente de evadirla, mirando al techo con obstinación.

"¡Kaede! Mírame cuando te hablo, leñe!" - Laura estaba menos alterada que en la fiesta, pero no había perdido el ánimo belicoso y combativo; pasó directamente del ataque verbal al físico, zarandeándole por los hombros - "No te atrevas a hacerte el idiota conmigo!"

"Discutimos un poco. Nada grave." - la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿Nada grave? Sí, claro; y tal. Por eso Hana parecía un fantasma de tan pálido como estaba cuando salió de la fiesta, todo atolondrado..."

Pálido... atolondrado. Pobre Hanamichi. Debía de estar aún estremecido y alarmado por lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, era un hombre viudo y con una hija, que probablemente nunca había imaginado que algo así podía pasarle, ni querría añadir una enormidad como _ésa_ a la carga de sus problemas.

Quizás estaba equivocado al tener esperanzas porque había correspondido a su beso. Quizás el ex pelirrojo se había dejado llevar por el impulso del momento y ahora estaba arrepentido...

Ese pensamiento hizo que a Rukawa le doliera el pecho.

Él no podía decir otro tanto. Sabía perfectamente que no podía meterse con Hanamichi, pero no podía decir que se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Había sido... increíble. Delicioso, inesperado y a la vez predecible, caliente, enervante-

"¡Kaede! Rayos, mira cómo te pones. Y después eres capaz de decirme con toda tu cachaza que no pasó nada!"

"Lo siento." - aspiró con fuerza. Laura estaba determinada a sacarle todo, y él no iba a negarle esa información. Era una de las pocas personas que lo apreciaba de veras... el mismo Hanamichi se lo había dicho - "Nos besamos. No sé cómo fue. Yo... francamente, había bebido demasiado, y no pude evitar el impulso cuando se presentó."

"¿Estás hablando en serio? - lo miró con los ojos grises abiertos como platos.

"Sí. Y no quiero discutirlo."

Laura, evidentemente pasmada por la noticia, se quedó callada durante unos minutos. Pero era obvio que su silencio no podía durar mucho.

"No querrás hablar de eso, pero lo quieras o no es el notición de la década... no puedes dejarlo así como así. ¿Cómo sucedió? Fue mutuo?"

"Laura..."

"Bueno... está bien," - cedió, sorprendiéndolo - "no hablaremos de eso. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar y desahogarte. Te veo bastante mal en estos momentos, y no sólo porque estás medio borracho."

"Estoy pasando por un momento muy jodido, sí. Imagino que tú tampoco lo estás pasando bomba después de toparte con Sendoh..."

El rostro de Laura palideció y luego enrojeció casi con violencia; abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar, pero terminó con un ataque de tos que hizo sentir culpable a Rukawa por alterarla. Tardó unos cinco minutos en recuperarse, y entonces la mirada que le lanzó al jugador no fue de reproche ni de ira, sino de simple y pura tristeza; verla tan afectada lo impresionó.

"No, no estoy bien. No lo demuestro porque no sirve de nada y tengo que rescatar el poquito orgullo que me queda; tampoco puedo ponerme a beber como una descosida porque podría terminar metiendo aún más la pata." - dijo al fin, lanzándole una mirada oblicua - "Pero no me importa demasiado hablar de eso contigo, si quieres."

"No quisiera que pensaras que me estoy metiendo en tu vida. Nunca has hablado de lo que te sucedió con Sendoh, y no he querido preguntarte para no molestar."

"Lo que pasó fue muy complejo, y a la vez muy simple. Tan simple que puede resumirse en una frase: Akira no fue capaz de serme fiel ni de decirme la verdad, y eso me destrozó. Eso fue todo." - el jugador la miró con desconcierto.

"Yo... la verdad es que no pensé que fuera tan serio. Creí que sólo habías salido con él algunas veces a ver qué pasaba, y que al decepcionarte lo habías cortado; no tenía idea de que lo quisieras así..."

"Pues ya ves, sí fue serio. Al menos para mí lo era, y sabes que soy muy jodida con las cosas que en verdad me importan... no sé si él en verdad sintió algo por mí, y a estas alturas sigo sin querer saberlo."

Había dolor en los ojos grises al recordar, un dolor similar al que Rukawa había visto en los ojos inyectados de sangre de Sendoh. Aún podía escuchar la voz del otro jugador, clara a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, diciéndole que sólo la quería a ella.

Parecía una telenovela como aquellas en las que Rosalyn actuaba; pero esto era real, muy real, y le estaba sucediendo a alguien que de veras le importaba. No podía desligarse de eso, pero tampoco podía intervenir; no sabía cómo, y revelarle a ella lo que Sendoh le había dicho podía hacer más daño que bien. Vaya un lío.

"No creo que hayas pasado por su vida sin dejar huella, al menos." - le dijo cautelosamente - "Parecía algo... disminuido en tu presencia."

"Quizás se avergüenza de lo que me hizo." - el tono de la mujer ahora era amargo - "Pero no basta con sentir la culpa: se tiene que rectificar y corregir la conducta. Y él, por lo visto, no ha aprendido ni corregido nada."

"¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?"

"Sí. ¡No! No sé..."

"Eso quiere decir que aún sientes algo por él."

"De nada me sirve lo que sienta o deje de sentir, porque sea lo que sea, él no lo merece. Yo quiero estabilidad y amor, Kaede; no puedo estar con alguien que no me respete y que se pase la mitad del día pensando sólo con su pene. Eso sí que no va conmigo." - repuso con fiereza.

"Todavía lo quieres, Laura."

La mujer volvió a palidecer y suspiró hondamente, dejándose caer en la cama junto a él con un gesto de cansancio en su rostro.

"Sí. Y lo aceptaba con sus defectos y virtudes. No quería cambiarlo, sólo esperaba que me correspondiera y que lo que estábamos comenzando a compartir fuera suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Pero no fue suficiente. Me mintió, me engañó, y tuve que cortar... aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, y la herida sigue doliéndome."

"Quizás quiera que le des otra oportunidad. Parecía muy afectado esta noche."

"No sé si quiera dársela. No tengo muchas esperanzas de que volvamos, y no quiero sufrir más de lo que ya he sufrido y sigo sufriendo."

"Tampoco yo tengo muchas esperanzas," - le dijo Rukawa después de un par de minutos de silencio, mirando al techo. Necesitaba desahogarse, y ya que la mujer le había confesado sus desventuras, bien podía él hacer otro tanto - "y ni siquiera sé si quiero tenerlas. No sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, todo esto es nuevo para mí; no sé si quiero en verdad a Hanamichi de _esa_ forma, y no estoy seguro de que él quiera o pueda tener una relación conmigo. Podría ponerle la vida patas arriba, y no quiero eso."

"Ahora comprendo porqué estaba tan pálido y alterado. Tiene más rollos encima que tú, Kaede, y encima una hija en la que debe pensar. No puedes esperar que brinque de alegría ante la idea de que se atraen... tú tampoco estás precisamente radiante de felicidad."

"Porque veo que lo que se me viene encima puede ser muy bueno o muy malo, Laura. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"No sé. A mí me alegraría mucho que encontraras a alguien a quien querer de verdad y que te correspondiera, sea quien sea... y Hana es una persona magnífica bajo todos los conceptos. Podrían complementarse el uno al otro, podría ser bueno para los dos si lo que sienten es lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer estar juntos, y enfrentar juntos los problemas que seguramente vendrán. Porque no va a ser fácil."

"Lo sé. Y por favor, ten en cuenta de que estás hablando de algo que es sólo una suposición... que Hanamichi sienta lo mismo por mí."

"Vamos, Kaede... por supuesto que siente lo mismo que tú. Por lo poco que he visto de él, puedo presumir que su primera reacción ante un intento de beso por parte de otro tipo sería darle un buen par de trompadas. Seguido de unas cuantas patadas, claro. Y veo que tu hermoso físico está intacto, así que..." - el humor había vuelto a la voz de la mujer, y Rukawa se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Crees que debo acercarme a él?"

"Creo que no debes forzar las cosas, porque lo que tenga que pasar pasará."

"¿Y si comienza a evitarme? Sólo voy a estar aquí un mes..." - no había pensado en ello. Su tiempo era limitado y tenía un contrato que debía cumplir; si se iba y no volvía a ver a Hanamichi hasta el año siguiente, podían pasar muchas cosas... el peso en su pecho aumentó de pronto y amenazó con impedirle respirar.

"Kaede, estás a punto de hiperventilarte." - le señaló Laura en todo práctico - "Trata de no pensar en eso ahora, porque lo que más necesitas en este momento es tener claro lo que sientes; lo demás poco a poco se irá viendo y resolviendo, si es posible."

"Si es posible..." - masculló el jugador, sintiéndose aprensivo y negativo de pronto.

"Apuesto a que en este momento te sientes como la peor de las mierdas..." - comentó la mujer, medio en broma, medio en serio - "Es normal cuando se está enamorado, cariño... es como la psicosis maníaco-depresiva, pasas un rato eufórico y otro hundido en la más negra de las miserias. Bienvenido al club."

"Graaacias..." - dejó caer, desganado, y Laura se echó a reír.

* * *

Hanamichi había pasado muy mala noche; apenas logró dormir un par de horas por más intentos que hizo por despejar su mente. Aquel momento parecía grabado a fuego detrás de sus párpados; lo veía y lo revivía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, acompañado por efectos especiales como el aliento cálido y suavemente etílico de Rukawa en su mejilla, la sensación de cercanía, aquel inefable temblor que lo había invadido... 

No, no, no, _NO_...

Rukawa había estado borracho. O al menos medio borracho, y además enfadado y dolido por aquella llamada recibida; llamada que probablemente - eso dedujo de su conversación - había provenido de su madre, y que lo había hecho rabiar de tal manera que había recurrido a la bebida. Una soberana estupidez, claro; pero, quién iba a juzgarle por eso? Él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, que era la estupidez en pasta casi todo el tiempo?

El problema no estaba en el beso. El problema radicaba en toda esa insólita conversación, todo ese intercambio "de corazón a corazón", por utilizar una frase cursi... el problema estaba en que él le había _correspondido_, y lo había hecho porque sentía _cosas_, muchas de las cuales no tenían nada de buenas aunque las hubiera sentido celestiales.

No era cosa sólo de esa noche. Rukawa lo había tratado como a un verdadero amigo, y no porque estuviera borracho; desde su llegada había mostrado una actitud distinta hacia él, una que reflejaba el respeto que nunca le demostró en sus años de secundaria, pero que evidentemente sentía aun en ese entonces. Le había dicho que lo admiraba, y de alguna manera Hanamichi _sabía _que era él quien hablaba, no el alcohol.

Y encima de todo ese bagaje de sentimientos nunca expresados, de emociones ocultas y casi olvidadas durante años, estaba el escabroso asunto de la potente atracción física que de pronto hacía saltar chispas entre los dos. Porque él no era del todo idiota y se daba cuenta de que al zorro le pasaba más o menos lo mismo, con las variaciones propias de su personalidad, debajo de su proverbial cara de palo y su insufrible frialdad.

Pero él tampoco era tan idiota como para pensar que Kaede Rukawa, gloria deportiva de Japón, estrella de la NBA, soltero codiciado y modelo de vida para muchos, podía pensar en serio en tener algún tipo de relación con él. Y aunque así fuera, él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, simplemente _no podía_ darse el lujo de ceder a sus deseos, que ya de por sí se le antojaban bastante malsanos. Tenía una hija en quien pensar, y tenía una vida que deseaba conservar tal y como estaba hasta la llegada del zorro: llena por el amor de su pequeña, por un trabajo que aunque no había sido su ideal soñado le gustaba, y por la paz de no deberle nada a nadie y estar rodeado de gente que le apoyaba.

Se encontró deseando - y temiendo, a la vez - que Rukawa hubiese olvidado el incidente. O que al menos fingiera haberlo olvidado, porque no sabía qué cara iba a ponerle la próxima vez que se lo tropezara. Porque iba a verle al menos una vez más antes de que regresara a América... tenían un juego pactado, y Hanamichi no pensaba cancelarlo, por mucho que le afectara lo que había pasado.

El zorro había llegado a revolver sentimientos que mejor estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente, a llenarlo del miedo irracional a perder todo lo que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo y dolor, a amenazar la estabilidad que tanto había sufrido para conseguir. Se encontró, no por primera vez, deseando que su querida esposa estuviera a su lado, dándole cariño y haciéndole ver el lado bueno de las cosas... no habría dudas en su mente con Minako a su lado...

... ¿o sí las habría?

¡Por todos los cielos, un simple beso lo estaba haciendo dudar incluso del amor que había sentido por su mujer! Qué coño le estaba pasando?

Dejé de dar vueltas en la cama y se levantó, decidido, sumergiéndose en la rutina diaria con ganas de olvidarlo todo. Entrenó como todas las mañanas, se duchó, se envolvió en una bata y fue a despertar a Sae; luego preparó el desayuno para los dos. Para el momento en que la niña arribó al comedor, limpiecita, peinada y vestida con su uniforme - estaba orgulloso de lo rápido que su hija había aprendido a ocuparse de sí misma -, él ya estaba listo también para salir a trabajar.

"Te levantaste temprano hoy," - comentó la chiquilla, en una pausa mientras comía sus tostadas con queso - "casi siempre andas apurado y tengo que sacarte del baño para que me acompañes a tomar el autobús."

Lo dicho, a veces era todo un rollo tener una hija tan precoz.

"No tenía sueño."

"Pasó algo malo anoche, papi?" - los agudos ojos castaños de Sae eran tan parecidos a los suyos que le parecía estar enfrentándose a sí mismo en el espejo... sólo que la voz de la niña era como la de su conciencia: no le hablaba de reproches, sino de advertencias. Le advertía sobre lo que podía pasarle, lo que podía perder si seguía pensando en Rukawa de esa manera...

"Me cayó mal la comida, y además no me sentí muy a gusto, nena. Eso fue todo."

"Tienes unas ojeras que te llegan al cuello, papá. Me late que van a tener que maquillarte más que nunca para que aparezcas decente en el noticiero..."

"Sae Sakuragi, deja a tu pobre y viejo padre en paz, quieres?" - una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación. En muchas ocasiones, como en ésta, parecía que los roles entre ellos se intercambiaban: Sae era el progenitor preocupado y crítico, y él un mocoso que no podía cuidarse a sí mismo.

Hanamichi no se atrevía a pensar qué sería de su vida más adelante, cuando Sae comenzara a entender del todo el mundo de los adultos.

"Tú no eres viejo," - apuntó sagazmente la chiquilla - "y además eres muy guapo. El otro día en la reunión de padres un montón de mujeres estaban aparte hablando de ti, las escuché decir que eras el mejor prospecto de la reunión porque además de estar bueno eras viudo."

"¿En serio dijeron eso?" - la miró con incredulidad.

"Ajá. Esas brujas te tienen el ojo echado, una me preguntó si tenías novia y todo. Hay algunas que no están del todo mal..."

"Sae..."

"¿Quieres que les diga que estás saliendo con la tal Rika ésa? Eso podría espantarlas..."

"Yo no estoy saliendo con Rika, Sae. Bueno, sí hemos salido un par de veces, pero no hay nada..."

"No necesitas tenerlo en secreto ni nada, papi; yo no termino de tragarla, pero si a ti te gusta..."

"¡Sae!" - Hanamichi estaba estupefacto por las salidas de su hija, y estaba a punto de decirle que no se le ocurriera mencionar esas cosas en público, cuando afuera se escuchó un bocinazo y la chiquilla se bajó de la silla de un salto.

"¡Llegó el autobús! Me voy, papi!"

Salvada por la campana, pensó Sakuragi, acompañándola resignadamente al portón de entrada y dándole un beso de despedida antes de que subiera al autobús. Cuando regresó a la casa para ponerse la corbata y recoger su portafolios, ya se encontraba más calmado. Sae tenía la virtud de indignarle a veces con sus comentarios, demasiado adultos para una niña tan pequeña; pero al mismo tiempo le tranquilizaba y distraía con su conversación.

Mientras conducía al trabajo, pensó en las palabras de la niña... hasta ese momento ni había pasado por su mente que a Sae no le agradara Rika; la chiquilla siempre se portaba bien e incluso era inusualmente sumisa en presencia de su compañera de trabajo. Era toda una sorpresa enterarse de que Sae "no la tragaba".

¿Qué pensaría Sae si supiera que en ese momento no pensaba en ninguna mujer, sino en un hombre? Su hija era muy precoz, pero no era probable que a estas alturas entendiera que podían existir - y que de hecho existían - relaciones físicas o sentimentales entre personas del mismo sexo. A pesar de que hablaba de novios y novias, no creía posible que entendiera _todo_ lo que esas relaciones entrañaban.

Y Sakuragi no pensaba explicárselo hasta que a) la misma niña se lo pidiera, o b) cumpliera al menos los doce años. Claro que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la niña se enterara por otros conductos que no fueran los paternales; Sae había aprendido a leer siendo aún muy pequeñita y utilizaba internet con frecuencia.

_Ay, Dios..._

En cuanto regresara a casa iba a asegurarse de que los programas de protección y las ciber niñeras que había instalado en la computadora estuvieran funcionando como era debido...

Y al diablo con Rukawa. No iba a estar mucho tiempo en Japón, no iba a verlo todos los días - de hecho, iba a evitarlo en la medida de lo posible, aunque el juego estaba pendiente -, y bien podía aguantarse el deseo de cercanía física y emocional que sentía. Si había podido vivir tantos años sin su esposa, a la que tanto había querido; si había podido pasar tantos años sin necesitar del sexo ni de sentimentalismos, bien podía resistir esto.

Era sólo una tentación malsana. Una tentación que tenía ojos azules y rasgados, piel pálida, cuerpo musculoso y cabellos negros que desafiaban a la gravedad. Una tentación sin la cual podía vivir.

Una tentación sin la cual _tendría_ que vivir.

* * *

**N.A.:** Muy reflexivo, mucha conversadera, lo sé... pero en fin, piensen que harían ustedes si estuvieran en los zapatos de esta peculiar pareja. _Yo_ no quisiera estar en su lugar, aunque sí me gustaría verlos haciendo cositas xDDD 

Gracias a: _Elena _(claro que no es bueno xD), _Miguel _(es que es lógico; además, los dos tienen muchos problemas para estar juntos, cada cual por su lado. Muchísimas gracias y perdona la tardanza, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis OC), _Calipso_ (esperemos que todo salga bien... porque a veces la vida se tuerce), _Hikaru Itsuko _(ya has visto que se la sacó xD), _Shingryu Inazuma_ (son hermosos), _Celine_, _Hanako-chan_, _Haruko FLCL _(sí, mujer, casi me infarto xD), _Nicole, Nellie, Timon _(jaja, exigencias del trabajo y alguna imagen de más seriedad, supongo xD. Trataré, pero con esta falta crónica de tiempo...), _Águila Fanel_ (uf. Cómo he tardado), _Nightcrawler_ (has dado en el clavo. Y lo que pasa es que mi trabajo me absorbe todo el tiempo...), _Sakura, Leil _(gracias!), _Gaby_ (gracias!).


	10. El enfrentamiento

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU. 

**Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**El enfrentamiento**

Las vacaciones no estaban siendo tales para Kaede Rukawa. Cierto que no tenía encima la presión de los juegos de temporada, pero la actividad social casi frenética en la que Laura y Hiro lo estaban embarcando comenzaba a fastidiarle. El único punto positivo de toda esa agitación lo constituía el hecho de que, al estar tan ocupado, le quedaba poco tiempo para calentarse la cabeza pensando en Hanamichi Sakuragi... el resto del poco tiempo que le quedaba se le iba en entrenar y dormir cuando podía.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde "el incidente", como lo llamaba en la privacidad de sus pensamientos, y en todo ese tiempo no había sabido nada del ex pelirrojo. Si Laura sabía algo, evitaba decírselo; y él prefería no preguntarle para no ponerse en evidencia ni tener que aguantarse la afilada lengua de la mujer.

Pero estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Y nostálgico, horriblemente nostálgico...

Había llamado un par de veces a Rosalyn, más que todo para evitar reproches, no para saber qué estaba haciendo y cómo le iba... previsiblemente, eso le importaba cada vez menos. Conocía bastante bien a la mujer a la que había convertido en su prometida por no tener nada mejor que hacer, y sabía que a estas alturas Rosalyn debía de tener más de una sospecha rondando en su linda y astuta cabecita; aunque por supuesto estaba bastante seguro de que la actriz ni se imaginaba por dónde iban los tiros, realmente.

Por mucha imaginación que tuviera, no creía que la cabeza le diera tanto como para figurarse que sus intereses estaban ahora en alguien de su mismo sexo...

Al fin y al cabo, mientras más tardara en sacar a colación el asunto, pues mejor. Rukawa no estaba en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarse a ella, ni para lidiar con los reproches, los gritos y las probables lágrimas... porque si bien la mujer se había mostrado comprensiva en la única ocasión en la que habían hablado de _eso_, su carácter dramático e impulsivo y sus arranques de _prima donna_ eran factores imprevisibles que había que tomar en cuenta. El barco de Rosalyn no se hundiría en silencio.

Esa tarde por fin tenía un descanso y decidió que era hora de tratar de dormir; claro que últimamente era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, a pesar de su legendaria capacidad para quedarse dormido como un lirón en cualquier momento y lugar. Cuando Laura llegó a la suite, casi al anochecer, lo encontró insomne tirado en su cama, mirando sin ver la enorme pantalla del televisor.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y se quitó los zapatos, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de conmiseración.

"Santa Laurita de la Cruz viene a hacer su buena obra del día, y a acabar con tus angustias, Kaede." - recitó pomposamente, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa. Lo logró, aunque a medias - "Hanamichi me llamó hace un par de horas para informarme que tendrá la tarde libre mañana... como tú no tienes compromisos pautados, me tomé la libertad de arreglar que te encuentres con él mañana a las tres para jugar."

"¿Dónde?"- preguntó sucintamente, aunque el corazón acababa de desbocársele dentro del pecho. Lo cual lo hacía sentirse enormemente ridículo, pero también absurdamente contento...

"Él mismo sugirió la cancha de baloncesto del complejo deportivo que queda a unas cuadras de su casa; ya reservé la cancha por tres horas, para prevenir ojos curiosos."

"Bien." - repuso calmadamente Rukawa, aunque su imaginación ya había comenzado a trabajar a marchas forzadas.

"Ya se te ven los nervios. Si no te controlas, mañana te van a temblar tanto las manos que no vas a acertar ni siquiera un lanzamiento, y vas a quedar mal frente a tu corazoncito." - comentó, provocadora y divertida, y él no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada entre herida y rencorosa.

"No empeores la situación, Laura. Dame los detalles y deja de fastidiarme, quieres?"

"¡Ya, ya, tranquilo! Como será un encuentro... ejem... privado, sólo Mark y los dos guardaespaldas irán contigo para coordinar la seguridad exterior. Que te esperarán afuera y se encargarán de que no ande por ahí nadie que no deba, vaya." - la mujer hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, aclarándose la garganta - "Sea lo que sea que pase entre tú y Hana, te pido que seas lo más delicado que puedas. Es una persona buena y sensible, y lo que pasó entre ustedes le alteró demasiado."

"¿Te dijo algo...?"

"De eso, nada. Se limitó a decirme que tenía la tarde libre mañana porque iban a hacer una transmisión especial, y que podíamos ponernos de acuerdo para el juego privado. Yo le dije que no había problema alguno, y él sugirió el lugar y me dio el teléfono del administrador; nos despedimos y eso fue todo." - la mujer se enrolló distraídamente un mechón de cabello caoba en el dedo índice - "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sonaba un poquitín apagado, menos entusiasta que de costumbre..."

"Al menos aún quiere jugar. Pensé que era muy probable que no quisiera ni verme..." - se dio cuenta de que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando vio la mirada entre divertida y compasiva que le dirigía Laura.

"Probablemente no quiere ni verte, o al menos lo preferiría; pero ha adquirido un compromiso y lo va a cumplir. Es evidente que su palabra vale oro y no quiere depreciarla, por mucho que le afecte lo que pasó."

"Parece que lo conoces muy bien."

Ante su comentario, hecho con un tono que quería ser sólo sarcástico y que no lo había logrado del todo, Laura soltó una carcajada cristalina.

"No te pongas celoso, Kaede. Es una hermosa persona, es un placer verle y hablar con él, es encantador hasta cuando peca de bocón; pero aunque me siento súper atraída y demás hierbas, la cosa no pasa de ahí. Me distrae, y mientras estoy entretenida no ando pensando en quien no debo. Mira que no es fácil distraerse con otra cosa..." - la sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco de su rostro.

"Sendoh ha intentado comunicarse contigo." - no era una pregunta; era una afirmación. Después de la arrebatada confesión que Sendoh le había hecho la noche de la fiesta, Rukawa no dudaba que el jugador trataría de entrar en contacto con Laura de nuevo, por mucho que parte de sus palabras estuvieran motivadas por el alcohol.

"¿Bromeas?" - la voz de Laura dejaba traslucir algo de amargura - "En los últimos dos días me ha llamado seis veces para invitarme a salir, con la intención de _hablar_, al menos eso dice. Ya sabes, esto parece un caso de 'pasa y siéntate que estás en tu casa, dijo la araña a la mosca'..."

"¿Y qué? A qué le tienes miedo?"

"Kaede," - comenzó la mujer, con una exagerada actitud de paciencia - "ya que no sabes de misa ni la mitad, te informo que el Sonrisitas tiene bastantes cualidades, una de las cuales es la tremenda capacidad de persuasión que tiene cuando quiere; y como bien me hiciste admitir, yo sigo enamorada de él. Todavía me queda algo de sensatez y quiero aprovecharla para no terminar cayendo en un círculo vicioso. No sé qué estés pensando de mí por enamorarme de semejante patán, pero te aclaro que no soy masoquista."

"Así que le has dicho que no..."

"Lo he mandado a sentarse en una tachuela; de la manera más diplomática que pude, por supuesto."

"Lo cual no es mucho. El pobre debe estar traumado a estas alturas..." - señaló Rukawa, divertido y tratando de aligerar el momento.

"¿_Insinúas_ que no soy capaz de ser sutil, Kaede?"

"¿Yo? Nooo..."

"Ahora sí te mueres..." - sin avisar, la mujer se le echó encima con la intención de someterlo a la que para él era la peor de las torturas...

_¡Cosquillas!_

* * *

Hanamichi estaba aprensivo y nervioso como pocas veces en la vida. 

Al enterarse de que podía tomarse libre la tarde siguiente, no lo había pensado dos veces antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a Laura. Podía tratar de engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que un compromiso era un compromiso, y que sería absurdo echarse para atrás siendo él mismo el responsable de la situación, el que había insistido en ese juego privado. Podía intentar mentirse en todos los tonos, pensar que al mal paso era preferible darle prisa y que lo mejor era salir de eso _ya_.

Pero lo cierto era que había pasado unos días malos, a pesar de su decisión de no pensar más en el asunto. Y era que temía, anticipaba, _deseaba_ encontrarse con Rukawa, tropezárselo en cualquier parte, encontrar la excusa perfecta para verlo, para hablarle aunque terminara balbuciendo como el idiota que era. Diablos. No sólo tenía la suerte perra de que le gustara un tipo, sino que además ese tipo tenía que ser precisamente Kaede Rukawa, para que su vida acabara complicándose de mil maneras que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

¿Qué coño había hecho para merecer semejante castigo? Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie... salvo, claro está, durante las peleas en sus días de adolescente pendenciero...

Ese día despertó con los nervios burbujeando en su estómago, después de haber pasado una noche no del todo tranquila; pero fiel a su costumbre, se sumergió en la rutina para evitar que el resto de las cosas que constituían su vida diaria se fueran al traste. Hizo su rutina de ejercicios, preparó el desayuno de los dos, despertó a su hija y fue a ducharse.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla anudada alrededor de sus caderas, sacó del armario su ropa de trabajo del día y la colgó junto al espejo; luego rebuscó hasta dar con uno de sus juegos de ropa deportiva, rojo como su antiguo uniforme de Shohoku, y lo echó sobre la cama.

Sintió una punzada de añoranza al recordar sus días felices en la liga, cuando la lesión en su espalda aún no hacía de cada minuto de juego un infierno de dolor. Realmente quería jugar contra Rukawa. No sólo para probar que aún era un jugador más que regular, no sólo para enfrentarse al rival que lo había impulsado a ser mejor en su adolescencia... quería jugar con él porque hoy por hoy era una estrella, y porque su estilo de juego poco estridente y nada llamativo - pero tremendamente efectivo - era algo que Hanamichi apreciaba profundamente a nivel profesional.

Y mejor no ahondar en los niveles estéticos y personales...

Su nerviosismo no era por inseguridad acerca de sus habilidades; sabía que aún era un jugador superior a la media, aunque no alcanzaba las alturas que había logrado durante su etapa como profesional. Su inquietud era puramente personal: no sabía qué carajo iba a sucederle cuando lo viera de nuevo...

"¡Papá!" - la exclamación de Sae lo sobresaltó, y dio tal brinco que el nudo que sostenía la toalla alrededor de sus caderas se deshizo, haciendo que ésta fuera a dar al piso - "Papáaaa! Tápateeee!" - voceó con acento plañidero la niña junto a él, cubriéndose los ojos con las manitas.

Torpe y apresuradamente, Hanamichi recogió la toalla del piso y se la anudó de nuevo, asegurándose de que esta vez estuviera firmemente sujeta a su cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó, aún estremecido por el susto.

"¡Papá! Toqué la puerta y no me contestaste, entro y te encuentro allí parado con la boca abierta mirando esa ropa, te llamé varias veces y no me contestabas. Me preocupaste!" - la chiquilla lo miraba ahora con una mezcla de reproche e inquietud.

"Lo siento, nena." - articuló vagamente, moviéndose para sacar del armario uno de sus mejores pares de zapatillas deportivas.

"¿Vas a jugar hoy? Nunca juegas entre semana..." - las pequeñas manos levantaron con cuidado la vistosa camiseta roja - "y debe ser un juego especial, porque nunca te pones esto para entrenar. Cuéntame, contra quién juegas?"

"Rukawa." - contestó sumariamente, en lo que esperaba fuera su tono más firme. Su hija era demasiado perceptiva y él demasiado transparente...

"¿El señor zorro? Haruko me dijo que es una estrella del baloncesto en América... y tú vas a jugar con él!" - dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

"Es un juego privado, así que no le vayas a decir nada a nadie, Sae." - le advirtió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras sacaba un par de medias limpias del cajón. La idea de que Haruko y el escuadrón de admiradoras de Rukawa se aparecieran de pronto en la cancha le produjo un escalofrío - "Y a Haruko menos que a nadie, me has oído?"

"Tranquilo, papi, que yo me quedo calladita. Oye... estás muy raro últimamente. ¿Es por ese juego? Tienes nervios?"

"... quizás, un poco." - repuso después de un par de segundos, como siempre algo escamado por la perspicacia de la que Sae hacía gala.

"Te ves muy emocionado..."

".. sí, es probable. Ve a peinarte y luego toma tu desayuno, que el autobús ya debe venir en camino. Déjame vestir en paz."

La chiquilla salió, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa que lo dejó sintiéndose bastante incómodo; no había manera de ganarlas todas con Sae Sakuragi, la niña era demasiado precoz para el bien de su _sufrido_ padre. Se vistió para ir a trabajar, y estaba empacando sus avíos deportivos en un gran bolso rojo y blanco cuando la bocina del autobús resonó en la calle, así que salió a despedir a su hija, como siempre.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina de redacción, Rika no estaba a la vista. No le extrañó demasiado, porque al fin y al cabo la chica era prácticamente incapaz de parar quieta más de quince minutos, ni siquiera cuando estaba trabajando en la oficina. Saludó a Nara y a Takeshi, que sí estaban ya en sus puestos, y se sentó a redactar los artículos de la tarde. 

En eso andaba cuando su compañera al fin apareció, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos papeles en ristre, y se sentó en el borde del escritorio que Hanamichi ocupaba, como era su costumbre.

"¡Mira! Saliste en la sección de sociales, Jun fue la que hizo el reportaje. Las fotos quedaron estupendas!" - dijo, poniendo los papeles en sus manos.

Era una impresión a color de lo que sería, más tarde, la actualización del diario en la red. El título rezaba _Una velada con las glorias deportivas de Japón_, y estaba ilustrado por varias fotografías. En una de ellas aparecía Laura muy sonriente, prendida del brazo de Rukawa; éste miraba al mismísimo Sakuragi, quien salía en la esquina opuesta de la fotografía con una expresión entre reservada e incómoda que contrastaba con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Akagi, parado justo detrás de él.

La expresión de Rukawa era indescifrable, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Hanamichi, sin discusión...

El ex pelirrojo tragó en seco. No, _no_ era una mirada hambrienta. Simplemente era una mirada fija e intensa, que si bien para un observador casual podía implicar algo de animosidad, para él significaba simplemente que el jugador estaba analizándolo, diseccionándolo, con intenciones desconocidas...

"¿Hana? _Hana_!" - la voz exasperada de Rika lo volvió a la realidad - "Qué te pasa? Te quedaste como perdido en el espacio!"

"No pasa nada." - murmuró, incómodo. La mujer se acercó más, sus piernas rozando el brazo de Hanamichi, y le quitó de las manos la hoja con la fotografía de marras.

"No tienes nada que temer, Hana; eres muy fotogénico." - miró con detenimiento la foto y sonrió - "Así que ese es el famoso Kaede Rukawa... es muy, muy guapo; pero parece intratable. Tú le conociste antes, verdad? Creo que fue compañero tuyo en la secundaria."

"Ajá."

"¿Y qué tal? Es tan hosco como parece?"

"Probablemente más."

"¿_Más_? Cielos!" - rió un poco y luego se quedó mirando la foto por unos instantes - "Pero es demasiado guapo ese hombre... no hay derecho a estar tan bueno; debería haber una prohibición legal o algo por el estilo." - comentó. Sakuragi debió de hacer algún gesto involuntario, porque la mujer sonrió, se acercó más, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído: - "Tranquilo, Hana. Sabes que para mí no hay nadie más guapo y más agradable que tú."

Las campanas de alarma sonaron una vez más en la cabeza de Hanamichi, quien se apartó un poco y miró a la chica con abierta suspicacia. A pesar de escasa experiencia en ese terreno, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Rika iba tras él en serio, y de que si no ponía límites a su coqueteo _pronto_, en un futuro cercano se encontraría en una situación nada agradable.

"Rika..." - empezó, pero no sabía cómo continuar. La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más amplia, lo cual incrementó notablemente el nivel de inquietud del ex pelirrojo.

"No te apures, chico." - le dijo, risueña, apartándose - "¡Sólo bromeaba! Cuándo te vas a dignar a visitarnos? Mi madre ha preguntado por ti otra vez... y sé que tienes esta tarde libre. Qué tal si nos acompañas?"

"Gracias, Rika, pero tengo un compromiso... un juego que pacté hace unos días, y no puedo cancelarlo. Quizá en otra ocasión."

La mujer suspiró.

"Si no supiera lo buena gente que eres, pensaría que me estás rehuyendo..."

"Sabes que no es así. Si te digo que tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar, es porque es cierto." - se defendió Hanamichi, aunque se encontraba muy incómodo: no estaba mintiendo, pero internamente agradecía el hecho de no tener que ir a casa de la mujer sabiendo que ésta aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de acercarse más a él.

Si se descuidaba con Rika Ayano, era bastante probable que terminara metido en un lío MUY gordo.

"Lo sé. Eres fiel a tus compromisos, otra cualidad de las muchas que me gustan de ti." - comentó ella, sonriendo otra vez y guiñándole un ojo. El ex pelirrojo estuvo en un tris de enrojecer, pero logró controlarse a tiempo.

La mujer al fin se sentó a hacer su trabajo y lo dejó en paz; él suspiró con alivio y continuó con lo suyo. Ya tenía más que suficiente con el malestar que los nervios le provocaban, como para tener que ocuparse - encima - de mantener a raya a Rika.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con rapidez, y antes de lo pensado Hana se encontró en su auto, camino al complejo deportivo. Había logrado almorzar a pesar del malestar, y después de reposar se sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana; además, Laura le había llamado para confirmar que la cancha estaba lista, tranquilizándole. 

No le sorprendió ver el Bentley plateado aparcado justo afuera de la cancha cubierta de baloncesto, que se encontraba al otro lado del estacionamiento, a unos cien metros de las canchas de tenis. Había gente circulando por allí, pero más que todo se dirigían hacia la piscina y las canchas de tenis; nadie le miró dos veces cuando se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cancha de baloncesto con su bolso rojo a cuestas.

Allí encontró a Mark, el enorme guardaespaldas de Rukawa, quien al verle murmuró algunas instrucciones por el comunicador que llevaba.

"Kaede lo espera dentro," - le dijo amablemente, abriendo para él las grandes puertas dobles que conducían hacia los vestuarios - "no hay nadie más, ya nos aseguramos de que las puertas de acceso están todas cerradas."

"Gracias. ¿Hace mucho que me esperan?"

"Sólo diez minutos."

Aprensivo, sin poder evitar los nervios que de pronto le atenazaban el estómago, Hanamichi avanzó, sobresaltándose cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse a sus espaldas. Siguió por un pasillo y entró en los vestidores, atravesando el laberinto de lockers hasta alcanzar los que estaban más cerca de la salida a la cancha.

Allí estaba Rukawa, quien ya ataviado con un sencillo uniforme negro con franjas blancas, trotaba en el mismo sitio a modo de calentamiento. Se detuvo al verle e inclinó levemente la cabeza, observándolo con atención.

"Sakuragi." - le saludó, en un tono tan calmado que parecía casi una burla al estado de nervios del ex pelirrojo.

"Eh... Rukawa. Buenas tardes. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme." - dijo apresuradamente, evitando su mirada y volviendo sobre sus pasos.

No importaba cuántas veces se hubieran visto casi - o completamente - desnudos en los vestuarios o en las duchas en sus años adolescentes, ciertamente en estos momentos Hanamichi NO era capaz de desvestirse en presencia del otro hombre. Así que retrocedió hasta la otra fila de lockers para cambiarse con algo de privacidad; allí se quitó la ropa de trabajo y se puso el uniforme rojo.

Al terminar salió a la cancha e imitó a Rukawa, quien calentaba dando unas vueltas a trote fuerte y señaló hacia un rincón sin detenerse. La mirada de Sakuragi siguió la dirección en que apuntaba y se dio cuenta de que no tendrían problemas para hidratarse, porque el zorro había hecho traer una pequeña cava que contenía hielo, agua y bebidas deportivas.

La cancha no era muy grande; Hanamichi la conocía bastante bien, puesto que solía practicar allí algún que otro fin de semana con los chicos del barrio, de los que era entrenador no oficial; pero estaba acostumbrado a ver gente en las gradas - los padres de los chicos y algún que otro aficionado o curioso -, y el recinto completamente vacío se le antojaba enorme.

El eco de sus pasos resonaba al máximo, y cuando sacó de un arcón un par de balones, de los cuales pasó uno a Rukawa para que practicase, el ruido resultó casi ensordecedor en medio de tanto silencio.

Después de casi veinte minutos, y a pesar de no haber cruzado ni una sola palabra, la sintonía entre los dos era más que notable. Bastó una seña para que Hanamichi entendiera que Rukawa ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a él; sólo entonces hablaron, para pactar un juego a dos tiempos de veinte minutos cada uno, como en el baloncesto colegial americano.

Mirarse en esos ojos azul oscuro ahora, sin el velo de los prejuicios y el rencor adolescente, era una experiencia completamente distinta. Rukawa no revelaba nada, manteniendo a toda costa su famosa faz inexpresiva; pero sus ojos centelleaban, magníficos, expresivos y llenos de vida. Sakuragi no podía menos que estar seguro de que el zorro estaba disfrutando la experiencia tanto como él, de que este momento era igual de especial para los dos.

Cuando comenzaron a jugar, sus primeros movimientos resultaban algo lentos y vacilantes, como si estuviesen probándose uno al otro; casi como si midieran sus fuerzas antes de enfrentarse realmente. Luego Hanamichi logró bloquear efectivamente un ataque por parte de Rukawa, y el juego se avivó hasta convertirse en una intensa batalla sin cuartel sobre el tabloncillo.

Después de transcurridos los veinte minutos del primer tiempo jugando casi sin descanso, Rukawa dominaba; aunque sólo por seis puntos. Hanamichi, satisfecho aunque jadeante, estaba comprobando que todavía contaba con la fuerza y la habilidad suficientes para no hacerle las cosas fáciles a un profesional destacado con experiencia en la liga más famosa del mundo.

Porque diablos, Rukawa era _bueno_. Bueno con ganas. En un juego cuerpo a cuerpo era aún más evidente que al verlo en la televisión: sin atropellar ni empujar demasiado, con un estilo elegante y casi perezoso, se las arreglaba para deslizarse a través de la defensa de Hanamichi y anotar. A pesar de que actualmente tendría unos tres o cuatro centímetros menos que Hanamichi - ambos se habían estirado durante la última etapa de la adolescencia, y Hana había alcanzado el 1.98 con facilidad entre los diecisiete y los veinte años -, también era bueno bloqueando. Sabía cuándo crecerse y cuándo utilizar esa ligera diferencia de estatura a su favor.

Jugar en el mismo equipo que él, compartiendo sus habilidades y recibiendo lo que seguramente serían pases perfectos, trabajando en perfecta sincronización, debía de ser una experiencia increíble, algo casi... orgásmico. Una palabra algo extraña para describirlo, pensó Sakuragi mientras aprovechaba el medio tiempo para rehidratarse a conciencia; pero de algún modo sabía que así serían las cosas entre ellos si fueran miembros del mismo equipo _ahora_, como adultos.

No habían intercambiado palabra desde que pactaran el juego, y no parecía que les hiciera falta hablar. La comunicación entre ellos era casi perfecta, y Hanamichi estaba disfrutando del juego a conciencia, toda vez que había logrado apartar de su mente el aspecto puramente físico del asunto y mantenerse concentrado cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban, rozaban y chocaban en la cancha.

Pero en el minuto siete del "segundo tiempo", Hanamichi cayó en la trampa de una de las elegantes fintas de Rukawa y se lanzó a fondo, lo cual lo llevó a resbalar y dar con sus huesos en el tabloncillo. Había resbalado unas cuantas veces - al igual que su oponente - durante el juego, pero esta vez se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza y quedó tendido allí, un tanto aturdido; de inmediato el zorro se arrodilló a su lado y su faz, usualmente inexpresiva, mostró preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, hombre. Simplemente resbalé." - comenzó a incorporarse, pero una leve punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda lo detuvo. Como no había sido fuerte, aunque sí sorpresiva, trató de disimular; pero la aguda mirada de su contrincante ya había captado la situación.

"Suspendamos el juego." - dijo Rukawa, calmadamente. Cómo se las arreglaba para sonar calmado, a pesar del intenso esfuerzo físico que se reflejaba en su respiración acelerada y en su piel brillante por la transpiración, era algo que intrigaba y enfadaba al ex pelirrojo, quien apenas podía hablar porque estaba virtualmente sin aliento.

"No creo que haya necesidad." - se sentó en el tabloncillo, sabiendo que se había lastimado. Pero no era grave, y durante sus últimos meses en la liga había jugado en condiciones infinitamente peores - "Vamos, terminemos y ya."

"Tienes una lesión permanente y acabas de lastimarte. No seas terco; dijiste que no llevarías las cosas al extremo, por ti mismo y por tu hija. Dejémoslo así."

_¡No señor! _

El zorro le estaba ganando por nueve puntos, era una diferencia fácilmente remontable y aún tenían tiempo! El orgullo deportivo de Hanamichi, aunque herido, se rebelaba ante la idea de perder... a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que Rukawa tenía toda la razón.

"Pero no hemos terminado..." - protestó, débilmente.

"No tenías nada que demostrar ante mí; pero si querías hacerlo, ya lo has hecho. Sigues siendo un excelente jugador y tu experiencia se nota; de no ser por esa lesión estarías entre los mejores de Japón, Sakuragi. Eres un contrincante duro, aunque no estés en condiciones... ha sido un placer jugar contigo." - una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del zorro.

Hanamichi era, en ese preciso momento, una mezcla confusa de vergüenza, terquedad y simple deleite. De alguna manera _sabía_ que Rukawa estaba siendo cien por ciento sincero, y eso era como un bálsamo para su orgullo herido.

"Te lo agradezco." - dijo al fin, después de pasarse un par de minutos sin saber qué decir.

"No tienes porqué. Ya te he dicho que ha sido un placer, eres un jugador brillante."

"Tú no lo haces mal, tampoco." - se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa, que Rukawa respondió con una propia, fascinante y brillante.

Y de repente, Hanamichi supo que el momento que había vivido tres días atrás volvería a repetirse; lo supo mirándose en los ojos azul oscuro, sin poder hablar y sin nada más que decir. Su respiración, que se había calmado un poco al permanecer sentado durante esos breves minutos de conversación, volvió a agitarse; esta vez por el calor que se extendía dentro de su cuerpo, no por la actividad que acababa de experimentar.

Se sentía como... como si estuviera a punto de explotar; y la sensación, aunque extraña, no era desagradable...

Rukawa, que había estado arrodillado a su lado todo el tiempo, se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron y sus narices se rozaron, y el contacto fue suave e increíblemente cálido... al principio. De pronto, la adrenalina que lo recorría por el esfuerzo físico durante el juego se tornó violenta como un ácido, quemando sus defensas y permitiendo que todos sus deseos se derramaran, inundando su cuerpo y su mente.

La cercanía del otro, su olor, todo él, lo que fuera; todo era intoxicante y lo hacía olvidar sus miedos.

Su mente apenas registró el gruñido posesivo que escapó de su garganta justo antes de que sus manos se enterraran en el cabello suave y húmedo de Rukawa, acercándolo más a él y apoderándose de sus labios con fuerza, su lengua obteniendo acceso de inmediato al interior de la boca del otro. Lo besó con hambre, devorando sus labios y succionando su lengua, y casi pierde la cabeza cuando el jugador comenzó dar lo mismo que recibía, con la misma intensidad, una intensidad tan cercana a la desesperación que por momentos lo asustaba.

No supo cómo, pero terminó echado en el tabloncillo rodeando con sus brazos a Rukawa mientras éste sujetaba su cabeza y devoraba su boca, dominando ahora el beso. La sensación de los largos dedos acariciando sus cabellos casi lo hacía ronronear como un gato, y el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo - extraño, sofocante - era simplemente delicioso; tanto que quería más, necesitaba más...

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la mojada camiseta negra que el otro llevaba, tanteando, disfrutando la sensación de la piel sedosa y resbaladiza por la transpiración, y de los poderosos músculos moviéndose y tensándose bajo sus dedos; levantó una pierna para rodear con ella las caderas del joven, y al hacerlo sus cuerpos entraron en contacto completamente.

_Algo_ se clavó contra su cadera, y al comprender de qué se trataba no tuvo tiempo de sentir sorpresa o vergüenza, pues él se encontraba en un estado similar. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero por todos los cielos, se sentía increíble para _ambos_; la erección que se presionó contra la suya cuando Rukawa se movió sólo lo justo para que sus cuerpos encajaran era prueba de ello.

Un gemido desesperado escapó de su boca y su compañero levantó la cabeza, permitiéndole respirar por unos momentos. Los ojos azul oscuro se veían casi negros ahora, y un remolino de emociones violentas se agitaba en ellos; el rostro de Rukawa, por primera vez, reflejaba la intensidad de las sensaciones que lo recorrían, sus labios estaban inflamados por los besos... y era algo hermoso, tan hermoso que Hanamichi sintió que quería llorar, reír y gritar, todo al mismo tiempo, al mirarlo.

Y él que se había prometido no pensar más en Kaede Rukawa; en estos momentosestaba haciendo muchísimo más que sólo pensar en él.

Su fuerza de voluntad valía... _mangos_.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que haya valido la pena la espera; gracias por su paciencia y su perdón xD. Esto tenía ya casi dos meses escrito en mi cuadernito, pero por falta de tiempo y otras cosas no lo había pasado a la computadora. Espero que la somera descripción del juego no sea demasiado aburrida; soy fan del baloncesto pero no obsesiva, mis habilidades como narradora deportiva son bastante limitadas, y al fin y al cabo esto es un fic xD. Este juego es de contacto, e imaginarlos all sweaty and hot and bothered... mmm. 

Gracias a: _Elena _(lo normal entre gente que nunca ha pensado que batea para el equipo contrario...), _Hikaru Itsuko _(esperemos que no lo deduzca TODO), _Has been taken_, _Miguel_ (bueno, he tardado algo menos esta vez xD. Y te has dado cuenta de que tanto el uno como el otro - al menos de momento - tienen mucho en cuenta la opinión de los demás; cosa que es por demás comprensible en su posición), _Haima _(no lo van a tener fácil), _Lulitaven_ (pues deberías, éste es el más normalito de todos xD), _Aguila Fanel _(ojalá que sí, pero además de la niña hay muchas cosas que considerar), _Ale _(y lo que les falta por pasar a esos dos... esto va a tardar un poquito en resolverse), _Astrea-nike_ (pa que veas que Sendoh no es un monstruo...).


	11. El amor y el deber

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**El amor y el deber**

Guiadas por el puro instinto, las manos de Rukawa descendieron por los flancos del ex pelirrojo, mientras las piernas de éste rodeaban sus caderas. El contacto ahora era directo, provocando una reacción salvaje que lo hizo frotarse desesperadamente contra el otro, buscando la fricción que en vez de calmarlo lo enardecía aún más.

Nunca había experimentado una urgencia tan desesperada, y nunca había sido tan vocal al expresar lo que sentía. Los jadeos y los gemidos de ambos reverberaban en el silencioso espacio vacío de la cancha, y aunque a ratos cerraba los ojos - abrumado por las sensaciones -, no podía dejar de abrirlos de cuando en cuando para observar las expresiones que recorrían el rostro de Hanamichi como rayos, como fantasmas. Pasión, placer, ardor, tormento. Los ojos castaños se habían oscurecido y eran hambrientos, un reflejo de los suyos propios.

El placer en su bajo vientre era como un resorte tenso y vibrante a punto de saltar, respondiendo al calor del cuerpo bajo el suyo a través de los ligeros atuendos deportivos. Su mundo giraba con tanta rapidez que todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir al estar desenfocado, desdibujado; sólo existía el hombre junto a él, debajo de él, rodeándolo y absorbiéndolo con todo su ser. No sólo con su cuerpo, sino con su mente y su corazón, abriéndose a él, haciendo nacer en él la necesidad de responderle de la misma forma.

Buscando soporte, apoyó sus manos en el tabloncillo a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hanamichi, y besó apasionadamente su boca mientras sus caderas se movían en un ritmo desesperado, casi brutal, llevándolo rápidamente al borde del precipicio en un remedo del acto más íntimo.

El acto más íntimo...

El sólo pensamiento de sentirse dentro del joven, completándolo y completándose de una vez y por todas, bastó para que Rukawa explotara en un intenso orgasmo; y mientras gemía abiertamente su pasión, pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hanamichi se arqueaba y tensaba contra el suyo, alcanzando su propio clímax.

Temporalmente saciado su deseo, mordisqueó brevemente la curva generosa del labio inferior del ex pelirrojo, quien había cerrado los ojos, sus músculos completamente relajados aunque el corazón le latía con fuerza y su respiración era agitada, casi violenta. Estremecido, quitó su peso de encima del joven y se dejó caer en el tabloncillo, a su lado. Aún jadeaba por la intensidad del momento que acababan de vivir, y a esta distancia era completamente consciente de que Sakuragi estaba exactamente en el mismo estado que él.

Ahora sabía que el joven sentía algo por él, algo que claramente iba más allá de la pura y simple lujuria; Hanamichi seguía siendo espontáneo, pero también era una persona seria; no era alguien que se dejara llevar por los sentidos... como tampoco lo era Rukawa. Lo que había estallado entre ellos venía gestándose casi desde el primer momento de su reencuentro... y sabía el cielo cuántos años más.

Ninguno de los dos tomaba las cosas a la ligera, eso lo sabía; y lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos era algo serio, MUY serio. No creía equivocarse al suponer que el ex pelirrojo estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento un severo ataque de pánico; su respiración aún no daba señales de normalizarse, y Rukawa sintió la necesidad de devolverlo a la realidad antes de que pudiera hiperventilarse.

"Hanamichi..." - era la primera vez que se dirigía al joven por su nombre, en lugar del apellido, y pudo ver el sobresalto que agitó su cuerpo; su ceño fruncido se profundizó, pero mantuvo su mirada obstinada en el techo.

"¿Porqué COÑO tuvo que pasar esto?" - barboteó de improviso con vehemencia, golpeando violentamente el tabloncillo con su mano derecha.

La pregunta, lanzada a la nada en tono airado y con la palabrota de por medio, hizo que Rukawa se sintiera ridículamente dividido entre las ganas de reír y el deseo de besarle.

"Yo creo que es obvio..." - se atrevió a articular, y el otro por fin le miró de reojo, con algo de rencor.

"No me trates como si fuera un retrasado, Rukawa."

"No lo estoy haciendo. Sólo me parece que no puedes ni debes negar que nos atraemos desde el primer día. Es posible que nos atrajéramos aún en la secundaria..."

"¡No! Siempre me han gustado las mujeres. Me gustaba Haruko en ese entonces, y otras chicas, aunque ninguna tanto como ella. De eso me acuerdo bien clarito." - dijo con terquedad.

"A mí siempre me han gustado, pero nunca más que mi carrera; nunca he sentido que necesitara de alguien para estar tranquilo. Y ahora siento eso... por ti. ¿Porqué es tan difícil para ti aceptarlo?" - Hanamichi guardó silencio durante un par de minutos que al jugador le parecieron eternos, y cuando al fin habló, su voz era inusualmente vacilante.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Esto no me había pasado por la mente, jamás. Yo nunca..." - tragó con fuerza - "nunca había sentido estas... cosas... y menos hacia un tipo." - su tono delataba confusión y tribulación.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?"

"¿Porqué no? Estás en un medio propicio y eres amigo de Sendoh que es un pervertido," - dijo el ex pelirrojo rápidamente, como tratando de sacarlo todo fuera antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, y su airada declaración tuvo la virtud de lograr que Rukawa sintiera un dolor casi físico. Como si la sola idea de que el otro pudiera dudar de él lo lastimara... y en realidad así era.

"No puedes pensar eso de mí. No puedes."

"Tienes razón, no puedo. En realidad no te conozco."

"Me conoces, Hanamichi," - otra vez pudo ver cómo el joven se estremecía ante el sonido de su nombre - "no he cambiado tanto en estos años. Sabes que soy una persona honrada y sincera, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tengan que sacarme las palabras con tenazas." - él mismo se sorprendió por la vehemencia de sus palabras; eran las emociones que el ex pelirrojo provocaba en él y que no podía ni quería evitar.

Vio cómo Hanamichi cerraba los ojos y aspiraba con fuerza, como si tratara de controlarse.

"Si eres una persona honrada... como yo... entonces no vas a remover el avispero. Sabes perfectamente que entre nosotros no puede haber nada más que amistad."

"Yo diría que ya ha habido mucho más que eso." - apuntó Rukawa sin pensarlo, con la boca seca y el corazón latiendo con violencia, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho; las mejillas del otro se tiñeron de rojo.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo. Pero da lo mismo; uno de los dos tiene que actuar con cordura, y conviene que sea yo quien lo haga, ya que soy el que tiene más que perder. Esto no puede volver a suceder. Soy un hombre con responsabilidades y tú también..."

"Entiendo esa parte, pero no puedo comprender el resto. No estamos hablando sólo de deseo físico aquí, Hanamichi, y lo sabes."

"Puede, pero no vamos a discutirlo porque no va a servir de nada. Yo sí _sé_ lo que tengo que hacer."

"¿Pretendes ignorar lo que sucedió?" - con esa pregunta obtuvo una nueva reacción: la expresión en el rostro de Hanamichi era dura y acusadora cuando se volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Y qué pretendes tú, Rukawa? Que tenga una aventura contigo mientras dure tu estancia aquí? Yo tengo algo que se llama respeto hacia mi persona, para que te enteres, y no pienso humillarme de esa forma." - la indignación, la rabia y algo muy parecido al dolor vibraban en la voz del ex pelirrojo.

Rukawa enmudeció ante la acusación. No había querido insultarlo, no había querido implicar nada más que lo que había dicho... ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza tamaña barbaridad. No se había planteado la situación más allá del afecto y el deseo que el joven le inspiraba, y que demandaban ser reciprocados. Pero Sakuragi tenía razón. ¿Cómo podían siquiera plantearse una relación?

"No quise insultarte. La verdad es que no había pensado en eso." - confesó, desconcertado.

"¡Ah! Entonces no planeabas seducirme? Pues qué alivio." - dijo Hanamichi con sarcasmo, y Rukawa de nuevo tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de reír a pesar de lo serio de la situación. Así era el ex pelirrojo, espontáneo y atrevido, aligerando con su naturalidad hasta el momento más pesado, haciéndolo sentir con intensidad y calmándolo al mismo tiempo; provocándole sensaciones y sentimientos contradictorios que sin embargo eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

"No se trata de eso. Es que tú..." - tragó, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta - "tú significas para mí mucho más que lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros." - dijo en voz baja, y vio cómo los ojos del otro se agrandaban un poco.

"¿Estás hablando en serio, zorro?"

"No soy conocido por mi vibrante sentido del humor. Lo sabes muy bien." - extendió una mano para tocarle el brazo, y se sintió lastimado ante la respuesta inmediata y llamativa del joven, que brincó como si el breve contacto lo hubiera quemado.

Sin embargo, no era un gesto de rechazo; el rostro atractivo, rudo y juvenil, mostraba una expresión entre avergonzada y confundida. Definitivamente, Hanamichi Sakuragi era único e irrepetible.

"Oye... Rukawa... mira, aún estoy tratando de procesar esto. Ya llegamos un poco demasiado lejos, demasiado pronto y de un solo trancazo. Dame algo de espacio y no te ofendas, quieres?"

"Está bien." - repuso, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa; pero no lo logró, porque el joven primero puso cara de sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Te estás riendo de mí?" - preguntó, con un aire decididamente truculento que recordaba su pinta de matón de barrio en la secundaria.

"No. Es que tú me haces reír, que me río contigo; no es lo mismo." - hizo una pausa - "Tú me importas mucho. Más de lo que te imaginas."

El joven volvió a enrojecer violentamente.

"No creo que en esas atracciones intensas y repentinas, Rukawa. Son pasajeras y sólo dejan mal sabor de boca."

"Me alegra que hayas traído eso a colación, porque lo que hay entre nosotros no es ninguna de esas cosas. No es simple atracción, no es algo repentino y mucho menos pasajero, aunque sea intenso. Ya te lo dije, no es cuestión sólo de sexo..."

"... y claro, ya habló el experto." - dejó escapar el otro con ironía, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

"No soy un experto. Sólo he estado con mujeres, y han sido muy pocas; supongo que a ti te pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo. Sé lo que siento por ti, Hanamichi; no trates de restarle valor."

El antiguo pelirrojo, que había estado a punto de decir algo, cerró la boca con un chasquido y permaneció en silencio durante al menos tres minutos. Ya Rukawa estaba acostumbrándose a desear y temer esos momentos en los que el otro callaba y ponderaba...

"Yo... siento cosas que no debo sentir, y eso me asusta. Tengo una hija, tengo responsabilidades que... esto no puede ser. No puede ser, olvídalo. Te vas en unas pocas semanas y probablemente pasaremos diez años más sin vernos. No me hagas esto, no _nos_ hagas esto. No lo hagas." - el tono era bajo y mesurado, pero en él vibraba una nota de desesperación que Rukawa no podía ignorar, a pesar del dolor que le causaban esas palabras.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y un dolor terrible se apoderó de su pecho, aunándose a la opresión que sentía en su cabeza. Sabía que Hanamichi tenía razón, todo lo que decía era perfectamente lógico y verdadero considerando las circunstancias de ambos... pero no sabía cómo soportarlo, cómo aceptarlo, cómo asumirlo. Tendió la mano de nuevo y tomó la del joven, sintiendo cómo aquellos dedos largos, toscos y fuertes temblaban entre los suyos; el otro luchaba por controlarse.

Así que Hanamichi tenía razón. No podía ser. Pero la sola idea le dolía tanto que resultaba incomprensible, increíble; tanta emoción, tanta intensidad, tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo por una sola persona, eran demasiado para Rukawa. Sentía que no podía renunciar al fuego que le quemaba las venas y que era Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Sin embargo, no fue él quien dio el primer paso esta vez. El temblor en el cuerpo del ex pelirrojo tomó forma concreta, y de pronto Rukawa se encontró aplastado contra el tabloncillo, con Hanamichi encima de él besándolo con desesperación.

Rukawa aceptó con ansiedad la calidez de terciopelo de esa lengua en su boca y se aferró a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sus manos descendiendo hasta apretar los firmes glúteos, provocando un gemido feroz. Si el otro joven quería devorarlo, él también anhelaba devorar y ser devorado, poseer y ser poseído. Era una sensación dulce y quemante a la vez, como nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Hablar con Hanamichi, escucharlo, verlo, sentirlo a su lado; besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo... era como conocer realmente al fin lo que era estar vivo.

No quería detenerse, quería más, lo quería todo.

Sentirse correspondido era intoxicante, delicioso, increíble. No había en el mundo nada mejor.

Aunque no pudiera ser...

Hanamichi se separó de él al fin, con lentitud, quitándose de encima y sentándose a su lado para mirarlo fijamente, el rostro desprovisto de expresión. Parecía que al fin había aprendido a controlar sus facciones para ocultar sus sentimientos, y al hacerlo era casi tan bueno como él mismo. Pero, al igual que le sucedía a Rukawa, sus ojos traicionaban la profundidad de lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Me gustas así," - dijo finalmente el ex pelirrojo, y sus palabras tenían un sabor a despedida que debía de ser tan amargo en su boca como lo era en la de Rukawa - "me gustas tranquilo, callado, necio. Me gusta saber que me deseas y que quieres estar conmigo. Son cosas que no sabía que me gustaban, que no sabía que necesitaría, y que no quiero ni debo necesitar, porque sé que me harán daño. Por favor, dejemos esto hasta aquí. Paremos esto antes de que me necesites y te necesite tanto que no pueda vivir sin ti. Por favor."

_Ya es demasiado tarde para mí_, pensó Rukawa, dolido.

Sin más, Hanamichi se incorporó y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

Kaede Rukawa se quedó tendido en el tabloncillo, inmóvil y sintiendo que el aire que respiraba ya no tenía suficiente oxígeno, que la piel le ardía, que su corazón iba a estallar de tanto correr como loco y parecer detenerse una y otra vez. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor; nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de llorar. Esto era el amor, al fin: una necesidad que nunca estaba satisfecha, algo que llenaba y dejaba vacíos, algo deliciosamente autodestructivo, esperanzado y desesperado, potente, hermoso y cruel. Lleno de contradicciones como el mismo Sakuragi, como él mismo, como la vida misma.

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla como un adiós.

* * *

Hanamichi, atribulado, no supo cómo salió de la cancha. Sólo volvió en sí cuando se encontró en el estacionamiento - ya duchado y vestido, sin que recordara con exactitud haberlo hecho - con su bolsa de deportes en una mano y las llaves del auto en la otra. Recordaba vagamente haber aporreado las grandes puertas dobles para que le dejaran salir, y la mirada de abierta extrañeza que le había dirigido el gigantesco guardaespaldas de Rukawa al abrirle y hacerse a un lado para que él pasara. 

Rukawa. Oh, cielos. _Rukawa_.

Dolía. Dolía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, como si el aire fuera fuego y le quemara las entrañas al respirar.

¡Coño! Porqué dolía tanto? Porqué? Estaba en realidad enamorado del zorro como el idiota que era? Cómo había podido suceder, cómo, siendo sus vidas tan distintas y habiendo estado tan lejos durante tanto tiempo? Cómo, a pesar de la lejanía física y mental? Cómo, si eran tan diferentes, casi opuestos?

El recuerdo de lo sucedido en la cancha aún provocaba estremecimientos en su cuerpo, y no sólo por el brutal impacto físico de una pasión que se había revelado superior a cualquier otra que hubiera podido vivir. La cercanía _emocional_ entre ellos había sido casi tangible durante aquella breve conversación en la que sus sentimientos habían quedado prácticamente al descubierto, tanto como los deseos que se agitaban en su interior; aquellos deseos y sentimientos a los que no había querido, a los que había temido darles nombre.

No podía volver a verlo. No podía, aunque la sola idea le desgarrara el corazón de mil maneras que no podía comprender.

Ya no le cabían dudas de que Rukawa sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. En aquellos momentos de claridad no hubo espacio para la desconfianza o la vacilación; sólo había existido una poderosa certidumbre que su cuerpo y su mente no podían negar aunque su boca lo hiciera. Aquella mirada azul no era fría y distante: el hielo se había derretido y sólo quedaba el cielo oscurecido por la pasión y los sentimientos, brillante de anhelos.

¿Que podían hacer? Ambos tenían vidas y responsabilidades que estaban a años luz la una de la otra, vidas a las que una relación - en el supuesto negado de que fuera posible - afectaría sin lugar a dudas. Sakuragi no alcanzaba ni a imaginarse las repercusiones que algo así podía tener en su propia vida, en su hija, en los amigos que eran casi como su familia... probablemente los lastimaría, probablemente no lo comprenderían, posiblemente se alejarían; no sabía qué podía pasar ni quería suponerlo. Y Sae... su hija era muy pequeña, y los niños podían ser muy crueles. Todo el panorama era sombrío, y le aterraba.

Pero también le aterraba pensar que era la primera y última vez en su vida que sentiría _eso_, lo que había sentido en esos momentos...

_Sí _estaba enamorado de Kaede Rukawa, como el idiota que era.

Junto con esa revelación que era más una aceptación, un recuerdo lo asaltó. Se vio practicando tiros de tres puntos en el pequeño patio de la casa en la que vivía entonces; Minako, radiante en su séptimo mes de embarazo, lo observaba cómodamente reclinada en una silla plegable, a la sombra del único árbol del patio. Su voz lo sobresaltó.

_¿Sabes, Hana? A veces parece como si hubiera alguien más en tu mente..._ - su voz era bondadosa, levemente divertida. Él había reaccionado casi de inmediato.

_¡Hey! Qué insinúas, que te estoy jugando sucio? El tensai nunca...!_

_Cálmate, cariño_ - la sonrisa serena apagó su indignación - _no estoy diciendo nada por el estilo. Sólo que a veces parece que pensaras mucho en alguien que no está, alguien especial para ti; das esa impresión, sobre todo cuando estás concentrado en el juego. Me hace sentir celosa_ - dijo, de buen humor.

_Pues no tienes motivos. No hay nadie._ - había dicho Hanamichi en un gruñido - _Y sólo por haber dicho semejante tontería, ahora mismo te voy a llenar de sudor. Muajajajaja!_

_¡Ni se te ocurra, Hanamichi Sakuragi! Argh! No!_

Las manos de Hanamichi temblaron tanto que no pudo hacer girar la llave en el encendido, y tuvo que recostar la cabeza en el volante y respirar hondo para intentar calmarse. En ese momento había estado convencido de lo que afirmaba, pero...

Siempre había sentido algo por él, y le avergonzaba pensar que Minako lo había visto con toda claridad cuando él ni siquiera pensaba en ese sentimiento; recordaba a Rukawa de vez en cuando y alguna vez le había hablado de él a su esposa, cuando le relataba las anécdotas de sus días en Shohoku, sin estar consciente de que probablemente revelaba algo que ni él mismo sabía.

Celos profesionales y personales entre adolescentes no eran nada... sobre todo si servían para enterrar en lo más profundo de su subconsciente la admiración y la atracción. Si en presencia de Rukawa era más torpe, más ruidoso, más ordinario y atravesado que de costumbre, era simplemente porque quería, _necesitaba_ llamar su atención y no sabía cómo. Quería que el otro lo notara, que pensara en él de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad enfermiza que bordeaba casi en obsesión juvenil.

Ahora, después de haber pasado casi diez años sin verlo y sin hablarle, le había bastado un momento para que esos sentimientos salieran de su letargo y su corazón latiera con la fuerza del querer. Y no podría verlo más.

No podría volver a sentir el simple placer de estar cerca, la emoción de enfrentarse a él en una cancha, de escuchar su voz profunda, de sentirse querido y respetado por él como amigo. Ni pensar en volver a experimentar el placer físico y la cercanía emocional, en la excitación que ahora volvía a invadirlo al pensar en su cuerpo, en sus caricias, en hacerlo suyo - de alguna manera vaga que no se atrevía a precisar; nunca se había preocupado por averiguarlo y sólo conocía los rudimentos de ese tipo de relaciones - y en pertenecerle. Sentía el natural temor ante lo desconocido, pero éste palidecía en comparación con lo que sentía por él.

Estaba perdido, pero tendría que vivir así. Sin Kaede Rukawa.

Respiró hondo y echó a andar el auto, tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar. No tenía sentido martirizarse públicamente... ya esperaría a que Sae se durmiera para poder desahogarse a gusto en la soledad de su habitación.

La plenitud no era para él. Después de todo, la miel no estaba hecha para el hocico del burro...

* * *

Laura no había salido de la suite en todo el día. Aprovechando la tarde, se había embarcado con Hiro en una auditoría de los papeles de Rukawa, sobre todo aquellos que tenían que ver con la empresa de artículos deportivos que había montado con ellos dos y de la cual ambos eran responsables. Y, por supuesto, Sendoh la había llamado ya tres veces, haciéndola enfadar y entristecer simultáneamente; era una "virtud" que tenía el sonrisitas que, aunque le resultaba querida, era también demasiado irritante. 

En momentos como ése, escuchándolo pedirle una cita, o decirle 'bueno, si no quieres llamarla una cita por lo menos acéptame una invitación a almorzar', se preguntaba cómo diablos le había hecho para enamorarse de semejante mastuerzo. No que le faltaran cualidades, además de simplemente estar muy bueno... era encantador de esa manera un tanto odiosa a la que la gente no podía resistirse, en particular las mujeres - el pensamiento la hizo apretar los dientes -, era bastante inteligente y sabía mantener una conversación, y tenía un corazón blando cuando se trataba de niños y mascotas.

No era mal tipo, si lo dejaban hasta ahí. Pero es que había más. Parecía ser patológicamente incapaz de serle fiel a alguien, aunque sus impulsos sexuales eran de lo más normales - excluyendo sus aventuras en el terreno de la bisexualidad, que según le había confesado le habían ocurrido sólo unas pocas veces y estando medio borracho, para más inri - y a veces solía hacer gala de la sinceridad más inesperada en los temas más variados. Laura no podía negar que su vida había sido alegre y animada como nunca cuando salía con él (habían sido mucho más que "un par de salidas", a pesar de las expresiones eufemísticas de Mark), que por primera vez se había sentido verdaderamente querida, sexualmente realizada e incluso hasta... _feliz_, rayos.

Pero claro, tarde o temprano el tipo tenía que soltar la hebra y regarla en grande.

Ya habían habido rumores a lo largo de los meses en los que la prensa se enteró del "romance" - los tabloides habían hecho fiesta al enterarse de que la secretaria de Kaede Rukawa salía con su amigo y rival natural -, y más de un periodista y/o admiradora se había acercado a Laura con la malsana intención de 'comunicarle lo que no sabía para que estuviera prevenida'. Ella no había hecho mucho caso, porque aunque estuvieran en distintas ciudades estaba más o menos bien enterada de lo que su "novio" hacía.

Claro que cuando aquella mujer se había presentado clamando que Akira era el padre del hijo que llevaba en el vientre - estando ella en ese momento en el apartamento del susobicho -, Laura había sacado cuentas y llegado a la conclusión de que la cornamenta en su cabeza ya debía de alcanzar las proporciones majestuosas de la de un alce real. No ayudó el hecho de que toda la prensa se enterara, y de que cuando ella lo esperaba furiosa para reclamarle - o reventarle la cabeza a escobazos, lo que se le ocurriera primero - el jugador, que rara vez bebía cuando estaba en plena temporada, llegara borracho al apartamento.

Había salido de allí sin reclamarle y sin darle más que un triste trancazo con el pesado bolso que llevaba; y eso sólo porque el muy desgraciado se había atrevido a intentar detenerla y explicarle. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, hoy en día no era posible que recordara ese momento con todo el humor que un extraño podía haber visto en la situación... porque Akira Sendoh le había roto el corazón esa noche.

Y había tardado muchas noches más recogiendo los pedazos y tratando de recomponer lo que quedaba, durante meses. En silencio, para que los demás no supieran de su pena, de su tristeza y de su vergüenza; ni siquiera Kaede, que la conocía bastante bien, había llegado a darse cuenta de la profundidad de sus heridas y del dolor que no la dejaba dormir. Se sentía abochornada y triste por haber caído en la misma trampa que muchas: la de haber creído que alguien podía, sinceramente, sentir hacia ella el mismo amor, la misma devoción casi perruna que ella le había profesado al alocado jugador. No había pedido mucho, pero lo poco que pedía no le había sido dado.

Jodido Akira y sus "profundas" ideas sobre el sexo casual. Jodido Sendoh, con su tendencia a dejarse llevar por cualquier zorra. Jodido desgraciado. No le iba a dar lo que pedía, porque no lo merecía.

"¿Laura? Estás viva?" - el tono irónico y sin embargo preocupado de Hiro la volvió a la realidad - "Te quedaste foco fijo bastante rato. Estás bien?"

"Sí, hombre. Me quedé tonta un ratito, es todo... estoy un poco cansada." - mintió con facilidad.

Pero no era trabajo fácil mentirle _bien_ a alguien con quien había trabajado y compartido por años. Hiro podía ser calladito y todo el rollo - a menos que estuviera pegado al móvil, claro; en esos momentos era un radio loco -, pero era muy observador y rara vez se le escapaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Espero que tu momento de fuga cerebral no haya tenido nada que ver con la llamada que recibiste hace media hora... este viaje nos está terminando de revolver el cerebro a todos. Kaede anda extraño por causa del tipo éste de la televisión, el tal Sakuragi; no sé qué pasa ahí, pero tampoco me atrevo ni siquiera a suponerlo. Y tú estás cayendo de nuevo en las depresiones que tenías después de que mandaste a Sendoh por un tubo." - lo dicho, el tipo estaba enterado de todo - "Ten cuidado, Laura. Odiaría ver que te haces daño otra vez por culpa de Sendoh."

"Estoy tratando de no caer, Hiro. Dame una mano y no me critiques, quieres? Te lo agradeceré en el alma." - dijo, suspirando.

"Estoy a tu disposición y lo sabes..."

"¿Y tú? No has conocido todavía a una linda japonesita que te mueva el piso, para que te unas al club?"

"¡Laura! Tú sabes que yo estoy dedicado a mi trabajo, y..."

En ese momento, Rukawa arribó seguido por Mark, como siempre. Pero con sólo verlo, la mujer supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal... el rostro del joven era inescrutable como siempre, pero sus ojos gritaban dolor y desolación y estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Llevaba los jeans y el suéter oscuro que ella había puesto en su bolsa deportiva para que se cambiara en el gimnasio después del juego, y lucía impecable aunque su cabello húmedo apuntaba en todas direcciones.

Los saludó por pura fórmula y se fue a su habitación. Laura miró a Mark, y éste meneó la cabeza en señal negativa... algo grave había pasado durante el juego con Hanamichi; pero evidentemente el guardaespaldas, aunque se figuraba algo, no había alcanzado a enterarse de nada. Cuando Kaede Rukawa quería, tratar de sacarle información era como querer extraer sangre de las piedras. Miró a Hiro y éste simplemente movió la cabeza en dirección a la habitación.

Armándose de valor - ya que era el bateador designado, quisiera o no -, entró en el sanctasanctórum de Kaede y lo encontró echado en la cama, mirando al techo, inmóvil como una estatua. Parecía estar al borde de un colapso, y casi ni reaccionó cuando Laura se sentó a su lado.

"Kaede... Kaede. ¿Qué sucedió?" - preguntó, sin poder eliminar la preocupación de su voz.

Transcurrieron al menos cinco minutos antes de que el joven al fin hablara, con una voz tan tenue que la mujer apenas pudo escucharle.

"No puede ser, Laura. Lo que deseamos no puede ser."

Oh.

La mujer comprendió de inmediato. Por mucho que hubiera evaluado las posibilidades de una relación entre Kaede y Hanamichi, había obviado muchos obstáculos que estaban allí y que no podían ser negados ni ignorados. Era evidente que habían hablado y que Hanamichi había puesto en claro su situación... de la forma más negativa posible.

"Kaede... lo siento... pero tiene que haber algo que..."

"No hay nada. Yo lo quiero. Él me quiere. No podemos."

Oh. Hanamichi lo amaba. La noticia alegró a Laura, a pesar de lo triste de la situación. Sin poder hacer nada más como amiga, posó su mano sobre la cabeza del desesperado joven y acarició con suavidad el húmedo cabello negro azulado, tratando de infundirle algo de serenidad.

Tenían que haber algo que pudieran hacer. Si se amaban, tenía que existir una manera. Y la encontrarían juntos, porque para eso eran amigos.

* * *

**N.A.:** And that's called dry-humping and angst, ladies and gents. Smangst, para los entendidosxD. Sorry, no ha habido tiempo de actualizar esto; he pasado unas semanas muy duras de depresión, con cosas malas pasándome a diestra y siniestra y al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, si esto está reflexivo y angsty no es porque yo lo esté, sino porque el fic sigue el curso natural que le fijé desde el primer momento en que lo pensé xDD. Pueden pensar que Hana exagera al no recordar lo que hizo, pero les juro que es cierto... uno a veces actúa como autómata porque el consciente hace cortocircuito cuando se sufren golpazos de ese calibre, por no hablar de las sensaciones... todas son ciertas. 

Gracias a: _Vanne_ (xD), _Miguel_ (podrán estar enamorados, pero hay muchas cosas que podrían separarlos, y son cosas que no se pueden negar o ignorar. Vamos a ver si pueden luchar por estar juntos), _Elena _(ya ves que el problema no es convencerse de lo que hay entre ellos, sino de que pueda funcionar...), _Hikaru Itsuko _(ojalá), _Black Kymera_ (siempre estoy tratando de adivinar qué es ese "algo" de lo que hablas, pero no caigo xDD. Yo creo que mi falta de autoestima me impide verlo. Y bueno, el angst siempre es bueno en dosis prudentes xD), _Lady EmII _(gracias!), _pearnirchapi_ (perdón por la tardanza), _Haima_ (todos sabemos que esos dos se desean desde el primer momento, lo que pasa es que tardan en darse cuenta), _Nadeshiko _(espero que no tengas que esperar tanto como yo para eso xD. Tienen unos 27. Y Laura tiene una buena cabeza, seguro pensará en algo. Todas las dificultades que mencionas son parte de lo que los hace tan especiales al trabajarlos como pareja), _Gaby _(ese es el problema cuando me tardo, pero piensa que lo disfrutas el doble xD), _Nightcrawler_ (Hana es puro corazón, por eso no sabe guardarse las cosas), _Ale _(a ti se te hubieran quitado, seguro xD), _Águila Fanel_ (ay... bueno... ya ves lo que ha pasado. Pobre par), _Calipso_ (ya ves. Sólo podemos esperar que algo pase y las cosas mejoren).


	12. Una oportunidad

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Una oportunidad**

Tres días después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, Hanamichi pensaba por momentos que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar la presión... esa presión que el secreto de lo que había compartido con Rukawa hacía casi insoportable. Cada vez que por casualidad recordaba ese momento en la cancha, el cuerpo duro y jadeante encima del suyo, las emociones patentes en el rostro del jugador, que era como un libro abierto en esos momentos de inesperada y candente intimidad - una intimidad que no sólo había sido física -, sentía frío y calor a la vez.

Calor... bueno, era obvio porqué. Frío porque nunca volvería a pasar, porque no era posible.

Ni siquiera la muerte de Minako lo había puesto en el estado de desesperación en el cual se hallaba ahora, y eso lo horrorizaba; lo hacía sentir mala persona, un mal agradecido que no era capaz de respetar ni el recuerdo de su difunta esposa. Los remordimientos lo estaban devorando vivo, al mismo tiempo que la pasión y la necesidad amenazaban con desbordarle.

Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones y empeño en ocultarlo, Sae había sido la primera en darse cuenta de que las cosas no andaban nada bien para él. Tratar de poner buena cara en el trabajo y comportarse como siempre lo ponía en tal estado de cansancio e irritación, que tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no estallar ante algunas de las inocentes y constantes preguntas de la niña.

Al final había decidido que no tenía sentido - ni era justo - mentirle a su hija diciendo que no pasaba nada, así que decidió confesarle que tenía un problema; sin dar mayores detalles, por supuesto... las principales razones por las cuales las posibilidades de sostener una relación con el jugador eran prácticamente nulas, eran precisamente el bienestar y la tranquilidad de Sae.

Le pareció que era el momento propicio esa noche, al arroparla para dormir, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de poder articular algo que sonara humano y más o menos lógico.

"Nena. Sé que has notado que no ando bien, y no tiene sentido negarlo. Tengo un rollo personal tremendo y siento mucho que te hayas dado cuenta... no quisiera que esto te afectara, pero sé que no hay de otra porque al fin y al cabo soy tu padre, y lo que sea que me pase va a afectarte. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, creo que no lo he hecho muy bien, pero... bueno, estoy tratando."

"¿Es algo muy malo lo que te pasa, papi?" - los ojazos castaños se clavaron en él, cargados de preocupación e inocencia; el discurso vacilante y entrecortado de su padre no debía de haber resultado muy convincente. Así que tomó la mano de la niña, tratando de infundirle algo de seguridad.

"Depende del punto de vista." - suspiró - "No es malo, Sae; sólo es... es difícil. Es algo que sólo tiene una solución, y esa solución me duele, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Y ya se me pasará, estoy seguro."

"¿Seguro, papá?" - la duda era clara en su mirada.

"Yo creo que sí. Sólo necesito tiempo, y que me comprendas."

"Y alguien con quien poder hablar de eso." - añadió agudamente Sae; y aunque muchos se hubieran sorprendido ante tal muestra de coherencia y sensibilidad en una chiquilla, Hanamichi estaba acostumbrado a las salidas precoces de su hija.

"Lo siento, bebé."

"Es lo que necesitas, no? Vamos, papi, anímate." - aquellas manitas pequeñas acunaron su rostro, y Sae se incorporó a medias para depositar un sonoro beso en su frente.

El ex pelirrojo no pudo menos que sonreír ante el gesto y la situación en general. Era la niña quien lo estaba animando y quien le brindaba seguridad, en lugar de ser al revés; y como casi siempre, tenía toda la razón: necesitaba sacar de su pecho todo lo que lo estaba carcomiendo, todo lo que ocultaba, o iba a reventar.

Pero no tenía con quién hablar de sus problemas... Mito sólo paraba en la ciudad a ratos, y aunque Kiyota era buena gente y excelente amigo - a pesar de los ocasionales despliegues de la ordinariez de los que hacía gala de cuando en cuando -, Sakuragi no creía que fuera la persona más indicada para contarle el tremendo rollo emocional en el que estaba metido hasta el cuello. Después de todo, el pelilargo era del tipo que no se enseriaba y que le temía al compromiso de cualquier especie, tanto que se acostaba con el sabor del mes y al ratito huía antes de que las cosas pudieran pasar a mayores.

Y esto, sin lugar a dudas, era tan serio como un tumor en el cerebro.

Le tomó casi todo el día decidir que definitivamente tenía que sacarse lo que lo atormentaba, pero cuando se apersonó en el desordenado apartamento de soltero de Kiyota Nobunaga, después de recoger a Sae en la escuela y de dejarla en casa de Haruko, estaba por completo convencido de que iba a hacer lo correcto. Kiyota era un amigo leal, y aunque era muy probable que considerara una locura todo el asunto - empezando por lo que Hanamichi sentía y hacia quién - no lo censuraría.

"¡Vaya un milagro!" - la sonrisa del desaliñado pelilargo era cálida e irónica - "Yo creía que no te ibas a aparecer otra vez por mi chiquero, como lo llamaste la última vez, hasta que no lo limpiara y ordenara. Y ya ves que eso va a ser el día en que el infierno se congele, señor ama de casa. A ver, qué ha pasado? Tiene que ser algo muy serio para que estés aquí."

Hanamichi tomó aliento antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Necesito hablar con alguien... me está pasando algo muy serio, y creo que tú podrías escuchar la historia sin juzgarme."

"Pues para eso estamos los amigos. Pasa."

El ex pelirrojo tuvo que contener su irritación cuando Kiyota le dijo vagamente que se sentara mientras él iba a la cocina a por un par de cervezas; no porque la escogencia de bebidas le molestara, sino porque no había un mueble en la habitación que no estuviera repleto de cosas, lo que hacía la tarea de encontrar asiento casi imposible. Para hacerse un lugar en uno de los destartalados sillones, tuvo que echar al piso unas cuantas piezas de ropa - probablemente sucia, si el olor que le hizo arrugar la nariz era alguna indicación - y una caja vacía de pizza que había dejado manchas de grasa en la vieja tapicería de un tono verde desvaído.

No entendía cómo alguien que ganaba bien como entrenador de un equipo colegial, podía vivir en medio de semejante desastre. Cuando Kiyota salía a la calle generalmente iba bien vestido, y si alguien se extrañaba del largo de su cabello no lo comentaba, porque siempre estaba limpio y arreglado; viéndolo afuera, era difícil figurarse que vivía en un lugar que parecía haber sido barrido por un tornado.

El dueño de casa regresó con un par de botellas de cerveza y puso una en las manos del ex pelirrojo antes de - milagrosamente - hacer un espacio para su flaco trasero en el atestado sofá frente a él.

"¿Y bien? Qué te ocurre?" - ya no bromeaba. La mirada en sus ojos era tan seria como la situación lo requería, pero aún así a Hanamichi le costó hallar las palabras adecuadas.

"Estoy... me he enamorado, Kiyota."

El pelilargo casi se ahoga por completo con el trago de cerveza que estaba tomando justo en ese momento; le tomó un par de minutos serenarse y dejar de toser, secándose la cerveza derramada encima y las lágrimas por la tos con un trapo cualquiera que extrajo del variopinto surtido que decoraba el sofá.

"¡Pero hombre, eso es magnífico! Todos nos preguntábamos cuándo ibas a superar al fin la muerte de Mina, y a buscarte una buena chica para que fuera tu mujer y la madre de Sae..." - se calló de pronto, alarmado al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo - "espera. Pasa algo malo? La chica en cuestión no te pela, o qué? O es que acaso te has enamorado de una mujer casada? Coño, Hanamichi, habla de una buena vez antes de que me dé un ataque!"

"... no se trata de una mujer."

"Bueno, si ella... QUÉ?" - de pronto los ojos de Kiyota parecían querer saltársele de las órbitas - "Espera, espera un momentito... estoy tratando de procesar esto y no estoy carburando bien, te lo juro. O sea. Creo entender que te has enamorado. De. Un. Tipo. Es eso?"

"Ajá." - murmuró el ex pelirrojo, sintiendo que el valor le fallaba por momentos, y el silencio casi sepulcral que siguió a su monosílabo casi parecía confirmar el temor de que su amigo no estaba tomando muy bien semejante noticia.

"A ver. Te has enamorado de un tipo. Bueno," - escuchó cómo el pelilargo suspiraba con resignación - "eso sí que es un problema, hermano. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? No te niego que será difícil, pero hoy en día hay bastante tolerancia, y..."

"Tengo una hija, Kiyota. No lo olvides."

El pelilargo guardó un silencio reflexivo hasta que Hanamichi se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara otra vez. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de comprensión.

"No lo olvido. Ya te dije que sería difícil, o no? Tienes una hija a la que debes proteger, lo sé; pero conozco a la pequeñaja y no entiendo que asumas que ella no lo comprenderá. Y sé que va a sonar cursi, pero también conozco tu corazón," - rió entre dientes - "aunque no pueda imaginarte con un tipo, de veras. Y sé que si quieres a alguien y no luchas por ello te vas a morir por dentro, como un pajarito enjaulado; eres puro corazón, y si pierdes una parte de él no vas a poder ser feliz. Y si eres infeliz no podrás cuidar de tu hija como es debido. Tengo razón, a que sí?"

Las palabras de Kiyota lo asombraron por la verdad que asomaba en ellas; había dado en el blanco. Él no era un hombre de medias tintas, no lo había sido ni siquiera en sus días de gamberrismo adolescente; entregaba todo, se entregaba al cien por ciento en cada aspecto de su vida, en la cancha y fuera de ella, con una intensidad que muchas veces le había provocado un miedo casi irracional. Por eso sabía que lo que sentía por Rukawa era diferente, por eso sentía que traicionaba el recuerdo de su esposa... ella había sido la excepción a la regla, porque él nunca le había entregado todo su ser de la manera en que se sentía capaz de hacerlo ahora con otra persona.

Su traición hacia Minako no era nada nuevo. La había querido, pero no la había amado con la devoción que ella merecía; siempre había habido una parte de él que era suya y sólo suya, la parte que conservaba el recuerdo de sus días en Shohoku, de la emoción de jugar contra y con Kaede Rukawa. La parte que estaba vacía y que relegaba al último rincón de su mente hasta el momento en el que el zorro regresó a su vida sin avisar, encontrándole indefenso y sin posibilidades de resistirse a los sentimientos que estaban dormidos y que permanecían ignorados.

Ese vacío regresaría y se haría cada vez más grande, amenazándolo con ahogarlo, si dejaba que Rukawa se alejara de nuevo de su vida. Cierto era que tenía a su hija para cuidar, para querer y para ser querido por ella, pero los últimos días le habían demostrado que cualquier cambio en su actitud afectaba a Sae. Si el vacío regresaba y crecía, ella lo notaría por mucho que él tratara de ocultarlo, y entonces los dos serían infelices. Que él sufriera no importaba, lo soportaría; pero no tenía derecho a imponerle la carga de ese sufrimiento a su pequeña.

¿Qué podía hacer?

"¿Hanamichi?" - Kiyota lo miraba preocupado - "Tienes que resolver esto de alguna manera. Y no sé porqué diablos asumes que Sae no va a tomar bien que su padre quiera a alguien más. ¿Ese... quiero decir, esa persona siente lo mismo por ti?"

"Creo... creo que sí."

_Nunca he sentido que necesitara de alguien para estar tranquilo. Y ahora siento eso... por ti. ¿Porqué es tan difícil para ti aceptarlo?"_

_Tú me importas mucho. Más de lo que te imaginas._

_Sé lo que siento por ti, Hanamichi; no trates de restarle valor._

Las palabras de Rukawa, su rostro siempre serio, sus ojos ya no fríos como el hielo sino ardientes como el fuego, o mostrando abiertamente su pena por lo que se interponía entre ellos, asaltaron la mente de Hanamichi con violencia. Pedían, _exigían_ no ser ignorados; no podían ser ignorados cuando una verdad le quemaba por dentro: la verdad de sentir exactamente lo mismo, de estar juntos en el mismo barco, de estar el uno en la situación de determinar la infelicidad del otro.

"¿Y entonces? Qué te preocupa, aparte del obvio hecho de que esto puede provocar alguna reacción adversa en Sae?"

Tardó un buen rato en contestar, perdido como estaba en sus dudas y temores. Que eran muchos. Aunque los sentimientos del jugador hacia él parecían firmes, él en realidad no conocía a Rukawa; fuera de lo que decían los reportajes en las revistas, apenas si sabía algo de lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años. ¿Cómo podrían tener una relación verdadera? No haría eso infeliz a su pequeña? No los separarían otras personas, la distancia o la misma vida? No quería terminar solo y lastimado, no quería lastimar sin querer a su hija, no quería ser herido por el amor. Había querido a Minako y su muerte le había afectado terriblemente; sus sentimientos hacia el zorro eran mil veces más intensos, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía sentir si por alguna razón acababa perdiéndole.

"¿Qué tal si me arriesgo y todo sale mal, Kiyota? Qué tal si todo esto termina tan de pronto como empezó, y me quedo solo de nuevo? Algo así me destrozaría..." - dijo quedamente.

"Eso me suena a cobardía, Hanamichi, y tú no eres un cobarde." - espetó el pelilargo, mirándole fijamente - "Lo que has dicho es una estupidez... acaso uno se compra una bicicleta esperando que se rompa a los tres días? Pues no. Mírame: soy un desastre, vivo en medio del desorden, le temo al compromiso y quizás nunca encuentre a alguien que quiera compartir su vida conmigo... pero tú eres diferente."

_Tú eres diferente..._

No pudo evitar recordar aquella voz profunda diciéndole las mismas palabras en la noche de la fiesta de Akagi. La noche en la que se habían dado aquel primer beso, tentativo, dulce, casi temeroso; el beso que había abierto las puertas de su mente a una realidad de la cual había querido huir, de cual no podía huir ahora.

"Tú tienes el valor que se necesita para luchar y ser feliz. No dejes escapar esta posibilidad."

"Tal vez tengas razón."

"Sé que la tengo." - suspiró, mirando la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, y que a esas alturas ya se había calentado - "¿De quién se trata, Hanamichi? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí..."

Sí. Y qué más daba.

"Kaede Rukawa."

"¡QUIÉN?" - la botella resbaló de su mano y se estrelló en el piso, añadiendo otra mancha a la colección que lo decoraba. El hombre estaba decididamente estupefacto ante semejante noticia, y tardó casi un minuto en recomponerse y volver a mirar al ex pelirrojo - "Hanamichi, amigo mío... definitivamente, cuando haces las cosas las haces en grande."

"Y cuando meto la pata, también la meto en grande. No necesitaba esto, te lo aseguro. Mi vida era tranquila, segura, casi perfecta..."

"... y la mar de aburrida. Seguro, seguro. Y apuesto a que también sentías dentro del pecho un hueco enorme que nunca se llenaba." - Hanamichi lo miró de hito en hito: ahora el sorprendido era él - "Tú no eres del tipo que siente pasiones instantáneas, amigo. No eres como yo. Dentro de ti, y a tu alrededor, las cosas crecen, se nutren, viven y se manifiestan; eres esa clase de persona. Yo no las dejo, tengo mucho miedo. Apuesto a que sentías algo por Rukawa cuando estábamos en la secundaria y eso no hizo más que crecer. Y mi pregunta ahora es... qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Has tenido... ya sabes... contacto... ummm... con él, ya sabes... sexo?" - preguntó de pronto, haciendo patente su curiosidad con todas las vacilaciones propias del caso. Pero su curiosidad no era malsana, y aunque logró que Sakuragi se sonrojara hasta el cuello no lo molestó; no realmente.

"No. Sí. Quiero decir, NO. No de esa manera. Quiero decir, nosotros..." - las palabras salieron a trompicones y ninguna de ellas lograba que lo que decía tuviera sentido, pero Nobunaga aparentemente captó la esencia.

"Lo que quieres decir es que... umm... hicieron cosas pero... umm... no llegaron muy lejos. Es eso, no?"

"Pues... sí. Eso creo. No que hayamos estado juntos muchas veces, sabes. Sólo nos habíamos dado un beso antes, y de pronto esta vez fue diferente, y yo..." - se detuvo, consciente de que quizás estaba revelando demasiado y de que probablemente su rostro estaba de color púrpura a esas alturas.

"Ya, creo que lo capto. Tuvieron un momento... ejem... caliente, o algo así, y entonces te dio miedo y lo rechazaste, verdad?" - Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que la respuesta había aparecido en su cara tan clara como el cristal, al ver suspirar al pelilargo - "Eres una joya, de veras. Amigo, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero a veces eres más bebé que yo..."

"Entiende que mi situación..."

"La entiendo, créeme. Reaccionaste sin pensar, con el puro terror en el cuerpo; bien, eso nos pasa a todos de vez en cuando, y a mí me ha pasado unas cuantas veces. Lo que no alcanzo a meterme en la mollera es el hecho de que hayas renunciado a él de esa manera tan brutal, aún después de pensarlo bien... porque estoy segurísimo de que te lo quitaste de encima como una papa caliente, y después lo echaste de tu vida de una manera bastante definitiva. Con ese aire de mártir que te cargas, no creo equivocarme por mucho."

"No te equivocas, no."

Cielos, era cierto. Había meditado después, y había aplicado a su razonamiento la cuchilla afilada y despiadada del dolor que le nublaba la mente. Había juzgado y decidido por los dos, considerando que la felicidad de Sae era un impedimento - se rehusaba a pensar en su hija como un obstáculo, porque no lo era - insalvable, y había echado a Rukawa de su vida sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. No había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que su precoz y sensitiva hija pudiera comprender la situación, se había comportado como un verdadero cobarde.

_Por favor, dejemos esto hasta aquí. Paremos esto antes de que me necesites y te necesite tanto que no pueda vivir sin ti. Por favor._

Esas habían sido sus palabras a Kaede Rukawa, cargadas de un sentido de finalidad, de término, de conclusión. Palabras que no eran ciertas, porque ya en ese momento era cierto que lo necesitaba demasiado; el tormento de los últimos días le había demostrado la futilidad de esas frases que había querido que fueran la despedida.

Que definitivamente no habían sido una despedida, porque con sentimientos y ganas de luchar de por medio, existía una posibilidad. Mínima, quizás remota... pero existía.

"Acompáñame a la cocina y nos tomamos una cerveza fría mientras hablamos..." - dijo de pronto el pelilargo, poniéndose de pie y pasando por encima del desastre de cerveza y vidrios rotos sin mirarlos, y sin cortarse a pesar de sus pies descalzos. Otro milagro del desastre que era Kiyota Nobunaga.

"¿No vas a recoger eso...?" - a su pesar, el el ex pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirar el desorden con mórbida fascinación.

"Más tarde, hombre, más tarde. Ven y platiquemos. Hay que hacer que tu... cielos, no puedo decirlo... que Rukawa regrese para ver qué pasa, no crees?"

"¿Crees que pueda hacerlo regresar? Y eres tú quien me va a aconsejar?" - lo miró con abierta desconfianza, pero su amigo no se ofendió; simplemente se echó a reír.

"¿Yo, el desastre ambulante? El tipo que no puede conservar ni a una novia? No! Pero puedo ayudarte a pensar, idiota. Hagamos tormenta de ideas a ver qué sale..."

* * *

Laura había llenado los días de Rukawa con interminables y variados compromisos sociales, los cuales, aunados a su rutina de entrenamiento diario, no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre para pensar en lo que había sucedido. Ésa había sido precisamente la intención de su secretaria, quien trataba de animarle lo más posible y mantenerle ocupado. 

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que en las noches, antes de caer rendido como un tronco por el ejercicio del día y la presión a la que le sometía enfrentarse al público y a las inevitables preguntas, pensara en Hanamichi y lo extrañara de una manera tal que era casi un dolor físico. No era que no comprendiera sus razones; al contrario, las comprendía demasiado bien, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor que le provocaba pensar en ello, ni evitaba que toda la situación le pareciera terriblemente injusta.

Rosalyn llamaba cada noche, y él había tenido la previsión de llamarla también durante el día - calculando la diferencia horaria - para que no se preocupara. En algún momento le había hecho preguntas acerca de "eso", pero Rukawa había logrado evadir sus preguntas o le daba respuestas deliberadamente vagas, dándole a entender que se encontraba algo confundido y cansado pero bien. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar a Rosalyn cuando regresara a América, pero ciertamente sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a terminar con ella de una vez por todas; no podía regresar a su lado, no podía siquiera pensar en estar con ella cuando su mente y su cuerpo estaban ocupados por una sola persona... Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Quería verlo. Pero no haría nada, por lo menos de momento. Él había sido tan tajante, tan definitivo a pesar de aquel último beso...

Si algo le gustaba de Hanamichi, aparte de su manera de ser y su alegría de vivir, eran su honestidad y su integridad, y no quería vulnerarlas aunque estuviera muriendo por verle.

Había pensado mucho al respecto, y lo estaba pensando en serio. Estaba enamorado, quería comenzar una relación seria con Sakuragi; quería estar con él, descubrir sus gustos, sus mañas, sufrir las pequeñas manías que a buen seguro lo enloquecerían y lo harían rabiar a ratos pero que también lo harían muy feliz. Quería que se concretara la profundidad de lo que sentían, que pudieran tener una relación estable aunque para ello tuvieran que estar separados por largos períodos de tiempo al principio; estaba seguro de que con el tiempo lograrían sortear los obstáculos que el trabajo, la indudable publicidad que se les vendría encima y la falta de tolerancia de los demás, pudieran poner en su camino.

Con las emociones que el contacto íntimo y el dolor del rechazo le habían causado, su inseguridad le había gritado que no era posible. Pero pensando en frío, probablemente todo lo que necesitaba era una proposición concreta, un plan de vida que pudiera presentar ante Hanamichi para demostrarle que sí era posible.

Pero claro, todo dependía de que el ex pelirrojo quisiera verle de nuevo, y él no quería forzar la mano. Además, tenía que considerar a la hija de Hanamichi: si la situación le desagradaba, si ella no lo aceptaba o si ello afectaba su estabilidad emocional, pues no había nada que hacer. Él no tenía hijos - y muy probablemente, tal y como iban las cosas, no los tendría nunca - pero entendía que un hijo era el centro de la vida de sus padres, y que Sae era el centro de la vida del suyo... Hanamichi podía renunciar al afecto, al deseo, al amor de una pareja; pero no podía renunciar a su hija. Eso era algo que Rukawa comprendía perfectamente.

Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacer que el otro comprendiera que tenían una oportunidad, que había una esperanza; pero no sabía cómo.

Estaba en uno de sus raros momentos de verdadero descanso, echado en la cama y pensando a toda máquina, cuando Laura entró a la habitación con un aire general de hastío e indecisión. Era un estado de ánimo que antes hubiera resultado extraño notar en ella, pero los acontecimientos - o la falta de ellos - de los últimos días estaban haciendo mella en la estabilidad de todos los integrantes de la pequeña familia de Rukawa.

Mientras la mujer del cabello caoba se echaba a su lado en la cama, no pudo evitar pensar, con algo de ironía, que al menos Akira Sendoh estaba haciendo _algo_ por recuperar lo que en algún momento había tenido, y que había mandado al diablo por su estupidez y falta de seriedad. Quizás no lo estaba haciendo bien, quizás no estaba teniendo el efecto deseado - si la actitud de Laura era algún indicativo -, pero al menos no estaba cruzado de brazos esperando que la situación se resolviera por sí sola o por obra de un milagro.

"Ha llamado otra vez para invitarme a cenar y lo he mandado a sentarse en una tachuela," - dijo al fin la mujer. Bueno. Eso explicaba su actitud.

"No has sido lo suficientemente asertiva, supongo..." - dejó caer.

"Si te parece que mandarlo a la mierda clarito y sin eufemismos no es _asertivo_, deberías tratar de darme algún consejo que _sí_ funcione, Kaede Rukawa."

"No hay nada que hacer, Laura. El tipo tiene esperanzas de que vuelvas porque sabe que lo quieres."

"Gracias." - exasperado por la nota derrotista en la voz de la mujer, se volvió a mirarla y le habló claro.

"Por lo que más quieras, mujer, sal con él y escucha lo que tenga que decirte. Quítate esa incertidumbre de una vez por todas. A lo mejor algo de lo que te diga, entre tanta pendejada que es capaz de soltar por esas fauces, te sirva de algo. Anda, no creo que te vaya a comer."

"Bueno... yo no seré su cena, te lo aseguro." - su expresión era dubitativa - "Te voy a decir la verdad, Kaede: tengo miedo. Me muero de miedo de caer en sus brazos otra vez y terminar sufriendo si vuelve a las andadas. Es posible que me quiera de verdad... pero no sé si su manera de ser le permita respetarme como yo lo merezco."

"No sé, no sé. Yo te veo sufrir igual, y eso que no estás a su lado. Creo que deberías escucharle aunque fuera por una vez."

Laura guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa entre pícara y decidida asomara a sus labios y transformara su rostro. Kaede Rukawa conocía bien esa sonrisa y le temía, con justa razón: significaba que se le había ocurrido una idea y que probablemente lo involucraba a él. Y lo más posible era que no le iba a gustar lo que fuera que su amiga estaba planeando hacer.

"Lo haré. Aceptaré ir a cenar con Akira... si tú llamas en este momento a Hanamichi y le pides un encuentro para hablar. Tengo su número en mi móvil" - dijo, blandiendo su pequeño teléfono plateado; sus palabras, como era previsible, lo hicieron dar un respingo.

"Dirá que no. Me dará una excusa. Y eso si siquiera contesta la llamada."

"Vamos, Kaede. Has estado pensando bien las cosas; lo sé porque ya no estás tan desolado como lo estuviste los primeros dos días. Estoy segura de que Hanamichi también ha tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas en frío, y que quizás es buen momento para que hablen. Podrían ponerlo todo en perspectiva... porque de que puede funcionar, puede funcionar; yo también he estado pensando mucho en la situación de ustedes dos y llegué a la conclusión de que lo que hace falta es un poco de buena voluntad de ambas partes."

"Es un hombre serio y con responsabilidades. Y me rechazó."

"Claro que sí. Tiene una hija, un trabajo y una vida tranquila. Tanta cosa, tanta pasión y tan de repente, por supuesto que lo asustó. Estoy segura de que lo ha pensado mejor. Vamos, Kaede; acabas de decirme que tengo que escuchar a Akira por lo menos una vez, al menos para que deje de fastidiar... y tú tienes que al menos intentar hacer que Hanamichi escuche lo que tú tienes que decirle. Toma." - abrió el teléfono, buscó el número y lo marcó, poniéndolo en la mano derecha de su amigo, que estaba inmóvil sobre la cama entre los dos.

"Laura. No creo que esta sea una buena..." - había acercado el teléfono a su oreja, en un movimiento inconsciente, y escuchó cuando el tono dejó de sonar y la voz de Sakuragi contestó - "Hanamichi." - sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre, y el silencio que de pronto invadió la línea no sirvió para tranquilizarle.

"Rukawa..." - bueno, al menos le contestaba. Ya era algo - "¿Qué quieres?" - su voz sonaba tensa, expectante.

"Me dijiste muy claro que no querías verme. Pero necesitamos hablar, lo sabes." - estaba sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el teléfono que pensó vagamente que acabaría por romper la delicada carcasa plateada que protegía los circuitos.

"... lo sé." - repuso el joven después de unos momentos que se le antojaron interminables.

"Tiene que ser en persona." - insistió, ya que Hanamichi parecía tener problemas para seguir la conversación.

"... ajá. ¿Dónde y cuándo?" - ya estaban hablando de palabras mayores: estaba aceptando un encuentro, pero no aceptaría venir a su habitación de hotel, y ya daba a entender que no iba a invitarlo a ir a su casa... debía tener mucho cuidado para no meter la pata. Un lugar público sería lo mejor, y dejar que él lo escogiera sería lo adecuado.

"No conozco algún buen lugar en el que podamos hablar, sabes que hace años que no... es mejor que tú decidas."

"Si te parece bien... hay un pequeño parque a unas cuadras de mi casa y podríamos encontrarnos cerca de la fuente." - dijo después de un minuto de silencio, como si hubiera estado pensándolo bien.

"¿Hoy?"

"A las cuatro, si está bien para ti."

"Está bien." - otro silencio se prolongó entre ellos, pero saber que estaba al otro lado de la línea era más que suficiente para Rukawa. Casi podía escucharlo respirar; estaba allí, de alguna manera en contacto con él.

"Nos vemos." - dijo al fin Hanamichi, y colgó.

"Kaede. Kaede. ¡KAEDE!" - Laura casi le gritó al oído, mientras trataba de arrancarle el teléfono de los dedos - "Niño, suelta ya que me lo vas a romper!"

"Lo siento." - dijo distraído, mirando al techo de nuevo.

"¿A qué hora te dijo?"

"A las cuatro."

"Te quedan sólo dos horas y media. Descansa y te despertaré cuando queden cuarenta y cinco minutos, así podrás ducharte y vestirte y verte regio cuando te encuentres con él."

"No creo que pueda dormir."

"Claro que podrás, Kaede." - se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir, pero su amigo y jefe no se lo iba a permitir.

"Un momento, señorita... no has cumplido con tu parte del trato. Tienes que salir con Sendoh." - Laura puso cara de haber mordido un limón, pero asintió.

"Lo haré... cuando vuelva a llamar. Ése no se merece que yo lo llame; y te repito que la cena no seré yo."

"Por supuesto que no! Tienes que conservar tu virtud intacta." - le soltó, ya de mejor humor. Iba a ver a Hanamichi, iba a verlo, hablarían y quizás, sólo quizás, todo podría arreglarse... - "¡AY!"

"Eso es por dudar de mi integridad, idiota. Ahora es mejor que tomes tu sueño de belleza para que estés regio en tu cita."

* * *

**N.A.:** Sowwy. A veces tardo con ésta más que con Equilibrio, y entiendo porqué Suis dice que éste es el más personal de mis fics xD. Mucha conversa entre amigos, pero ya saben que para resolver las cosas hay que hablar... ése es uno de mis lemas: si no hay comunicación, no hay nada. El primer paso ha sido dado, y por Rukawa... Hana no tuvo que recurrir a ningún truco; lo cual es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que haya podido ocurrírsele a Kiyota xDD. 

Gracias a: _Shadir_ (así es cuando la vida real asoma su fea cabeza...), _Yours Truly_ (un nick muy original xD. Muchas gracias! El secreto es simple: yo escribo sencillamente lo que me gustaría leer; y como me gustaría leerlo, con fluidez y sin tropiezos. Él es humano, y esa humanidad no ha sido explorada; pienso que lo estoy haciendo sin que deje de percibirse al personaje tal y como lo presentaban), _Miguel _(la vida es así, y estos dos se han metido en un callejón que no parece tener salida. Laura pasa por lo que pasamos muchos de nosotros. Y no te digo nada de msn porque apenas si navego, no tengo internet en casa.. ni tiempo xD), _Kendra Duvoa _(esperar y ver), _Calipso_ (que no soy yo, son las circunstancias xD. Habrá que ver), _Haima _(dicen que todo tiene remedio, excepto la muerte xD. Siempre saldrá ayuda de donde no se espera, incluso de ellos mismos), _Nadeshiko_ (al contrario, han vivido reprimiéndose de muchas maneras y en el momento preciso les ha ganado la pasión... es algo muy humano), _Astrea Nike_ (sí, las emociones los han desbordado pero no han perdido el sentido de la realidad; esperemos que tampoco pierdan la esperanza. Nah, no creo que Hiro lo esté xD), _Ladysaeki _(en mis días me tocó dar clases a mocosos entre 5 y 7 años, y sé que ahora son aún peores - o mejores, dependiendo del punto de vista xD. En Sae hay algo de todos ellos y del hijito de una amiga, que es un terremoto), _Sakura_.


	13. Vamos a intentarlo

**Una lección diferente**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk y sus personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue -lucky him-; yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirme, sin fines de lucro. Ah, y cualquier cosa de la NBA pertenece a la NBA xDD. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado pública y sonoramente. Esto es un AU, avisados. **Advertencia:** POVs alternos.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Vamos a intentarlo**

Hanamichi estaba tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban cuando se cambió de camiseta por cuarta vez en menos de quince minutos. No alcanzaba aún a decidir si su atuendo era el adecuado, si lo que se disponía a hacer era realmente lo correcto, si... vamos, que estaba tan nervioso que no se hallaba. Pero si seguía así iba a llegar tarde; y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no quería llegar tarde.

Todavía le parecía increíble la brevísima conversación telefónica que había sostenido con Rukawa la tarde anterior; casi se muere de la impresión al escuchar su voz, a pesar de que esa llamada le había salvado de devanarse los sesos tratando de figurarse cómo entrar en contacto con él sin parecer demasiado ansioso o desesperado. Y vaya que le había costado contestarle como la gente y hablar con cierta semblanza de normalidad, porque había llegado al punto de que la mente se le ponía en blanco y no sabía qué decir ni si la voz le saldría.

Ya había quedado con Kiyota para que recogiera a Sae a la salida de la escuela y la trajera a casa, y el sitio de encuentro estaba muy cerca, así que resolvió caminar el par de cuadras que lo separaban del pequeño parque, tirando nerviosamente del dobladillo de la camiseta verde oliva con la que al fin había decidido ir. Había pensado en algo más formal que los jeans y las zapatillas deportivas que llevaba, pero no quería que Rukawa pensara que se había vestido de domingo para él... aunque fuera verdad, claro.

Por más que trató de controlar el ritmo de su caminata, llegó al lugar concertado diez minutos antes de lo pactado; los nervios no le permitieron retrasarse ni desviarse. Se disponía a dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo, cuando vio - para su sorpresa - que Rukawa ya estaba allí esperándole, sentado tranquilamente en un banco frente a la pequeña fuente.

Se regañó coloridamente en voz baja al sentir que se le aceleraba la respiración y los latidos del corazón, mientras que la cara se le ponía insoportablemente caliente... eso sólo podía significar que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas, y el pensar que estaba reaccionando exactamente como una adolescente enamorada era... indignante, por decir lo menos.

Rukawa no le había visto aún, pero su enorme guardaespaldas, situado a una distancia prudente, sí que le había visto y le saludó con una escueta inclinación de cabeza, su expresión inescrutable y los ojos como siempre ocultos tras las gafas oscuras. Hanamichi le respondió de la misma manera, mientras caminaba nerviosamente hacia el banco, notando cada detalle del también informal - pero evidentemente mucho más costoso - atuendo del jugador. Jeans oscuros, suéter azul rey de mangas cortas... ay no. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Qué iba a hacer?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos - para que el otro no notara que temblaban - respiró hondo y avanzó resueltamente, dejándose caer a su lado en el banco.

"Hola. Zorro."

Rukawa se sobresaltó y sus rasgados ojos azules se fijaron en él con sorpresa.

"Hanamichi." - dijo al fin con algo de rigidez; pero el hecho de que ya no lo llamara por su apellido decía _mucho_.

Y por lo visto él tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué hacer o qué decir... después de todo, la última vez que se vieron habían compartido un momento apasionado e íntimo cuyo recuerdo ahora pesaba entre ellos. No podían actuar como antes, eso era imposible.

Conscientes de eso, el silencio incómodo entre ellos se alargó por unos minutos que se antojaron interminables, hasta que Hanamichi sintió que no podía soportarlo más. Si no iban a decirse nada, para qué coño habían pactado encontrarse, pues?

"¡Pero bueno!" - bramó - "Hasta cuándo vamos a estar aquí sentadotes sin abrir la boca? No íbamos a hablar, y tal...?" - su frase terminó en un susurro avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había gritado. No había mucha gente a la vista, pero al menos dos personas habían tornado a mirarles cuando levantó la voz de la manera exuberante que le era propia.

A su lado, una leve sonrisa animaba el rostro pálido de Rukawa; el ex pelirrojo, que ya había tenido tiempo de recuperarse un poco de los nervios que le atenazaban, sintió que enrojecía de nuevo.

"Te estás riendo de mí." - señaló, ceñudo.

"No. Ya te dije que simplemente me haces sonreír." - repuso el jugador serenamente - "Es algo natural en ti, y me gusta." - Hanamichi supo con certeza que ahora sí que su cara parecía un tomate maduro.

"Esto es tan... tan extraño." - suspiró, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, desparramándose en el banco y cerrando los ojos.

"¿El qué?"

"Todo esto. Tú, yo..."

"Porque ambos somos hombres, supongo..." - comentó Rukawa, con voz tensa. A Sakuragi no le gustó escuchar ese tono, pero no quería abrir los ojos y enfrentar los del otro.

"No me vas a negar que se siente raro. Y que" - aspiró con fuerza de nuevo - "todo esto es... terrorífico. Mi... mi situación es complicada, lo sabes. He estado exprimiéndome el cerebro pensando en cómo... bueno, en... mierda, estoy tan nervioso y tengo tanto miedo que no me llega la camisa al cuerpo!"

"Yo no estoy mucho mejor que tú." - la confesión, hecha en voz queda, hizo que algo del peso en su pecho se aligerara - "Pero quiero intentarlo, Hanamichi; si no lo quisiera realmente, no estaría aquí."

"Ahí está el rollo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres _intentar_? Ilumíname. Ya sabes que no soy la estrella más brillante del firmamento, y que me cuesta mucho meterme ciertas cosas en la mollera." - abrió los ojos, pero no le miró - "Tengo claro que nos... que nos atraemos físicamente; eso quedó más que claro la última vez que nos vimos," - tosió un poco, tratando de disimular su turbación - "también sé que sientes afecto por mí, y..."

"Hanamichi, es mucho más que eso y lo sabes. Estoy _enamorado_ de ti."

Sakuragi, que había abierto la boca para hablar, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Tanta y tan clara sinceridad era demasiado para el cuerpo; tardó unos segundos en recuperarse lo suficiente como para hablar con algo de coherencia, y aun entonces sus palabras indicaron lo que pensaba: que no se lo creía del todo.

"Yo creo que te estás precipitando. Es muy pronto para decir cosas así, acabamos de encontrarnos por primera vez en muchos años..."

"Mírame, por favor." - sin poder resistirse más, el ex pelirrojo obedeció - "Sé lo que siento, y siento lo que acabo de decirte. Y en el fondo tú sabes tan bien como yo que hablo con la verdad."

No podía negarlo, puesto que todo lo que decía era cierto. _Algo_ dentro de Sakuragi confirmaba cada palabra en la intensidad de la mirada azul oscuro, en la sinceridad que aquella voz profunda revelaba, en el latido furioso de su propio corazón al verse enfrentado con la fuerza de los sentimientos entre ambos. Era algo abrumador.

"No sé qué hacer." - dijo al fin, quedamente.

"Tampoco es que yo lo tenga muy claro... pero sé que quiero estar contigo. Por más cursi y ridículo que suene; no puedo evitarlo."

"Tienes un trabajo absorbente y vives al otro lado del mundo, zorro. ¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer para que _esto_ no sea lo que parece ser, una simple aventura de vacaciones?"

"Mi contrato con San Antonio expira el año que entra. No lo renovaré; volveré aquí." - dijo con firmeza, y Sakuragi lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de digerir la enormidad de lo que acababa de escuchar - "Puedo trabajar en algún área relacionada con mi profesión... tengo un título universitario que debería servir para algo, y acciones en varias empresas relacionadas con el deporte."

Por lo visto era algo que había meditado muy bien en los días que llevaban sin verse; pero para el ex pelirrojo la cosa no se veía tan fácil como el zorro la pintaba. ¿Pensaba Rukawa dejar atrás todo lo que era su vida actualmente y comenzar una nueva vida, sólo por él? Era demasiado.

"Rukawa... tu trabajo actual no es sólo un trabajo. Tú no eres como yo, que aprendí a amar el deporte después de llegar a él por pura casualidad y estupidez; tú naciste para jugar baloncesto, has luchado con uñas y dientes por obtener un lugar en la mejor liga del mundo. No puedes querer dejarlo todo por... por _esto_."

"Puedo y quiero." - una absoluta honestidad se reflejaba en los ojos azules - "Ya tengo mis años jugando en la liga, tengo dos anillos de campeonato, cumplí con todos mis sueños... pero hay un vacío dentro de mí que nadie puede llenar. Ni siquiera mi pequeña familia, mis amigos, Laura, Hiro, Mark... ellos no pueden darme lo que necesito; lo que necesito está aquí, contigo. Tuve que regresar para comprenderlo..."

"¿Y tu prometida?" - preguntó Sakuragi con un nudo en la garganta.

"No estaba tan bebido como para no recordar lo que te dije aquella noche en la fiesta de Akagi, Hanamichi; y todo era cierto. Mi relación con Rosalyn es más conveniencia que otra cosa; su existencia mantiene a raya a las admiradoras más peligrosas, me evita muchos problemas y me provee de sexo con cierta regularidad. Ella me aprecia, yo la aprecio, nos sacamos las castañas del fuego de vez en cuando; no hay nada más."

El ex pelirrojo se miró las manos, apoyadas en sus rodillas. Sabía que Rukawa estaba muy, muy solo... lo había sabido aquella noche, cuando le había hablado tan abiertamente de su vida, del rencor que sentía hacia su madre.

"No puedes simplemente dejarlo todo, dejar de jugar. Te morirías de tristeza, como un pajarito..." - dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para el otro joven. Recordaba las palabras de Kiyota, cuando le había dicho que si no luchaba por estar con la persona que quería, una parte de su corazón moriría. Y sabía lo que el deporte significaba en la vida de Rukawa.

"No necesariamente tendría que dejar el baloncesto; podría jugar en la liga nacional de Japón. O puedo convertirme en entrenador. Tengo muchas opciones abiertas y, aunque no lo creas, la perspectiva de comenzar algo nuevo me emociona."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" - preguntó, al cabo de unos momentos de silencio - "Si planeas que haya algo... algo serio entre nosotros, tarde o temprano va a hacerse público, ya sea que lo queramos o no. Y habrá problemas."

"Ya pensaremos en algo. De momento no se hará público; sabes que estaremos separados durante meses mientras dure la temporada," - algo de ansiedad se coló en la voz siempre calmada de Rukawa - "podría tratar de escaparme y visitarte de cuando en cuando, aunque sería más que sospechoso. Yo... quiero aprovechar estos días que me quedan para estar en contacto, para... para entrar en tu vida, de algún modo."

"Tengo miedo de que Sae no lo entienda, o de que lo entienda pero no lo acepte." - barboteó de pronto, dando voz a uno de sus temores más reales.

"Tendremos que cruzar ese río cuando lleguemos a él, Hanamichi. ¿Crees que no me preocupa agradarle, que no temo ser rechazado por ella? Es tu hija. Es lo más importante en tu vida." - se mesó el cabello negro azulado, que siempre había llamado la atención de Sakuragi por su tendencia a crecer en todas las direcciones posibles; ese cabello que ahora sabía era muy suave, a pesar de su apariencia indomable - "Por eso quiero que me conozca, que en cierto modo se acostumbre a mi presencia. Porque no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo estoy casi seguro de que si dejamos que lo que hay entre nosotros siga adelante, algún día viviremos juntos." - un leve rubor coloreó los altos pómulos. El ex pelirrojo no era el único perturbado por la idea, por lo visto.

Vivir con Kaede Rukawa. Verle todos los días; comer con él, reír con él, discutir con él, _dormir_ con él... supo que de nuevo se le había puesto la cara como un tomate porque el otro lo miró con una expresión entre divertida y turbada, con esa media sonrisa que a él le encantaba.

"¿Porqué pones esa cara? No tenemos experiencia, pero presumo que no vamos a tener problemas en _ese_ aspecto en particular, si lo que pasó el otro día es un indicativo..."

"CÁLLATE, zorro." - le espetó, avergonzado.

"No va a ser fácil, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo, Hana. ¿Lo estás tú?" - le preguntó, de nuevo muy serio. El ex pelirrojo tragó con fuerza antes de responderle, algo espantado ante el efecto que el familiar acortamiento de su nombre por parte de Rukawa provocaba en él.

"Demonios. Sí, lo estoy."

"Entonces... la suerte está echada. Estamos juntos en esto." - miró a su alrededor, y cerciorándose de que nadie los veía, tomó una de las manos de Sakuragi y la estrechó firmemente entre las suyas, como sellando un pacto.

El simple y prácticamente mínimo contacto físico desencadenó una reacción poderosa en Hanamichi, que por un momento perdió la cabeza y sólo pudo pensar en que quería abrazarlo de nuevo, besarlo, tocarlo, echársele encima como una fiera hambrienta. Y por la expresión que cruzó el rostro de Rukawa, supo que el otro había captado su reacción y sentía más o menos lo mismo.

Definitivamente llevaba mucho tiempo sin sexo y, más que sin eso, sin la cercanía emocional que eso implicaba para alguien como él. Sentía que de pronto no sabía quién era, y que no lo sabría hasta que estuviera rodeado, cercado, atrapado otra vez entre los brazos de Kaede Rukawa.

"Oh. Mierda. Siento que no podré soportar todo esto, es demasiado, y demasiado pronto." - masculló, tratando de recuperar su mano; avergonzado al descubrir que estaba prácticamente temblando como una hoja. El jugador lo soltó lentamente y sonrió sólo un poco.

"Me alegra saber que no estoy solo en esto." - murmuró, vagamente divertido. Hanamichi respiró hondo y se calmó antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Ya que quieres entrar en mi vida, pues te invito a cenar en casa. Kiyota ya debe haber traído a Sae, podemos cenar todos juntos." - dijo apresuradamente, sintiendo de pronto un miedo irracional a que Kaede se negara por alguna razón. Por todos los cielos, eran ya días sin verlo. Quería pasar más tiempo con él, y en medio de un parque público no era posible que ninguno de los dos se relajara lo suficiente como para hablar con calma.

"Me parece buena idea."

"Tu gorila también está invitado, por supuesto. Dejó una gran impresión en Sae." - Rukawa le hizo señas a Mark, quien se acercó con andar pausado y se detuvo frente a ellos con aire interrogante - "Estooo... Mark... vamos a cenar todos en mi casa. Estás invitado."

El enorme guardaespaldas ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la idea, y casi de inmediato meneó la cabeza en señal negativa.

"Si Kaede va a cenar en tu casa, mi presencia no hará falta... y si no les importa, preferiría volver al hotel; tengo una conversación pendiente con Hiro. Puedo dejarles en tu casa y volver a por Kaede en un par de horas, o el tiempo que haga falta."

"No es mala idea." - concedió Rukawa.

"Que conste que te invité de muy buena gana." - apuntó Sakuragi, algo abochornado porque sospechaba que el guardaespaldas no quería inmiscuirse en lo que intuía que podía ser una reunión íntima.

"No hay cuidado, Sakuragi-san. Será para la próxima." - una levísima sonrisa asomó a los labios del enorme tipo, y el ver que no estaba molesto ni preocupado quitó algo de peso de encima al ex pelirrojo; aunque por supuesto la idea de que Mark sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no dejaba de resultar embarazosa.

Los tres subieron al auto y el conductor les dejó frente a la casa de Hanamichi; allí Mark se despidió por el momento, quedando en volver para recoger a su jefe en un par de horas. Kiyota les abrió la puerta, y aunque el pelilargo no era precisamente la discreción en pasta, se las arregló de alguna manera para que su sorpresa al ver a Rukawa no fuera demasiado evidente, ni demasiado escandalosa; por supuesto, nada impidió que le guiñara un ojo malicioso al ex pelirrojo cuando Rukawa no estaba mirando. Guiño cuyo efecto inmediato fue lograr que Sakuragi se sonrojara violentamente por enésima vez en lo que iba de tarde.

Sae recibió al visitante con absoluta naturalidad, refiriéndose a él como "señor Zorro" con la cara más risueña y pícara de su repertorio, antes de volver a instalarse frente al televisor; era la hora de sus series animadas favoritas, el momento sagrado de la tarde-noche en el que todo lo demás perdía importancia. Hanamichi arrastró materialmente a Rukawa con él a la cocina, haciéndole señas a Kiyota de que no les siguiera. ¿Quería el zorro 'entrar en su vida' realmente, como lo decía? Pues hale, a enterarse de una vez de lo que era la vida doméstica en el hogar de la pequeña familia Sakuragi...

Tenía que darle crédito a Rukawa por lo bien que mantuvo la compostura cuando él sacó las verduras del refrigerador y las puso sobre el mesón de la cocina, pidiéndole con el tono más natural que pudo que por favor preparara la ensalada. No se quedó esperando alguna reacción, sin embargo; de inmediato puso manos a la obra y se dispuso a cocinar los filetes de pechuga de pollo que había dejado ya limpios y sazonados antes de salir.

Claro que no podía olvidar el hecho de que Kaede Rukawa estaba en _su_ casa, en _su_ cocina, a escasos dos metros de su persona, participando de una tarea tan prosaica y doméstica - y que por lo tanto, debía de resultarle extraña - como lo era preparar la cena para la familia. Era consciente, por lo que el jugador le había dicho aquella noche en la que se había pasado de tragos, de que su infancia y preadolescencia habían tenido muy poco sabor familiar y sí muchas situaciones que habían dejado malos recuerdos.

Cuando no pudo resistir más se volvió a verlo, y por un momento se olvidó del pollo que movía y vigilaba atentamente para que no se quemase, fascinado ante la seguridad y destreza con la que el joven cortaba ya los últimos vegetales para la ensalada. Sus manos grandes y pálidas sabían lo que hacían, moviéndose con una agilidad que hizo pensar al ex-pelirrojo en las otras cosas que esas manos podían hacer... hasta que sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos impropios que iban a lograr que el pollo se quemara.

Cenaron juntos tranquilamente, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida, con Kiyota y Sae llevando la mayor parte de la conversación mediante una ronda de preguntas dirigidas al zorro. A pesar de que no se distinguía precisamente por ser muy comunicativo, Rukawa respondió con amabilidad y soltura a la curiosidad de todos respecto a su vida en Norteamérica y sus anécdotas como jugador. La ligera incomodidad y timidez que no había podido ocultar del todo al llegar, se había esfumado ante la naturalidad y calidez con la que todos le trataban, haciéndole sentirse - y verse - cómodo y tranquilo.

En algún momento de la cena llegaron a discutir por una tontería, pero todo quedó en un simple roce que hizo las delicias de Sae y de Kiyota, quien se despidió justo al terminar de comer. Con un firme apretón de manos a Rukawa y una saludable palmadota en la espalda de Hanamichi - acompañada luego de un guiño malicioso - el pelilargo hizo mutis sin acompañarles para la sobremesa.

Para Hanamichi la sobremesa fue el cuadro familiar perfecto, con los dos adultos entados en la salita frente al televisor, haciéndole compañía a la chiquilla que ya comenzaba a dar signos de cansancio. Se preguntaba si así sería la vida con Rukawa si las cosas entre ellos se concretaban y, de alguna manera, lograban lo que el jugador había expresado mas temprano esa tarde: vivir juntos. Si las cosas iban a ser de esta manera, el ex pelirrojo ciertamente quería que sucediera... se sentía sereno y cómodo al ver que Rukawa y su hija interactuaban con naturalidad y que el joven se veía tranquilo y abierto en su compañía, sin dejar de ser la persona reservada que era por naturaleza.

Lamento el momento en el que el móvil de Rukawa sonó, indicando que Mark ya venía a buscarle y que la agradable velada tocaba a su fin. Como ya Sae estaba cabeceando de puro sueño, le indicó que se despidiera del jugador y que fuera a prepararse para dormir; la niña obedeció, pero cuando Rukawa le tendió la mano para estrechársela, ella tiró de la susodicha mano hasta lograr que se inclinara. Entonces procedió a plantarle un tierno y muy decidido beso en la mejilla.

Sobra decir que Hanamichi se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas ante el gesto cariñoso de su hija, como el chico cursi que en el fondo siempre había sido; sobre todo al ver el sorprendido deleite que de pronto se reflejaba en el rostro pálido y a menudo austero de Rukawa...

Quedaron solos al fin, y como el buen anfitrión que era se apresuró a acompañar al jugador a la puerta; pero este lo detuvo en el vestíbulo y lo abrazó. No había ninguna segunda intención en el abrazo, era simplemente una cálida manifestación de afecto; pero al cabo de unos segundos Hanamichi comenzó a sentirse demasiado cálido. Más que cálido, _caliente_ y lleno de una ansiedad que por momentos se convertía en hambre.

Las manos fuertes, largas, grandes y hermosas que había admirado en la cocina acunaron sus mejillas, y lo que había sido un abrazo se convirtió en un beso, el primero que se daban desde aquella vez en la cancha; y que si bien empezó siendo suave y tierno, la boca de Rukawa ejerciendo una presión increíblemente gentil sobre la suya, pronto evolucionó para convertirse en un ansioso juego de exploración y necesidad. Hanamichi olvidó que estaban en el vestíbulo de su casa, que su hija dormía – o quizás no - en el piso de arriba, que probablemente Mark y el conductor habían llegado ya y esperaban afuera... todo lo que quería era perderse en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su compañero, en el fuego de los besos, en la cercanía tan deseada de la persona a la que ya sentía como su pareja. De pronto parecía que todos los miedos que anidaba escapaban ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos y del deseo que redescubría dentro de él, que nacía en sus entrañas y hacía eco en el otro.

Sus manos tampoco permanecían ociosas, moviéndose como por instinto, recreándose en los poderosos brazos, en la fortaleza de los músculos en la espalda de su compañero, en la curva dura y deliciosa de su trasero; como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada milímetro del cuerpo pegado a él. Era una sensación indescriptible, la de ser simplemente barrido por la pasión como una hoja arrastrada por un huracán.

El sonido de un bocinazo los devolvió a la realidad, pero aún así se separaron lentamente, sin prisas. La leve sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Rukawa, que enrojecidos e inflamados rompían por una vez la palidez usual de su rostro, sólo logró aumentar el calor y la presión que atenazaban el bajo vientre del ex pelirrojo.

Cielos, cómo lamentaba que el zorro tuviera que irse. Sólo había tenido una pequeña probada de cielo y ahora quería descubrir todo lo que podían hacer juntos... quería más, mucho más de lo que acababan de tener, de lo que habían vivido hasta ahora. Ahora y siempre, para siempre.

Esto era el amor de verdad. No sólo el deseo, sino la seguridad de querer estar junto a él, de compartir su vida, de envejecer juntos.

Pero tenían que esperar. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles para ellos, y era algo que sabían muy bien. De antemano las palabras sobraban, y cuando el joven se inclinó para robarle un rápido beso antes de abrir la puerta y caminar hasta la entrada, Hanamichi supo con certeza que él también estaba dispuesto a esperar y a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que ambos deseaban.

Y también tuvo la certeza – más prosaica y mundana - de que esa noche no iba a poder dormir sin antes tener al menos un pequeño reencuentro con su mano derecha...

* * *

Kaede Rukawa llegó al fin a la suite de hotel que ocupaba junto con su pequeña 'familia', en un estado de absoluta exaltación que contrastaba violentamente con la profunda miseria que había experimentado en los últimos días. Y por supuesto eso no escapó al ojo avizor de su agente y administrador, que sonrió con cierta malicia al verle la cara. 

… y miren que era raro ver a Hiro demostrar abiertamente lo que pensaba. Siempre parecía que su único y verdadero amor era el teléfono y que todo lo demás palidecía en comparación, porque no era realmente una persona demostrativa.

El jugador se negó a sonrojarse. Ya no era un adolescente hormonal – bien mirado, jamás se había comportado como tal – y no tenía porqué sentirse avergonzado de lo que sentía, ya fuera en el plano sentimental o en el puramente físico. Si se le notaba en la cara lo que acababa de pasar, pues bien estaba; y a quien no le gustara, que no lo mirara. Punto.

Después de ducharse se echó en la cama y, dejando encendida sólo una de las lámparas, se dispuso a descansar. No a dormir, porque las emociones que aún lo sacudían eran demasiado fuertes como para asumir que simplemente cerraría los ojos y se quedaría dormido como un bebé.

Entonces recordó a Laura, quien – era fácil deducirlo, ya que no había estado esperándole en la sala para que le contara todos los detalles de su encuentro con Hanamichi – debía de estar con Sendoh en ese momento. Se preguntó si la mujer tendría suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para resistirse al asedio del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada… porque aunque no lo dijera con todas las letras, lo estaba. Y ahora que Rukawa sabía lo que se sentía, no estaba muy seguro de que ella fuera capaz de aguantar si Sendoh le pedía que volvieran.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, no pasaron diez minutos antes de que escuchara que llamaban a la puerta. Tenía que ser ella, porque nadie más en su pequeña familia tenía la cachaza de intentar meterse en su habitación cuando evidentemente ya se había retirado para dormir.

"Pasa." – dijo simplemente, y la mujer entró con paso firme, sentándose de inmediato en el borde de la cama, justo a su lado. Su cabello caoba estaba perfectamente peinado, su rostro perfectamente maquillado, no había señales de que hubiera permitido ni siquiera un beso. Pero su mirada atormentada reflejaba cansancio y confusión… y por supuesto, Laura era una experta en mantener el tipo en la peor de las circunstancias y en arreglárselas para volver a su estado original con sólo un retoque.

"Tú primero, Kaede."

"Hanamichi ha decidido darme una oportunidad, Laura. Y pienso aprovecharla mientras dure mi estancia aquí. Tengo un montón de ideas rondándome la cabeza y debo ordenarlas y concretarlas para poder estar con él… pero por lo pronto él está de acuerdo. Me quiere, yo lo quiero, y quiero merecer la confianza que está depositando en mí."

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta por la emoción que sentía, y vio con deleite cómo los ojos cansados de su secretaria y amiga se iluminaban al escucharle, evidentemente feliz por él.

"¡Pero hombre, esa sí que es la noticia del siglo! Ahora te toca trabajar cual burrito carguero para ganártelo de verdad, pero no me cabe duda de que al final vas a vencer. Siempre has sido bueno con los retos." – dijo risueña.

Pero a pesar de su alegría por lo que acababa de escuchar, se notaba que la mujer estaba distraída. Tanto, que había pasado por alto – quizá afortunadamente, porque seguro que si se daba cuenta lo iba a embromar hasta el cansancio – el aspecto definitivamente inusual de su cara; en especial los labios enrojecidos, que aún sentía calientes. En momentos como éstos pensaba que era una desgracia tener la piel tan pálida y propensa a ponerse roja o morada por nimiedades tales como pellizcos. O en este caso, besos.

Por ejemplo, los besos desesperados que habían compartido aquella tarde en la cancha se le habían notado durante al menos dos días... se lo habían dicho el espejo y las miradas oblicuas que Hiro le lanzaba de vez en cuando. Pero bueno, al grano con lo que realmente importaba en ese momento: su amiga.

"Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes cara de no haberla pasado muy bien, y encima estás de vuelta mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba… ya sabes, por lo del postre." – dijo, tratando de embromarla. Laura tomó uno de los cojines que estaban al pie de la cama y le dio un buen golpe con él.

"¡Te dije que yo no iba a ser el postre, Kaede Rukawa!" - dijo, fingiendo indignación, aunque sonreía un poco.

"Tranquila, tranquila, no dudo de tu virtud. ¿Acaso te hizo un desplante el galán de barrio?"

"Al contrario… se portó de lo más natural y agradable, con esa necedad que para mi desgracia siempre he encontrado muy atractiva. Hablamos y discutimos por tonterías como en nuestros mejores tiempos juntos; de hecho me fue muy bien hasta el último momento, cuando el pelmazo me soltó la bomba. No sé qué hacer, Kaede. Te juro que no sé qué voy a hacer con Akira." – suspiró, dejándose caer sobre las sábanas con abandono – "Cada vez que tomo la decisión de no verle, de no escucharle, de dejar todo este asunto atrás, me sale con alguna sorpresita que me deja en el sitio."

"Qué hizo esta vez?" – preguntó, resignado y esperando escuchar alguna pendejada de las que Sendoh era capaz de soltar, y que en efecto eran capaces de enloquecer a cualquier ser sensible.

"Me pidió perdón por enésima vez. La diferencia estriba en que esta vez, después de pedirme perdón, me propuso matrimonio." – respondió la mujer, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en un gesto de cómica desesperación.

"Qué???"

Ciertamente, Rukawa no esperaba _eso _de Akira Sendoh.

* * *

**N.A.:** Sowwy. Como siempre, me ha pasado de todo... no ha sido éste el único fic que ha sufrido; todos fueron dejados de lado, y no por bloqueo, sino por cansancio y estrés. Pero en fin, estoy de vuelta y espero poder encarrilar todo lo que debo y agarrar el ritmo de nuevo xD; ojalá que no les haya molestado el exceso de narrativa en la parte media de este cap; no vi otra manera de abordarlo como no fuera con alguna conversación banal que seguramente hubiera quedado de más. ¡Gracias a todos por estar ahí! 

Gracias a: _Enide Kant_ (pues bienvenida, y espero que no te haya sentado mal la tardanza. Gracias mil!), _Elena_ (a veces sólo hace falta que los que están mirando los toros desde la barrera den un consejito), _Ale _(igual no va a ser fácil para ellos, pero al menos están tratando de salir adelante), _Nikaru-chan _(gracias y bienvenida!), _Haima _(seguimos adelante!), _Black Kymera_ (si tú lo dices, debe ser cierto xD. Ya veremos), _AoshMiSeshLin_ (me alegra que te guste, gracias! Y eso es lo que todos esperamos xD), _Sakura_ (xD), _Mai Maxwell _(Sae está inspirada en un niño real de esa edad que suele dejarme boquiabierta cuando habla, y te aseguro que no exagero. Gracias!), _Souji_ (muchas gracias, y perdona que tarde tanto en actualizar xD), _Fran_ (ya ves, me ha pasado de todo. Pero estoy de vuelta!), _Aguila Fanel_ (lo es para todos... y más para ellos. Gracias!), _Rei Ayanami_ (bienvenida y gracias!.


End file.
